Le Coup de Foudre est de couleur Rouge Carmin
by Gouline971
Summary: Pansy l'a toujours dit, c'est elle qui mène la danse avec les hommes. Elle lance le filet, attrape, couche et largue. Mais ne voilà-t-il pas qu'elle a par malheur décidé de lancer son filet sur Harry. Reste maintenant à savoir si elle l'a attrapé.
1. L'amour en Rouge Carmin

**Hello tout le monde !**

Comment ça va ? J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont des vacances (pas comme moi malheureusement…)

Si je poste aujourd'hui, c'est que comme pour l'anniversaire de Drago, j'ai décidé d'écrire un **OS** pour **l'anniversaire d'Harry** sauf que cette fois, on ne parle pas de sa journée d'anniversaire. Pas du tout même.

A vrai dire, ce OS a germé dans ma tête suite à **une phrase qu'Harry** a dite dans mon précédent OS _**Une**_ _**Journée Particulière **_ en réponse au baiser que Drago avait échangé avec Hermione dans l'ascenseur du Ministère.

 **Je vous remets l'extrait** :

 _«(…) -Dis-moi Malefoy, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu nous adresses la parole à l'école de nos enfants, tu embrasses Hermione pour je ne sais quel mystère…_

 _-Tu ferais sans doute la même chose si Skeeter faisait croire à la moitié de l'Angleterre que tu es à la recherche d'une femme et d'une mère pour tes enfants._

 _-Non, je ne crois pas. Un, parce que je suis marié et deux, parce qu'il faudrait me passer sur le corps pour que j'embrasse Pansy Parkinson. C'est bien elle ta meilleure amie, non ? Mais nous n'avons pas le même mode de pensée toi et moi. (…)»_

Après avoir écrit cette phrase où **Harry faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais attiré par Pansy Parkinson** , je me suis dit **« Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça, mon pote ? Et bien je vais vite te faire changer d'avis, tu vas voir ! »**

Et ça a donné ce **OS** qui est un **Harry/Pansy** mais dans lequel on retrouve le couple Dramione de _**Une Journée Particulière**_. Alors si le cœur vous en dit… **Bonne lecture !**

 _Disclaimer_ : L'univers et tous les personnages appartiennent à notre Queen **JK Rowling dont c'est également l'anniversaire aujourd'hui**!

 _ **Résumé**_ : Pansy l'a toujours dit, c'est elle qui mène la danse avec les hommes. Elle lance le filet, attrape, couche et largue. Mais ne voilà-t-il pas qu'elle a par malheur décidé de lancer son filet sur Harry. Reste maintenant à savoir si elle l'a attrapé.

* * *

 _ **Le Coup de Foudre est de couleur Rouge Carmin**_

 **Année : Septembre 2020**

Un parfait silence régnait autour de lui et Harry devait admettre que ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retrouver au calme depuis quelque temps et savoir qu'il s'était levé le premier le mettait de bonne humeur. Il en profita donc pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il fallait dire qu'il ne le préparait plus depuis un moment, soit parce qu'il travaillait très tôt, soit parce qu'il rentrait trop tard pour ça.

Harry ouvrit les placards et mit tout ce qu'on pouvait manger pour un petit déjeuner. Il s'installa confortablement à table avec une tasse de café et la _Gazette_. Il tourna les pages frénétiquement jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne. Concentré dans sa lecture, il entendit aisément des pas arriver dans la cuisine. Harry ne quitta pas le journal des yeux. Il entendit ensuite glousser puis des petits rires. Harry esquissa un petit sourire et baissa le côté droit du journal. Il croisa le regard d'un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes qui riait au clin d'œil qu'Harry lui fit.

-Bonjour petit bonhomme, dit-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui !

Harry entendit un autre rire. Il baissa le côté gauche de son journal et tomba sur une petite fille à qui il fit également un petit clin d'oeil.

-Et toi petite princesse ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.

-Maman et papa sont sortis en amoureux alors je suis là !

-C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Bien sûr. Vous pouvez manger.

-Chouette !

Le petit garçon et la petite fille commencèrent à manger alors qu'Harry leur servait un bol de lait chocolaté.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu mon fils et ma filleule rire aux éclats.

-Papa !

-Tonton Drago !

Les deux enfants étaient prêts à sauter sur Drago qui les stoppa net en leur montrant un bébé qui avait déjà pris leur place. Il embrassa le front de Dorian et de Barbara, la fille et Blaise et de Daphné. Il fit le tour de la table pour serrer la main d'Harry mais il n'en eut pas le temps que le bébé de dix-huit mois sauta dans les bras de son ami.

-Oh oui je sais que tu m'aimes, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Anthea fit un bisou à Harry alors que Drago le regardait avec une légère pointe de jalousie.

-Oh Malefoy c'est ta fille, pas la mienne.

-Heureusement. Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ouais… je regardais encore les petites annonces dans le journal.

-Je pensais que tu avais des rendez-vous de pris?

-J'en ai. J'en ai d'ailleurs un cet après-midi mais rien n'est acquis alors je continue de regarder.

-Oh, tu trouveras vite avec Pansy comme agent immobilier.

-Je l'espère.

-Bonjour, bonjour !

-Maman ! fit Dorian en levant une tranche de pain en l'air.

Hermione entra avec un nourrisson dans les bras. Elle embrassa Dorian, Barbara, Harry et Drago qui prit le nourrisson dans les siens. Le petit bébé de trois mois avait les yeux grands ouverts et fit un large sourire en voyant le visage de son père. Drago était fou amoureux de sa dernière fille, Iris. Anthéa tendit les bras vers sa mère qui la prit tout de suite, libérant les genoux d'Harry.

-Où sont les plus grands ? fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils dorment encore.

Drago regarda l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était huit heures et demie.

-Pas pour longtemps, tu vas voir.

-Drago…

-Non. Il faut qu'on soit à King's Cross un peu plus tôt cette fois. Le temps de préparer tout le monde on va encore arriver sur le fil. Et puis on a Barbara aujourd'hui… et Potter.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas un enfant !

-Ca reste à prouver. Scorpius, Rose, Hugo ! Tout le monde descend !

Le _Sonorus_ aidant, Dorian et Barbara se bouchèrent les oreilles alors qu'Anthéa applaudissait et qu'Iris commençait à grimacer et à pleurer.

-Pardon mon petit cœur, dit-il en l'embrassant. Papa ne voulait pas te faire peur.

-C'est à se demander. Donne-la moi.

-Tu arrêtes de me voler mes enfants, Potter ?

-Non, dit-il en prenant le bébé pour le bercer un peu.

Scorpius, Rose et Hugo arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils étaient tous les trois en pyjama, les yeux mi-clos, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils firent un tour de table pour dire bonjour à tout le monde, s'installèrent en silence et commencèrent à manger.

-Vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure ? demanda Drago.

-Tard, répondit Scorpius. On faisait l'inventaire de nos affaires histoire de ne rien oublier.

-Et ça vous a pris autant de temps ? demanda Hermione.

-On communiquait avec Albus, dit Rose.

Harry quitta Iris des yeux, alerté à l'entente du nom de son second fils. Il n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis vingt-quatre heures qu'ils lui manquaient déjà.

-J'imagine qu'il aura la même tête que vous alors, plaisanta-t-il.

-Il y a des chances, répondit Scorpius en tartinant son toast avec de la marmelade.

-Albus voulait d'ailleurs savoir si tu serais à la gare aujourd'hui, poursuivit Rose. Enfin, c'est surtout James qui demandait si tu serais là. On leur a dit oui bien sûr, mais bon…

-Si, tu as bien fait. Bien sûr que je serai là. Je veux dire au revoir à mes enfants, répondit Harry.

Hermione et Drago remarquèrent immédiatement le regard triste d'Harry et ils comprenaient très bien pourquoi. Ca faisait trois mois que Ginny et Harry avaient divorcé. Ils étaient séparés depuis plus longtemps et ça serait la première fois depuis le début des vacances qu'ils se verraient. Harry appréhendait énormément ce moment où il se retrouverait face à son ex-femme. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en y repensant. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que ça lui était arrivé, à lui Harry Potter. Etre le sorcier le plus cocu de Grande-Bretagne.

La première chose qu'Harry avait faite lorsqu'il l'avait découvert fut de donner une déculotté à ce sorcier de mes deux qui avait osé coucher avec sa femme. Ce journaliste pédant qui lui avait tourné autour pendant des mois. Il l'avait vu, il avait prévenu Ginny qui lui avait dit qu'il se faisait des idées. Tu parles ! Ces idées avaient été plus que claires.

Ginny lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il travaillait beaucoup, qu'il la délaissait, avait laissé la routine s'installer. Harry n'avait pas voulu l'entendre. Il avait fait sa valise, quitté la maison et demandé l'hospitalité chez Drago et Hermione depuis.

L'annonce du divorce avait brisé les enfants. Il avait eu peur qu'ils lui en veuillent de vouloir divorcer malgré l'adultère de Ginny. Lily avait énormément pleuré, Albus n'avait rien dit mais James avait été le plus virulent. Il ne lui en voulait pas à lui, il en voulait à sa mère.

-Ca va aller ? lui demanda Hermione une fois que tout le monde était que le quai de King's Cross.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement Harry. Tu t'es occupé de moi lorsque j'ai divorcé, maintenant c'est mon tour.

-Papa !

Le cœur d'Harry tambourina extrêmement fort dans sa poitrine. Il fit volte-face et vit Lily foncer droit sur lui pour sauter dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hermione émue, décida de se reculer pour laisser Harry avec ses enfants.

-Ma petite princesse. Tu vas bien ? Tu es prête pour ta nouvelle année ?

-Oui, dit-elle toujours accrochée à son cou. Mais j'aurais voulu rester un peu plus pour être avec toi.

-Je sais chérie. Je sais.

Harry vit Albus et James arriver juste derrière. Il les serra également contre lui et se sentit enfin complet. Entier. Sa raison de vivre était juste en face de lui.

-Vous m'avez manqué, dit-il.

-On s'est vus hier, lui dit Albus l'air penaud.

-Et vous me manquez à chaque fois que je ne vous voie pas, mes chéris.

-Papa, je peux te parler ?

Harry acquiesça au regard sérieux de James. Son fils de seize ans était un homme maintenant. Il faisait sa taille et n'allait pas tarder à le dépasser. Il avait les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que les siens mais avait les yeux de Ginny et les tâches de rousseurs particulières des Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon grand ?

-Je veux vivre avec toi.

-James, on en a déjà parlé...

-Oui je sais. Tu as laissé maman avoir la garde parce qu'elle a un travail moins dangereux que le tien, mais je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux plus vivre à la maison ! Je ne veux plus vivre avec elle et Albus et Lily sont d'accord avec moi !

-Tu as embrigadé ton frère et ta sœur là-dedans ?

-Non. Ils ont eu un déclic.

-Lequel ?

-Il s'installe à la maison.

-Quoi ?

-Il s'installe à la maison. Ses affaires prennent de plus en plus de place à la maison et il est hors de question que je retourne vivre dans une maison où deux personnes qui ont brisé notre famille roucoulent en toute impunité.

-James…

-Dis-moi que tu auras une maison d'ici Noël.

-Le plus rapidement possible, promis. J'ai d'ailleurs un premier rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

-D'accord. A Noël je m'installe chez-toi.

-James…

-Papa, je ne supporterai pas de rester là-bas ! Je veux rester avec toi.

Le regard de James semblait désespéré. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, malgré son aversion pour cet homme et pour sa hargne envers sa mère, qu'il ne voudrait plus vivre avec Ginny.

-De toute façon j'ai bientôt dix-sept ans. Je pourrai me casser quand je voudrai. Je ne plaisante pas.

Harry serra son fils dans ses bras sans dire un mot de plus.

-Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais je sais que tu ressembles énormément à ton grand-père.

Harry sentit son fils sourire. Sourire qui disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il vit sa mère arriver vers eux avec un homme grand, élégant sûr de lui, pour qui toutes les femmes tomberaient en pamoison. Harry tenta de ne pas montrer cette colère qui l'envahissait. Comment osait-il venir ici ?

-Bonjour Harry, lui dit Ginny.

-Le train va bientôt partir les enfants. Dîtes au revoir à votre mère.

Liliy et Albus s'exécutèrent, embrassèrent ensuite leur père et montèrent dans le train suivit de Scorpius, Rose et Hugo.

-Tu ne me dis pas au revoir James ?

James toisa sa mère, serra son père et monta dans le train.

-James ! fit Harry.

-C'est avec toi que je veux vivre, dit-il sur la dernière marche. Pas avec eux !

James monta dans le train. La porte se ferma et le train démarra. Harry fit un signe à ses enfants et regarda Ginny qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il vit son amant lui tenir la main et sentait de nouveau l'humiliation l'envahir. Ginny croisa son regard.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois désolé pour ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Harry…

-Alors, pas trop de scrupule de coucher dans mon lit à côté de ma femme ?

-Ecoutez Harry…

-Ne me touchez pas ! De quel droit vous venez accompagner _mes_ enfants pour leur départ à Poudlard !

-Harry calme-toi, entendit-il derrière lui. Ca ne sert à rien.

Il sentit le Hermione poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Allez viens Potter, dit Drago.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas, continuant de regarder cet homme qui lui avait pris sa femme et qui lui prenait maintenant sa maison. Mais il ne lui prendrait jamais ses enfants. Quelques personnes présentes sur le quai les regardaient. Il vit cette fois Ron se mettre devant lui.

-Allez mon vieux. Ne reste pas là. Rentre avec Hermione. Allez, va.

Harry acquiesça et partit avec Hermione et Drago sans un regard pour Ginny.

Harry aurait tellement voulu que sa séparation avec Ginny se passe aussi bien que celle d'Hermione et de Ron. Bien sûr ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas au moment de la signature des papiers et ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accepter les nouveaux conjoints de chacun (surtout Ron qui avait piqué une colère noir en apprenant qu'Hermione se mettait en couple avec Drago) mais ils avaient fini par s'entendre et leurs enfants s'étaient très bien fait à leur nouvelle vie.

 **000**

Il était treize heures lorsqu'Harry se retrouva face à un immeuble du style victorien en plein cœur de Londres moldu. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une agence immobilière sorcière puisse passer des annonces pour les édifices moldus, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Vivre chez les moldus lui ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien selon lui.

Il attendit une bonne demi-heure avant de voir Pansy Parkinson arriver comme une fleur. Elle portait un tailleur noir avec une jupe crayon. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche. Perchée sur des talons de douze centièmes, elle portait un rouge à lèvre couleur carmin et un vernis à ongle de la même couleur.

-Tu es en retard, lui dit Harry.

-Bonjour Potter, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée et toi ? Oh que je suis bête, j'avais oublié que tes soirées se résumaient à te bourrer la gueule dans les bars douteux et à pleurer dans les jupons d'Hermione.

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta immédiatement. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté que Drago demande l'aide de Pansy ? Elle était désagréable, cinglante et vulgaire. « Elle est douée dans son domaine » Mouais… Il allait voir.

-Ca y est, tu as fini d'imaginer comment tu pourrais me tuer ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Vraiment ? C'est ton métier pourtant il paraît.

-Et je le fais très bien.

Pansy ouvrit le portail puis la porte de l'immeuble. Harry avait l'impression d'entrer dans un hôtel particulier. Le rez-de-chaussée semblait quand même assez luxueux.

-C'est au dernier étages, dit-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Pansy appuya sur le bouton numéro sept et l'ascenseur démarra. Pansy et Harry étaient tous les deux dans deux coins extrêmes de l'ascenseur attendant d'arriver à l'étage désiré. Une fois arrivé, Harry constata qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule porte dans le couloir.

-Il n'y a pas de voisin ici ?

-Non. C'est ce qu'on appelle la tranquillité. Parfait pour utiliser la magie sans se faire prendre.

Pansy ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et Harry en resta stupéfait. L'appartement était gigantesque, clair avec une vue imprenable sur Londres et la Tamise. L'appartement possédait une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, ce qui rendait la pièce à vivre encore plus grande et chaleureuse.

-Alors comme tu l'avais demandé, l'appartement comporte quatre chambres. Une pour toi et les trois autres pour tes enfants. Il y a deux salles de bain. Comme tu le vois, la cuisine est américaine.

Harry continua de visiter l'appartement tout en écoutant les indications de Pansy. Pour un premier bien immobilier, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait fait fort. Harry avait compris qu'il était dans un lieu où régnait de luxe et le confort à plein nez. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait eu avec Ginny, surtout du côté du luxe, parce que du côté du confort, tout lui convenait du moment que ce n'était pas un placard sous un escalier.

-Et le clou de cet appartement, c'est la terrasse de soixante mètres carré.

Pansy ouvrit la baie vitrée pour montrer la splendeur de la terrasse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, toute la famille Weasley pouvait venir faire la fête ici. Harry avança vers le rebord et regarda la magnifique vue. Il avait l'impression d'être puissant à cet endroit et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Alors ? dit-elle en se mettant à côté de lui. Verdict ?

-Le prix ?

-Indécent, dit-elle. Mais tu es Harry Potter, tu as forcément les moyens.

-Mouais… forcément, dit-il légèrement amer. Ce n'est pas comme si le divorce m'avait coûté un bras.

-Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne serais même pas entré dans l'immeuble Potter. Alors ? L'appartement te plait ?

-Beaucoup. C'est clair, c'est spacieux. La vue est superbe…

-Mais ?

-Tu n'aurais pas une maison à me proposer ? Une maison avec jardin et un peu moins d'espace ? Un salon peut-être plus petit par exemple dans un quartier un peu plus résidentiel.

L'assurance disparut du visage de Pansy. Elle qui pensait faire totalement mouche avec cet appartement de haut standing qui aurait fait craquer n'importe péquenot riche de Londres, n'était pas assez bien pour Harry Potter qui se voyait vivre dans une maison de campagne.

-J'ai respecté tous les critères que tu voulais et tu es en train de me dire que ça ne te plait pas ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je dis simplement que je veux pareil, dans une maison, plus petit et un peu excentré.

-Ouais, tu veux autres choses, quoi.

-Oui je veux autre chose, où est le problème ?

-N'importe qui signerait pour cet appartement sans sourciller.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Pansy pouffa de rire en ouvrant sa chemise. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Pour Drago ? _« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui »_ Bien sûr que oui il était n'importe qui ! Un sorcier dans la masse. Un sorcier de quarante ans divorcé comme un autre, sans grand intérêt. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi la _Gazette_ le considérait comme étant le sorcier célibataire le plus convoité de Grande-Bretagne. Ce journal perdait vraiment en crédibilité.

-Tu as fini de m'insulter mentalement ? dit-il.

-Non, laisse-moi deux petites minutes, tu veux ?

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non. C'est ton boulot de me montrer des biens qui pourraient me plaire. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as que ça à me montrer.

-Je connais mon boulot Potter, merci bien. Et non, je n'ai pas que ça à te montrer ! Mais si ça, ça ne te plait pas, je doute que le reste puisse te plaire, se vexa Pansy.

-Montre toujours.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui maintenant.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

-Tu le serais si tu vivais chez ta meilleure amie depuis trois mois et que ton fils ainé te suppliait de trouver un lieu pour vivre parce qu'il ne veut plus rester chez sa mère.

Pansy cligna des yeux tout en le regardant. Que voulait-il qu'elle réponde à ça ? Qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il vivait ? C'était complètement faux. A quarante ans, Pansy était une éternelle célibataire qui allait d'homme en homme entre vingt-cinq et cinquante-cinq ans, sans avoir aucune attache. Une femme libre, une célibattante. Alors les petites affaires de couples, de divorce et d'enfants qui faisaient des caprices, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Donc je peux éliminer les trois appartements que j'avais prévu de te faire visiter cette semaine.

-C'est ça.

-J'adore bosser pour rien tu le sais ça, Potter ?

-Au moins, tu bosses.

Pansy lui lança un regard mauvais en pinçant ses lèvres rouges et retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-J'ai une liste de quatre maisons à te faire visiter, lui dit-elle. Seulement avec les critères que tu m'as donnés, elles sont dans le même standing. Si tu veux avoir la même chose il faudra t'éloigner de Londres, aller dans une autre ville, peut-être à la campagne.

-Je veux rester à Londres, dit-il.

-Comme tu veux. Mais ne te plains pas si ça ne plait pas.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et Pansy les fit transplaner une première fois à Marble Arch. Ce n'était donc pas du tout excentré de la ville. Mauvais point pour Harry. Mais il ne dit rien et la suivit.

-Trois des quatre maisons que je vais te montrer sont mitoyennes, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Si beaucoup (Pansy lui lança un regard noir) mais je vais faire avec.

-Il y a intérêt.

-Dis-moi, tu leur parles souvent comme ça à tes clients ?

-Uniquement ceux que je déteste depuis ma tendre enfance…

La visite des quatre maisons dura jusqu'en début de soirée. Pansy semblait être un véritable robot énumérant tous les avantages des quatre maisons et semblait légèrement exaspérée du silence d'Harry. Tout ce qu'il s'évertuait à dire était « Hum, hum », « Ok », « D'accord », « C'est combien ? » Soit une manière délicate de lui faire comprendre que ces maisons ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement. Elle avait même fini par se demander s'il tenait vraiment à quitter le Manoir des Malefoy.

Mais ce fut à la visite de la dernière maison, qu'Harry se dérida un peu. C'était celle qui n'était pas mitoyenne. On était toujours en ville, mais la rue dans laquelle se trouvait la maison était relativement calme. Elle se trouvait aux abords d'un square où des enfants qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés, s'amusaient à la balançoire, où de jeunes étudiants étaient allongés sur la pelouse, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de l'été.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la maison, il s'y sentit bien. Comme chez-lui. Il esquissa un premier sourire. Pansy lui fit la visite. La maison possédait un salon et une salle à manger bien distinctes, elle possédait une cheminée, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu dans les autres maisons. La cuisine était une pièce à part mais permettait d'y prendre les repas sans aucun souci.

Le premier étage ressemblait à une suite parentale à elle toute seule. S'y trouvait une chambre gigantesque avec sa propre salle de bain et un dressing qui pourrait faire pâlir n'importe quelle personne férue de mode. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry, mais il pensait qu'au moins, il n'aurait plus d'excuse pour ne pas ranger ses affaires convenablement avec la place qu'il y avait.

Le deuxième étage serait l'étage des enfants, pensa Harry. Il y avait les trois chambres qu'il espérait tant, la salle de bain qu'ils pourraient partager et une pièce supplémentaire qu'ils aménageraient à leur guise. Hermione aurait sans doute pensé à en faire une bibliothèque. La maison possédait une cave et un grenier. Parfait pour un locale de potion et une salle d'entrainement.

La vue sur le Kensington Square Garden l'enchantait.

-Hyde Park est juste à côté. Tu peux cacher la maison de la vue des moldus si tu le souhaites. L'inconvénient de cette maison c'est qu'elle n'est pas écologique du point de vue des moldus, mais bon en tant que sorcier, ça ne posera pas de problème. Enfin, ça ne poserait pas de problème à tout sorcier normalement constitué, mais à toi…

-Cette maison me plait, la coupa-t-il.

Pansy sortit son nez de son dossier et regarda Harry en esquissant en léger sourire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je la prends. Tu me prépares tous les papiers nécessaires et je signe.

-Et bien, c'est beaucoup plus rapide que je le pensais finalement, dit-elle satisfaite.

-A qui le dis-tu.

-Ca aurait sans doute été plus rapide si tu n'avais pas refusé pendant deux mois mes services d'agent immobilier hors-pair.

-Fais gaffe, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir tenir sur tes talons avec tes chevilles qui enflent.

-Ne dis surtout pas merci, réplica-t-elle.

-Je te dirais merci lorsque tu m'auras donné les papiers à signer.

-J'ai pas mal de boulot. Tu vas devoir attendre une semaine voire une dizaine de jours.

-J'attendrai.

 **000**

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle te trouverait ce que tu cherches depuis longtemps. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Harry.

-Ca fait au moins une bonne nouvelle pour cette journée. J'ai hâte de signer les papiers et de m'y installer.

-Ravi de constater que ton séjour ici t'a plu Potter.

-Mais je sais que je vais te manquer, Malefoy.

-Dans tes rêves.

Hermione sourit en voyant son meilleur ami et son mari se chamailler comme des gamins de cinq ans. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la réaction d'Harry lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit des trente-cinq ans de Drago avec lui. Il avait décrété qu'il ne lui pèterait pas que les dents mais qu'il le castrerait. Chose qu'il n'avait finalement pas faite puisque Hermione et Drago étaient mariés depuis quatre ans et avant trois enfants ensemble, Dorian, Anthea et Iris.

-Vous viendrez visiter quand je serai installé.

-Evidemment et j'ajouterai ma touche personnelle à cette demeure, lui dit Drago. Un bon gros serpent style rococo en plein milieu de ton salon, histoire de dire que c'est une Serpentard qui a déniché cette perle pour toi.

-Tu t'attends à ce que je m'incline devant ta meilleure amie ?

-Oui.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un hibou s'engouffra dans le salon pour lâcher une boite devant Harry. Ce dernier sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son fils aîné.

-J'ai dit aux enfants que j'avais trouvé une maison.

-Harry…

-Je sais je n'aurais pas dû étant donné que je n'ai rien signé, mais je voulais au moins leur rendre le sourire.

-Et c'est quoi cette boite ?

Harry l'ouvrit et se vit arracher le couvercle par les petites mains potelées d'Anthéa qui était sur les genoux de sa mère. Iris dormait dans son landau et Dorian faisait du coloriage en silence.

-Les enfants ne perdent vraiment pas le nord, dit Harry en souriant de plus belle. Ils m'ont envoyé toutes les indications pour avoir la chambre parfaite.

-Tu vas avoir pas mal de boulot, lui dit Hermione. Drago pourra t'aider.

-Eh ! J'ai un travail, moi !

-Ou Ron.

-Non mais, quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il un seconde fois.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, reprit Harry. Je me débrouillerai.

 **000**

Pansy se redressa du lit sur lequel elle était et enfila son soutien-gorge. Elle sentit une main caresser son dos, sourit et se retourna. A côté d'elle se trouvait un sorcier d'une bonne dizaine d'année de moins qu'elle qu'on pouvait considéré comme étant un véritable Adonis. Grand, svelte, les muscles apparents. Le genre d'homme pouvant faire craquer n'importe quelle femme sur son passage et Pansy avait été sur son passage.

Elle l'avait croisé dans un bar où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. Elle avait croisé son regard, lui avait sourit, il lui avait offert un verre, elle l'avait attrapé dans ses filets.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui dit-il en se redressant.

-Je rentre, répondit-elle alors qu'elle enfilait sa jupe.

-Pourquoi ? On vient à peine de commencer.

-Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Pansy se leva du lit alors que le jeune homme avait tenté de la retenir. Elle termina de s'habiller, se regarda dans son miroir de poche et se remit un peu de ce rouge à lèvres qu'elle aimait tant. Elle tourna la tête vers le sorcier qui semblait déçu de la voir s'en aller. Il était jeune et si mignon, pensa-t-elle. Mais pas assez robuste pour la supporter, elle. Elle le ferait pleurer en deux minutes si elle le voulait.

Elle revint vers le lit, lui embrassa la joue y laissant une marque de rouge à lèvres.

-On pourrait se revoir, proposa-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Mais ce fut un réel plaisir, de te connaître.

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta l'appartement où elle se trouvait. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour transplaner et rentrer chez-elle. Le silence qui y régnait l'apaisait. Désordonnée comme elle était, elle laissa tomber toutes ses affaires à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour se retrouver dans sa salle de bain. Elle resta quelques instant à se regarder dans le miroir.

Pansy avait quarante ans et n'avait jamais vraiment eu un problème avec son âge. Elle avait toujours assumé ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle reflétait, considérant que les rides qu'elle commençait à avoir faisaient parties d'elle-même. Elle se trouvait pas mal, libre et sans attaches, croquant la vie à pleine et profitant de ce qu'elle lui offrait, à savoir les hommes entre vingt-cinq et cinquante-cinq ans la vénérant comme la déesse qu'elle aurait voulu être. Elle se démaquilla, enlevant tout le fond de teint, le rouge à lèvres et le mascara qu'elle avait pour habitude de mettre et se coucha.

 **000**

Pansy adorait l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez les hommes, surtout lorsqu'elle se rendait au Ministère. Ils avaient ce regard absolument pas discret envers elle, la regardant de la tête au pied soit avec une tête de six pieds de long ou avec ce geste inconscient de passer sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure. Elle adorait se dire que les hommes imaginaient un jour pouvoir la mettre dans leur lit alors que c'était elle qui décidait où, quand et comment. Avec un comportement pareil, Drago, Blaise et Théo avaient fini par se demander comment ils avaient réussi à échapper à ses griffes dans leur jeunesse. « Je vous aime trop pour vous perdre. » leur avait-elle un jour dit.

Ce fut en entrant dans l'un des ascenseurs qu'elle tomba sur la personne qu'elle voulait voir.

-Potter ! L'homme que je cherchais.

-Parkinson, dit-il en en se mettant à côté d'elle. Quel déplaisir de te voir.

-Tu ne diras pas ça quand on se retrouvera seuls dans ton bureau, _chéri_.

Le peu de personne présente dans l'ascenseur jeta un petit regard à Harry et Pansy alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir. Une fois arrivés à bon port, Harry ouvrit la porte de son bureau et la laissa entrer. Elle jeta un léger regard autour d'elle. Spartiate était le mot qu'elle donnerait à cet endroit. Austère aussi. Cette pièce aurait vraiment eu besoin d'une bonne décoration. Elle fit le tour du bureau et vit des photos de James, Albus et Lily, une photo d'Harry, Ron et Hermione dans leur jeunesse, une de Teddy Lupin mais nul trace de Ginny. Sans doute avait-elle fini brûlée.

-Tu as fini d'inspecter mon bureau ?

-Il est affreusement triste. Comme toi en fait.

-Une bonne chose qu'il me convienne alors. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Aujourd'hui ça fait une semaine que je t'ai fait visiter la maison de tes vieux jours. Et comme je suis une femme d'affaire qui tient parole, voilà les papiers.

Pansy mit les papiers sur le bureau. Harry les prit en main et s'assit dans son fauteuil tout les feuilletant. Pansy s'assit sur le canapé et commença à fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes. Harry lava les yeux et sembla bugger quelque peu.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Un petit rite que je fais avec mes clients lorsqu'ils signent un acte de propriété. Une manière chaleureuse de leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans leur nouvelle demeure. Il m'arrive aussi de coucher avec eux quand ils sont assez canons, mais bon, tu comprendras que j'abstiendrai pour cette fois.

-Un : je n'ai pas encore signé.

-Ca ne saurait tarder, dit-elle en servant une première coupe.

-Deux : je ne bois pas en service.

-Ca en fera plus pour moi, dit-elle en servant une deuxième coupe.

-Et trois : Ce n'est absolument pas professionnel de coucher avec ses clients.

-Mais c'est tellement plaisant, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pansy lui tendit une coupe qu'il refusa. Elle haussa les épaules en buvant la sienne alors qu'Harry signait les papiers en faisant bien attention de parapher chaque page. Cette action le ramena près d'une quinzaine d'année en arrière lorsque Ginny et lui avaient tous les deux signé pour la maison où elle était maintenant avec son amant. Harry se força à ne pas y penser et redonna le dossier à Pansy. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et lui donna un trousseau de clés.

-Félicitations. Tu es propriétaire ! Youhou !

Pansy finit sa coupe, prit le dossier et le rangea dans son sac.

-N'oublie pas de m'inviter à ta pendaison crémaillère.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, dit-il

Pansy esquissa un léger sourire et quitta le bureau. Harry regarda le trousseau de clé qu'il avait dans les mains. Il était propriétaire. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter le manoir de ses amis, annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses enfants et emménager dans son nouveau chez-lui. Son regard dévia ensuite sur la table où était restée une flûte de champagne que Pansy lui avait laissée.

Et puis zut, ce n'était pas une coupe qui altérerait ses sens. Et puis il n'allait pas tarder à déjeuner, Hermione devait sans doute l'attendre. Ca annihilerait les effets.

-A ta nouvelle vie Harry.

Il but le verre cul-sec.

 **000**

Il avait fallu un week-end à Harry pour aménager sa nouvelle maison. Il avait eu l'aide de Ron, Drago et même d'Hermione quand Drago décidait qu'il voulait s'occuper de ses enfants. Blaise et Théo étaient même venus une fois, plus par curiosité que pour vraiment apporter une quelconque aide. Ce qui avait vraiment été dur pour lui avait été de respecter les volontés de ses trois enfants,qui changeaient à chaque courrier qu'ils lui envoyaient, soit tous les matins. Mais il y était parvenu. Il avait enfin aménagé sa nouvelle maison et envoyé des photos de leurs chambres à ses enfants.

« Tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai chez maman et le mettre dans ma nouvelle chambre, si tu veux. » lui avait dit James.

Mais il avait été hors de question pour lui de retourner dans cette maison qui n'était plus la sienne et d'affronter Ginny. Il ne voulait plus la voir, ni lui parler. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

Il se doutait que Ginny devait être au courant qu'il avait acheté une nouvelle maison. Ron avait sans doute dû lui en parler, voyant mal Hermione aborder le sujet avec elle puisqu'elles ne se parlaient presque plus. Harry n'avait pas voulu qu'Hermione fasse un choix. Ron ne l'avait pas ouvertement fait, même s'il n'avait pas accepté les actions de sa sœur. Mais Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se ranger du côté d'Harry et d'ignorer les pas que Ginny avait fait vers elle.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, cette maison est vraiment magnifique, répéta Hermione pour la énième fois. Tu l'as vraiment bien décoré Harry.

-C'est toi qui l'a décoré Hermione, lui dit-il.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Et c'est moi qui lui ai trouvé la maison, s'exclama Pansy fière d'elle. La preuve que cet homme a vraisemblablement besoin d'une femme pour les choix cruciaux dans sa vie.

-Ne te prends pas pour plus importante que tu ne l'es, Parkinson.

-Mais je suis importante, dit-elle en prenant un petit four.

-Ce qui me dérange, c'est que l'endroit soit entièrement moldu, dit Blaise. Je me sentirai bridé à ta place. Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

-C'est l'avantage d'être sang-mêlé ou né-moldu, dit la femme de Théo. On s'intègre plus facilement peu importe où on se trouve.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Justine, approuva Hermione.

-Ben tiens, lança Pansy.

-Toi tu es jalouse parce que je me suis plus rapidement entendue avec Justine que toi avec elle, lui dit-elle.

-Pas du tout ! répondit Pansy en la snobant. Et puis entre moldue on se comprend forcément.

-Pansy s'il te plait, désamorce, lui dit Millicent.

-Non.

Elle prit un verre et quitta le salon. Ron quitta également le salon pour rejoindre Harry qui était dans la cuisine.

-Sally n'a pas voulu venir ? demanda Harry.

-Elle voulait rester avec les enfants.

-Elle voulait rester avec les enfants ou ne pas voir Hermione ?

-Ne pas voir Hermione, avoua-t-il. Tu sais à quel point elles s'adorent.

-Comme le feu et la glace.

-Elle a du mal à comprendre comment je peux bien m'entendre avec Hermione malgré notre divorce et comment j'ai pu en même temps accepter qu'elle épouse Malefoy. Enfin tu vois le truc…

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Mon meilleur ami m'a fait comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient et que mes enfants étaient heureux, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Ca ne fait que confirmer le fait que ça sera toujours aussi dur pour moi.

-Le fait que James, Albus et Lily vivent mal la situation est normal Harry. Un divorce est toujours dur à accepter.

-S'il n'y avait que ça.

Harry voulut prendre le plateau où se trouvait le restant de petits-fours mais Ron le prit à sa place.

-Eh Harry, tu t'en remettras. Je ne dis pas que Ginny et toi vous entendrez comme Hermione et moi, je ne suis pas naïf. Elle t'a trompé, elle t'a trahi, mais tu t'en remettras et tes enfants aussi. Il faut juste un peu de temps. Et puis un jour, le bonheur te tombera sur le coin du nez sans que tu t'y attendes.

-Un peu comme Sally et toi ?

-C'est ça. Allez, viens.

Harry fut le premier à sortir de la cuisine. Ron le suivait de près avec le plateau jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de casse se fasse entendre.

-Et merde ! pesta Ron en voyant le plateau à terre.

-Ma chemise ! s'exclama Pansy. C'est du vin rouge sur de la soie !

-Désolé, dit Harry toujours ailleurs.

-Non mais laisse tomber. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir la remettre. Elle est toute fichue !

-Mais non, on peut la nettoyer. Mais il faut le faire toute de suite si tu ne veux pas que la tâche reste incrustée. Viens.

Harry lança un sort pour nettoyer le désastre et monta au premier étage suivit d'une Pansy grincheuse. Cette chemise lui avait coûté une fortune. Elle ne pouvait pas être gâchée par une vulgaire tâche de vin !

-Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te donner une de mes chemises en attendant que…

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans la gorge d'Harry lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une Pansy en soutien-gorge lui tendant sa chemise nacrée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il paraît que je suis sexy lorsque je ne porte qu'une simple chemise d'homme.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur, dit-il en prenant la chemise.

-Pourquoi être pudique quand on a un corps comme le mien, je te le demande ?

-Pour une question de décence et de savoir-vivre.

Il entendit Pansy le suivre jusque dans sa salle de bain.

-Je ne vais pas l'abîmer ta chemise, tu sais

-Je veille juste au cas où. Les elfes de maison ont parfois tendance à faire des crasses à leur maître.

-Merci de me prendre pour ton esclave.

-Oh ce n'est pas contre toi. Tous les hommes sont mes esclaves. Maintenant frotte, homme !

Pansy lui tourna le dos pendant qu'Harry se hâtait pour nettoyer cette chemise. La tâche n'était pas très grande et le vin n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de sécher alors le nettoyage fut assez rapide. Il mit la chemise à sécher et rejoignit ses amis pour finir la soirée.

Hormis le fait que Pansy se plaignait de porter une chemise d'homme dont la qualité laissait à désirer, le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Il était assez rare que les Serpentard et Gryffondor se réunissent pour des réjouissances particulières. La dernière en date devait sans doute du mariage d'Hermione et de Drago, mais Harry devait admette que ça lui fit du bien de voir ces Serpentard.

Blaise était assez drôle, Théo plutôt carré comme Hermione mais sa femme était adorable. Daphné était douce, de même que Millicent. Son mari n'était pas très bavard mais restait sympathique. Drago était Drago et Pansy était Pansy. Fidèles à eux-mêmes. Mais il les appréciait tels qu'ils étaient.

La soirée se termina tard dans la nuit, après qu'Hermione ait fait promettre à Harry de prendre soin de lui. Depuis qu'elle avait accouché d'Iris, elle considérait que toute personne vivant sous son toit et n'étant pas son mari était l'un de ses enfants. Harry était un septième enfant pour elle.

Harry soupira lorsque sa porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle. La soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée finalement.

-Tout le monde est parti ?

-Ah, putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? s'exclama Harry en la voyant.

-Je bois.

-Du vin alors que tu as remis ta chemise. Tu aimes les risques inutiles.

-Dit celui qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à frôler la mort tous les ans à Poudlard.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je le cherchais.

-C'est à se demander.

-Tu n'as pas un chez-toi ?

-Oui.

Pansy servit un autre verre qu'elle lui tendit. Harry l'accepta et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-J'attends, dit-elle.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du merci que j'attends depuis deux semaines déjà. Tu sais, celui que tu aurais dû me dire en signant les papiers, en acceptant la flûte de champagne et les clés de cette splendide demeure.

-Tu peux toujours attendre.

-Blaireau !

-Non, je suis un lion.

-Un lion dépressif, alors.

-Je ne suis pas dépressif, se défendit Harry.

-Oh si tu l'es. Tu es dans les bas-fonds de la tristesse. Tu as le sentiment que tu es un moins que rien qui n'a rien fait de sa vie ou qu'il l'a carrément gâchée, et qui ne remontera jamais la pente. Dis-toi une chose Potter, tu n'es qu'une pauvre merde. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Nous sommes tous des merdes, tous autant que nous sommes.

-Tu essaies de mon remonter le moral-là ?

-Non. Je te dis la vérité. J'ai d'autres solutions pour remonter le moral. Un truc radical. Enfin, deux trucs.

-C'est quoi ?

-Je premier truc, c'est l'alcool. Bois mon petit Potter, bois.

Harry posa immédiatement le verre sur la table basse du salon.

-Le deuxième truc… ce sont les endorphines.

-Les endorphines ? répéta Harry. Vraiment ?

-Oui, les endorphines. Et tu sais comment on sécrète les endorphines ?

-Depuis quand tu es médicomage ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas médicomage. Mais je suis experte en endorphine parce que j'adore les sécréter et je vais t'aider.

-Et comment ? En m'envoyant dans une salle de sport ?

Pansy posa son verre sur la table basse. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire écarlate.

-Non. Par l'orgasme.

-Hein, quoi ? fit Harry en se levant brusquement. Non mais tu es folle ?!

-Folle ? répéta-t-elle presque choquée. Non, j'essaie de t'aider !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, merci ! Non mais elle est complètement cinglée celle-là, dit-il en débarrassant la table jusque dans la cuisine.

-Je ne suis pas cinglée Potter, je dis simplement qu'un bonheur intense, fulgurant et soudain tel qu'un orgasme te remettrait rapidement de bonne humeur.

-Et tu en sais quelque chose parce que… ?

-Parce que j'ai couché avec pas mal de mec divorcé à qui… j'ai débloqué tout ça.

-Débloqué tout ça…, répéta Harry atterré.

Non mais il croyait rêver. Comment en était-il venu à avoir une conversation pareil avec Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard de son état, qu'il prenait pour la folie personnifiée ? Et à raison.

-Rentre-chez toi, Parkinson. Le vin t'est monté à la tête.

-T'es pas croyable ! Quel type de mec es-tu, franchement ? Je t'ai montré un appartement en or beaucoup mieux que cette maison moldue et ça t'a laissé de marbre! Et là, je t'offre - disons les choses comme elles sont – moi, pour une nuit histoire que tu ailles mieux et tu dis non ?! Harry Potter dit non à Pansy Parkinson ! On se croirait dans la quatrième dimension !

-Non, la quatrième dimension serait qu'on couche ensemble. Tu sais que ce que tu fais s'apparente à de la prostitution ? dit-il en frottant frénétiquement les deux verres de vins.

-De la prostitution ? dit-elle en se mettait à côté de lui. Parce que tu avais l'intention de me payer plus que la commission pour la maison ? Je te propose simplement mes services, pour une fois que je suis généreuse.

-Ta générosité est mal placée, Parkinson.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

-Pourquoi tu veux soudainement coucher avec moi ? Je ne comprends pas. On se déteste !

-On se déteste mais j'aime les causes perdues et tu en es une.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que…

Mais les lèvres rouges de Pansy se retrouvèrent collées aux siennes. Harry aurait bien voulu reculer, la repousser dire qu'elle était complètement malade de se jeter sur lui comme ça, mais le réflexe d'Harry fut tout autre. Il avait lâché le verre dans l'évier et avait bêtement levé les mains comme si on lui pointait la baguette en plein milieu du front. Ses lèvres bougèrent automatiquement contre celles de Pansy sans qu'il puisse vraiment y faire quelque chose. C'était comme si elles étaient totalement indépendantes du reste de son corps.

Pansy rompit le baiser l'air de rien et se regarda à travers le grille-pain pour voir si son rouge à lèvres n'avait pas débordé.

-On tente d'être généreux comme on peut. Bon, fit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule, à un de ces quatre. En espérant que…

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Yes, yes, yes ! pensa Pansy. Elle allait se taper Harry Potter, lui hurlait la petite voix qui lui servait de conscience. Pas qu'elle en avait toujours rêvé mais ça serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche pour elle ! Elle sentit Harry la soulever pour la poser sur le plan de travail.

-Pourquoi tu as remis ton chemisier, lui dit-il en défaisant les boutons.

-C'est quand même beaucoup mieux que tes chemises en coton, répliqua-t-elle en envoyant valser le haut d'Harry à travers la cuisine.

-Tu as quoi contre mes chemises ? demanda Harry.

-Rien, quand elles ne sont pas sur toi. Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ma cuisine est trop jeune pour voir ce qu'on va faire, dit-il en la portant hors de la pièce. On va trouver un endroit plus approprié…

 **000**

Harry reprenait son souffle, allongé sur le sol du salon, seule pièce qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre. Etait-ce un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Il aurait quelque part souhaité que les deux réponses soient positives, mais la respiration saccadée qui ne venait pas de lui, pouvait le contraire.

-Oh… Merlin ! fit Pansy affalée sur lui. Telle est prise qui croyait prendre.

Harry se mit soudainement à éclater d'un rire nerveux. Sur le coup, Pansy pensait avoir réussi une partie de ce qu'elle souhaitait, le rendre moins morose. Mais plus il riait, plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Quoi ? Oh, rien… je… je pensais à un truc que j'avais dit à Malefoy il y a cinq ans le jour de son anniversaire.

-Et c'était quoi ?

-Qu'il faudrait me passer sur le corps pour que j'accepte un jour de t'embrasser. Mais non seulement je t'ai embrassé mais en plus, c'est toi qui m'es passée dessus.

-C'est assez ironique en effet, dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

Elle se redressa un peu et regarda Harry dont la respiration commençait à reprendre un rythme normal.

-Quoi ? dit-il.

-Tu n'as eu que Ginny pas vrai ?

-Je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai trouvé… très généreux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Je dois le prendre comment ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien. Vraiment très bien. Tellement bien que je serai prête à recommencer, dit Pansy en se penchent vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je croyais que c'était toi qui tentais d'être généreuse avec moi.

-C'est de la générosité de faire l'amour deux fois de suite, non ? Ca ne doit plus t'arriver. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'en profiter.

-Tu ne fais que ça, profiter, répondit Harry.

Mais Harry devait bien admettre qu'il profitait bien également de la situation aussi hallucinante soit-elle. Ca faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour et pas seulement parce qu'il s'était séparé de Ginny. Il ne se passait déjà plus rien entre eux depuis des mois lorsqu'Harry avait découvert son infidélité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Pansy alors qu'Harry était au-dessus d'elle.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre où se trouvait lueur blanchâtre qui semblait foncer vers la maison. Un patronus s'engouffra dans le salon. Harry reconnut la voix d'un de ses collègues qui lui demandait se rendre immédiatement au Ministère pour une affaire urgente. Harry se leva précipitamment en lançant juron, forçant Pansy à quitter la place confortable où elle se trouvait.

-Il faut que j'aille au boulot, dit-il en se rhabillant.

-T'es sérieux là ? fit-elle stupéfaite. Maintenant ? Je veux dire… alors qu'on était… Et puis il est quatre heures et c'est dimanche ! On ne bosse pas le dimanche !

-Quand on est chef des Aurors, si. Et tu l'as entendu, on me demande de l'aide. Je ne peux pas dire non.

Pansy le vit s'habiller et s'agiter en quatrième vitesse. Il semblait avoir l'habitude de partir comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre son jean qu'il avait déjà sa veste sur le dos.

-Tu fais attention à tout éteindre et à bien fermer en partant. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Euh… D'accord, dit-elle prise au dépourvu, mais…

-Cool ! Salut ! Et merci !

Harry quitta la maison par la cheminé laissant une Pansy Parkinson complètement interdite dans le salon. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir loupé un chapitre alors qu'elle avait voulu ce qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été utilisée et jetée comme un vulgaire déchet.

 **000**

Ca faisait une bonne semaine que Pansy avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait et d'avoir été prise pour une idiote.

En temps normal, lorsqu'elle couchait avec un homme, elle pouvait s'attendre à avoir dès le lendemain un bouquet de fleur et un mot enflammé dans lequel l'amant en question lui disait qu'il avait passé un bon moment qu'il serait ravi de la revoir, chose qui n'arrivait pas. Lorsqu'Harry était précipitamment parti, elle avait donc pensé qu'elle aurait un mot de sa part, s'excusant de l'avoir laissé comme une vieille chaussette trouée dans son salon, à peine habillée. Suite à ça il l'aurait invité à déjeuner ou même à dîner pour se faire pardonner. Invitation qu'elle aurait refusée pour montrer qui dirigeait les opérations. Seulement elle n'avait rien eu.

Rien ! Nada ! Nothing ! Que dalle !

Et ça ce n'était pas normal. On lui courrait toujours après d'habitude ! Bon oui, c'est vrai que c'était elle qui avait voulu être « généreuse » mais tout de même ! Juste un mot, quoi ! Non. Harry Potter en avait bien profité et utilisait à présent le silence radio. Mais Pansy n'était pas comme ça. C'était elle qui imposait le silence radio. Pas les hommes et surtout pas Harry Potter. Elle allait lui montrer !

-Mélissa ? Annulez tous mes rendez-vous, voulez-vous ?

-Très bien, répondit son assistante. Tout va bien ?

-Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en se remettant du rouge à lèvres. Mais j'ai un petit compte à régler.

Mélissa n'en dit pas plus, tentant de retenir son sourire après l'avoir vu se remettre du rouge à lèvres. Il y en avait un qui risquerait de passer un sale quart d'heure, pensa-t-elle. Et elle avait raison. Pansy voulait qu'il craque et elle avait toutes les armes de son côté. Armes qui étaient peu nombreuses mais ô combien efficaces. Elle voulait qu'il souffre… après le plaisir.

Premier bon point, Harry semblait surpris de la voir dans son bureau.

-Parkinson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vais bien merci, et toi ? dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se posa contre son bureau en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Il y a un problème avec la maison ?

-Où sont mes fleurs ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Où sont mes fleurs ? Je t'ai trouvé une maison et j'ai couché avec toi. J'ai droit à des fleurs !

-Et tu viens me voir au beau milieu de l'après-midi pour ça ?

-Oui. J'exige des fleurs.

-On croirait rêver…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Hôte-moi d'un doute Parkinson, c'est bien toi qui me parlais de générosité en faisant allusion à la « sécrétion des endorphines » pour que je sois mien déprimé ?

-Et alors ?

-Je me suis senti moins déprimé et je t'ai dit merci. Ca aurait dû suffire, non ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non. On ne me dit pas merci. On me dit « Encore, toujours plus ! J'ai envie de toi. On se revoit quand ? » Mais pas un simple merci, en me laissant en plan dans un salon qui n'est pas le mien !

-Oh, fit Harry. Donc c'est ça le problème. Je ne me suis pas prosterné devant Pansy Parkinson, prêtresse des endorphines.

Ok, stop ! pensa Pansy. Il ne culpabilisait même pas. Il se moquait littéralement d'elle, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui faisait aucun effet. Tant pis, Pansy décida de passer à l'étape supérieur. Il allait le regretter.

-Exactement, Potter. Et crois-moi, tu vas bientôt le faire.

-J'en doute fort.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir résister.

-Je pense que ça ira.

Pansy baissa la tête avec un léger sourire et desserra la ceinture de son trench. Elle défit le seul bouton qu'elle avait fermé avant de partir et ouvrit entièrement le trench. La tête qu'Harry faisait valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Pansy était ravie de son effet car elle était actuellement vêtue de sous-vêtements couleur rouge carmin de la même couleur que son rouge à lèvres.

-Toi, moi, sur ce bureau. Maintenant.

Son sourire s'élargit de plus en plus lorsqu'elle vit Harry s'approcher mais disparut dans la seconde en le voyant fermer son trench.

-Non mais t'es complètement cinglée ou quoi ? On est sur mon lieu de travail ! dit-il en bouclant la ceinture. Je suis désolé pour toi si tu n'as pas apprécié que je ne t'envoie pas des fleurs, une boite de chocolat ou autre mais un, nous ne sommes plus dans les années quarante et deux, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc de cirer les pompes des personnes qui le réclament ! alors tu vas quitter mon bureau pour gérer ton instabilité ailleurs !

Pansy l'avait bien écouté, bien entendu mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'ouvrir à nouveau son trench et de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Mais arrête enfin ! s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Tu peux toujours continuer de dire que je suis une cinglée complètement instable, mais tu le feras en même temps que notre partie en jambe en l'air !

-Dans tes rêves, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Dans tes rêves à toi !

Pansy l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement en profitant pour s'asseoir sur son bureau. Harry tenta vainement de résister, de s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'une montagne de questions s'imposait à son esprit. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi se jetait-elle sur lui ? Et pourquoi ne la repoussait-il plus ? Pourquoi posait-il ses mains sur son corps ? Pourquoi son corps ne réagissait-il pas ou justement, pourquoi réagissait-il ? Il sentit les jambes de Pansy se mettre autour de sa taille alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise.

Pansy souriait intérieurement. Elle avait gagné. Ils s'enverraient en l'air sur son bureau et ce serait elle qui partirait en le laissant plan à moitié nu. Et elle n'aurait pas ce sentiment d'être une vulgaire prostituée. Mais sa maigre victoire s'effondra à l'instant où ils entendirent toquer à la porte.

-Laisse toquer, dit-elle à travers ses lèvres.

-Non…

-Harry ! C'est Teddy !

Harry s'arrêta immédiatement et lâcha Pansy qui tomba lourdement sur le bureau. Les enfants, quelle plaie ! pensa-t-elle. Ils s'arrangèrent correctement et Harry ouvrit à son filleul.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Harry.

-Euh… oui. Et toi, ça va ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bonjour mon petit Teddy.

Teddy tourna la tête et vit Pansy nonchalamment assise sur le canapé, le trench fermé.

-Bonjour Pansy, répondit-il en souriant. Tu vas bien ?

-Parfaitement bien. Et toi ? Heureux d'avoir fini ta formation et d'être enfin Auror avec ton parrain ?

-Très heureux. Ma grand-mère un peu moins. Et je ne parle pas de Victoire…

-Teddy, pourquoi tu es venu ? lui demanda Harry alors qu'il fusillait Pansy du regard.

-Hum ? Ah oui ! Kingsley veut te voir. Maintenant.

-Dis-lui que j'arrive dans deux minutes.

-Ok. Tu… tu nous excuses Pansy ? J'ai autre chose à dire à mon cher parrain.

-Fais donc, mon petit Teddy.

Teddy tira Harry hors du bureau et lui lança un léger sourire que son parrain n'appréciait pas du tout.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis heureux que tu tournes la page avec Ginny.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Tu as des traces de rouges à lèvres. Le même que Pansy porte actuellement.

-Quoi ? Merde !

Harry essuya sa bouche avec le revers de la manche alors que Teddy riait aux éclats.

-Tu ne sais rien, tu n'as rien vu. Pas un mot Teddy, c'est clair ?

-Oui, chef ! plaisanta-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Va dire à Kingsley que j'arrive.

-Ok.

Teddy s'éloigna en sifflotant pendant qu'Harry retourna dans son bureau. Pansy se leva du canapé et s'avança vers Harry en chaloupant et en ouvrant son manteau.

-Alors, alors... Et si on reprenait là où on en était resté. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment et que le Ministre m'attend.

-Alors quand ?

-Jamais.

Il referma son manteau en prenant soin de ne pas se faire alpaguer au passage. Il prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu peux partir par la cheminée si tu veux, lui dit-il avant de quitter le bureau.

Pansy se retrouva de nouvelle fois seule, quittée par un Harry Potter complètement détaché. Là, ça ne passait plus du tout !

 **000**

-Vous savez ce qu'a décrété Barbara ? dit Daphné. Que plus grande, elle se marierait avec Drago.

-Mais n'importe quelle femme veut se marier avec Drago. Moi je voulais me marier avec Drago, dit Pansy en souriant.

-Mais il n'y en a que deux qui y sont parvenues, dit Millicent.

-Et une qui a été assez intelligente pour rester.

-Que Merlin maudisse Hermione Granger, dit Pansy en levant son verre avant de le boire.

Elle grimaçait souvent en réalisant qu'un de ses meilleurs amis avait épousé une femme telle qu'Hermione Granger. Mais elle ne la détestait pas, au contraire. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle rendait Drago heureux, ensuite parce qu'elle lui avait donné plus d'enfants qu'il n'aurait lui même pu imaginer et surtout parce qu'elle avait fait ce que personne n'aurait pensé, elle avait légalement adopté Scorpius. Et rien que pour ça, Hermione avait toute l'estime de Pansy, même si elle lui envoyait des piques de temps en temps pour la forme.

-Tu envisages d'avoir un autre enfant avec Blaise ? demanda Millicent.

-Blaise aimerait beaucoup avoir un garçon mais on a tellement souffert pour avoir Barbara que je ne me sens pas prête à recommencer. Mais en même temps j'ai quarante ans et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, quand pourrais-je le faire ?

-Dans dix ans ? dit Pansy. Après tout, les sorciers de grande famille de sang-pur sont réputés pour avec des enfants assez tard.

-Je ne me vois pas accoucher à cinquante ans et emmener mon fils prendre le Poudlard Express à soixante et un ans. Non. De toute façon je n'utilise pas la contraception depuis près de quinze ans alors ça viendra quand ça viendra.

-Comme pour Pansy, taquina Millicent.

-Oubliez-moi les filles. Je resterai une éternelle célibattante, gâtant les enfants de mes amies. C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux.

-Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras un homme bon sous tout rapport dont tu seras folle amoureuse.

-Oh non, trop de problème. J'en ai déjà un sans être amoureuse alors…

-Quoi ? firent Millicent et Daphné.

Oups, pensa Pansy. Elle venait de trop en dire, ou pas assez. Même si elle essayait de faire craquer Harry, elle ne se voyait pas raconter tout ça à son entourage. C'était aussi bizarre que la découverte de l'histoire d'amour entre Drago et Hermione. Elle devait rester évasive avec ses amies, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvenienne à ses fins.

-Un sorcier que j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas très longtemps.

-On veut tout savoir, dit Daphné titillée par sa curiosité.

Broder, il fallait broder.

-Rien d'extraordinaire. Il a la quarantaine, il est divorcé et…

-Il est mignon ? C'est un bon coup ? demanda Millicent.

La question parût assez étrange aux oreilles de Pansy parce qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment demandée si Harry était mignon. Il était plutôt bel homme oui, comme tous les hommes qu'elle côtoyait – même Ron était à son goût. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il était musclé tout en étant fin, sans doute grâce aux entrainements physiques que les Aurors devaient avoir. Est-ce qu'il était un bon coup ? Pansy admettait qu'elle avait passé un bon moment sur le sol du salon – ce qui l'étonnait quand on savait qu'Harry n'avait couché qu'avec Ginny avant elle - et il embrassait bien aussi.

-Ca va. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Le souci c'est que notre unique partie de jambe en l'air l'indiffère et qu'il n'a même pas craqué quand je suis arrivée dans son bureau en tenue de combat.

-Tu as osé ! dit Daphné.

-Oui. Alors je sais bien que le Ministre l'avait appelé, mais quand même ! On ne reste pas indifférente à ça ! dit-elle en montrant sa silhouette.

-Il travaille au Ministère ? répéta Millicent. Drago le connaît ?

-Sans doute. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéressait chez-lui.

Pansy raconta donc ces déboires sans trop entrer dans les détails. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à ce sujet et à propos du comportement d'Harry qui était inhabituel des autres hommes.

-Peut-être qu'il joue avec toi. Qu'il veut voir où toi tu iras pour le faire craquer.

-Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! C'est moi qui impose les règles ! Je lance le filet, j'attrape, je couche, je largue !

-Et bien pour l'instant, c'est lui qui largue.

Le regard que lança Pansy à Daphné fit rire Millicent aux éclats.

Pansy avait aimé ce petit dîner entre fille. Il fallait dire que ça leur arrivait de moins en moins avec le temps, surtout depuis la naissance de Barbara. Mais Daphné avait fait un effort et la soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée.

-Il doit être gay, dit Pansy en marchant. Je ne vois que ça.

-Pansy…

-Je ne vois que cette solution pour que je le laisse indifférente.

-Tu ne t'es pas dit que tu n'étais peut-être pas son genre de femme ?

-Il a couché avec moi. Je suis son genre de femme. Ah, merde !

Pansy se retrouva au sol en une fraction de seconde. Millicent et Daphné se baissèrent immédiatement.

-Pansy, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je me suis foulée la cheville, dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Attends, on va t'aider à te relever.

Millicent et Daphné s'y hâtèrent mais les gémissements de douleur de Pansy la dissuadèrent de la mettre debout.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ca m'apprendra à mettre des talons aussi hauts, dit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures en grimaçant.

-Fais attention, n'aggrave pas ta blessure, lui dit Daphné. Je vais envoyer un patronus à Blaise pour qu'il vienne. Quoi que ça ne sera peut-être pas la peine… Eh ! Harry !

Hein ? Quoi ? pensa Pansy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là à cette heure-ci ? Elle tourna la tête et vit Harry discuter avec un autre homme qui transplana sur le champ. Harry s'avança tout sourire vers Daphné et le perdit en voyant Pansy à terre, grimaçant toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il.

-On dînait entre filles lorsque madame s'est foulée la cheville.

-Oh, dit-il en regardant Pansy à terre.

-Et elle est tellement lourde qu'on ne peut pas la porter, dit Millicent.

-Eh ! Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse ! rouspéta Pansy.

-Peut-être que tu l'es, taquina Harry.

-Va te faire voir, Potter !

-Pansy ! Un peu de respect pour ton héros ! C'est lui qui va te ramener chez-toi, puisque nous ne pouvons pas. Ca ne te dérange pas Harry ?

Pansy et Harry eurent la même réaction, à savoir écarquiller les yeux, se regarder, puis regarder Daphné et imaginer de quelle manière ils pourraient bien la tuer. Mais le visage d'Harry se détendit bien vite après ça. Il se baissa, plaça un bras sous les genoux de Pansy et l'autre dans son dos.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je viens juste de terminer de toutes manières. Allez, viens-là, toi !

-Eh ! Doucement ! dit-elle.

-Vous pouvez y aller, dit Harry. Je la ramène à bon port.

-Merci beaucoup Harry. Et toi, repose-toi, dit Millicent en faisant la bise à Pansy. Daphné fit de même.

-Je vous envoie un hibou demain si je ne meurs pas entre temps.

Daphné et Millicent transplanèrent laissant Pansy et Harry seuls dans la rue.

-Je peux transplaner directement chez-toi ?

-Oui.

-Et bien on y va.

Harry transplana se retrouvant au beau milieu de salon de Pansy.

-Tu peux me poser sur le canapé.

Harry s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain, s'y rendit et revint tout de suite avec quelques affaires.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de chose dans ton armoire à pharmacie.

-Je suis rarement malade.

-Je ferai avec les moyens du bord, alors.

Pansy vit Harry lever ses jambes et s'asseoir au bout du canapé. Il lui prit la cheville endommagée et y passa une crème chauffante. Pansy grimaça.

-Désolé, dit-il.

Pansy ne dit pas un mot et le regarda faire. Harry ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal, mais elle appréhendait la douleur à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait appuyer sur la foulure. Il banda ensuite sa cheville.

-Et voilà.

-Merci. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des connaissances en médicomagie.

-Simplement les rudimentaires appris pendant la formation d'Aurors. Tu vas devoir rester immobiliser pendant environ une semaine.

-Une semaine ?! Mais… et mon travail ?

-Tu vas devoir déléguer.

-J'ai horreur de ça, pesta-t-elle.

-Je connais ça, répondit Harry en lâchant un petit sourire. Tu veux… tu veux que je fasse quelque chose avant que je parte ou…

-Je veux bien une tasse d'eau chaude avec une rondelle de citron.

Harry fut assez surpris de la requête.

-Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça mais… d'accord. Pas d'alcool ?

-Je suis plutôt fatiguée, mais toi sers-toi.

Deuxième effet de surprise pour les deux sorciers. Harry était en train de comprendre qu'elle lui proposait de rester un peu plus longtemps alors que Pansy se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait proposé ça. Elle songea ensuite qu'il prendrait cette phrase pour une simple formule de politesse, refuserait et partirait. Mais il était là, avec sa tasse à elle et un de soda pour lui. Il plaça un coussin sous la cheville de Pansy et s'assit sur la table basse, près d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux tout en buvant son verre.

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour cette après-midi ?

-Toujours, dit-elle en buvant sa tasse. Tu m'as laissé en plan deux fois en une semaine, c'est beaucoup pour mon égo.

-J'ai cru comprendre.

-Tu ne t'excuseras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Mais tu peux être contente de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as – comment tu as dit ça ? – « débloqué tout ça ».

-C'est facile lorsque l'homme en question n'a eu qu'une seule femme dans sa vie.

-J'étais fière de n'avoir eu qu'une seule femme dans ma vie, lui dit-il.

-Elle ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Visiblement… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir une famille ? Un mari, des enfants ? Une vie privée… plus stable ?

Harry vit une ombre traverser le visage de Pansy et réalisa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui poser cette question. Il comprit que quelque chose s'était passée des année auparavant. Quelque chose que peu de personne devait connaître. Pansy se redressa pour se mettre face à Harry.

-J'aimerais que tu gardes pour toi ce que je vais te dire. Ce n'est pas forcément un secret, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

-D'accord.

-Quand… quand j'ai eu vingt-quatre ans, j'ai rencontré un homme. Il était… tout ce qu'une fille comme moi pouvait rechercher. Beau, intelligent, pur, fortuné. Et il semblait s'intéresser à moi, ce qui était un miracle de mon point de vue. Il m'a fait la cours – ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est qu'on dit chez les hautes lignées de sang-pur. J'ai craqué et on s'est très vite mariés. Il y a une tradition chez les hautes lignées qui est d'avoir un héritier dans les neufs mois suivants le mariage.

-Un peu comme la famille royale.

-Ils n'étaient pas tous des moldus à l'époque. Enfin, on s'y est attelé. On a essayé, encore et encore. Mais je ne tombais pas enceinte. Alors on a fait des tests médicomagiques, bu des potions, lancé des sortilèges. Et ils ont tous conclu à la même chose : Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant.

Harry vit un éclair de tristesse traverser le regard de Pansy. Il n'avait jamais vu ça chez-elle. C'était comme si cette nouvelle lui faisait vraiment du mal alors qu'elle se considérait comme étant une femme libre, indépendante et sans attaches.

-Je ne suis pas stérile, dit-elle précipitamment. J'ai juste du mal. Les médicomages disaient que ça pendrait sûrement du temps, comme pour Daphné et Blaise, mais qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. J'étais triste, mais je me disais que nous étions mariés, qu'on s'aimait et qu'il y avait d'autres alternatives pour avoir des enfants, comme l'adoption. J'avais oublié un détail…

-Les orphelinats sorciers ne rassemblent que des sangs-mêlés ou des cracmols, dit Harry.

-Ouais… Mais sur le coup je m'en fichais éperdument, à partir du moment où on arrivait à former une famille. Je l'aimais. Mais il n'était pas de cet avis. Il a changé du jour au lendemain, est devenu plus distant et m'a rapidement fait comprendre que je ne lui servais plus à rien étant donné que je n'étais pas capable de lui donner un hériter. J'ai vite compris qu'il m'avait prise pour une jument. Qu'il ne m'aimait pas pour ce que j'étais mais pour mon sang. Juste mon sang. Il a demandé le divorce et en une fraction de seconde j'ai perdu mon mari, ma maison, mes parents – qui ne supportaient pas d'avoir une fille incapable « d'enfanter ». Il ne me restait plus que mes amis et j'ai trouvé refuge chez Blaise et Daphné.

Pansy s'interrompit et Harry put voir ses yeux pleins de larmes. La première envie d'Harry fut la volonté de la prendre dans ses bras mais s'abstint, pensant qu'elle le prendrait pour un malade.

-J'ai pensé à ce moment-là que je ne me ferais plus avoir par les hommes et que c'est moi qui les mènerait à la baguette. Pas eux. Enfin tout ça pour dire que oui, j'ai rêvé de la vie de famille et j'ai failli l'avoir… Mais qui voudrait d'une femme qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ?

-Celui qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es et pas ce que tu montres.

Le regard de Pansy croisa celui d'Harry et elle esquissa un sourire avant de rire franchement.

-Les Gryffondor ne changeront jamais, qu'ils aient dix ou quarante ans. Je ne suis pas une femme qu'on aime Potter. Je suis une femme qu'on désire. Une nuit, une semaine, pas plus.

-Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça.

-Je sais. Quand je vois Théo, Blaise et Drago je me dis que j'ai de la chance de les avoir pour amis et que leurs femmes ont de la chance elles aussi de les avoir pour maris. Blaise est drôle, Théo est intègre et Drago est un père et beau-père merveilleux. J'aurais voulu avoir tout ça.

-Tu peux l'avoir.

-Mais arrête, je suis une femme de quarante ans accro à son boulot. Je suis sur la pente descendante.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi pessimiste.

-Ce n'est pas du pessimisme Potter. Je suis simplement réaliste. Toi tu es pessimiste.

-Je ne suis pas pessimiste, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si. Tu penses que tu ne trouveras jamais une femme qui t'aimera et que tu pourras aimer comme tu as aimé Ginny, alors que tu n'as qu'à te baisser pour faire ton choix.

-Ca a l'air simple dit comme ça.

-C'est simple.

-Alors fais-le. Biasse-toi et ramasse l'homme parfait.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle avait l'intention de dire que c'était compliqué pour elle alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation. Ils avaient tous les deux eu le cœur brisé, de manière différente, à une époque différente, mais le résultat en était le même. Ils étaient seuls. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se sourire bêtement.

-Je vais y aller, dit Harry en se levant. Je te déconseille d'aller travailler demain.

-Attends, dit Pansy en se levant. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir transplaner. Je te raccompagne à la porte.

-Non, ne te fatigue pas. Ne fais pas travailler ta cheville.

-Oh, ça va. J'ai une entorse, on ne m'a pas amputé d'un membre.

Pansy raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tout en sautillant à cloche-pied.

-Merci pour le bandage, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Tu devras te rendre à Ste Mangouste pour voir si je n'ai fait trop de dégât en le serrant. Je pourrais t'accompagner si tu veux.

-Non, ça ira. Merci. Je demanderai aux filles.

-D'accord. A un de ces quatre alors.

-Ouais…

Mais Harry ne s'en alla pas. Il fit un pas supplémentaire vers Pansy et l'embrassa. Jamais elle n'avait été surprise par un homme qui l'embrassait jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsqu'elle voyait le moment arriver Pansy prenait pour habitude de tourner la tête. C'était elle qui embrassait, qui savait si l'homme en question était digne de recevoir un baiser ou non de sa part. Mais Harry avait tendance à bazarder ses principes d'un revers de main et ça la déstabilisait.

Il la souleva et rentra dans l'appartement fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Harry avait fait attention à elle. Il n'avait pensé qu'à son plaisir, s'était principalement concentré sur elle. Il avait même pensé à mettre le coussin sous sa cheville pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal. Pansy ne savait plus si elle voulait qu'il s'arrête ou qu'il continue. Elle s'était entièrement laissée aller, sentant sa tête s'embrouillée, se voyant perdre le contrôle d'une situation qui lui échappait depuis le départ.

C'était la première fois qu'elle couchait avec un homme dans son propre lit, c'était la première fois qu'un homme se trouvait dans son lit, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras d'un homme et c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle se sentait minable au réveil parce que l'homme en question n'était pas là.

Il était parti. Comme ça, comme un voleur. Sans même lui laisser un mot. Il était parti comme elle partait lorsqu'elle était avec ses amants d'une nuit.

Puis on sonna à la porte de son appartement. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si minable après tout. Pansy entoura maladroitement son drap autour d'elle et sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mais la déception fut si grande que Millicent et Daphné se regardèrent interloquées avant de sourire en voyant la tenue de leur meilleure amie.

-Alors on se fait une entorse et on couche avec le sauveur à ce que je vois, se moqua Daphné.

-On ne juge pas, dit-elle en leur tournant le dos.

Pansy sautilla jusque dans le salon et s'affala dans le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Harry nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous dire que tu allais bien et que tu aurais sans doute envie de retourner travailler, alors on veille à ce que tu restes chez-toi. Un croissant ?

-Quoi ? fit-elle en se redressant. Alors monsieur couche avec moi, se tire comme un connard, ne prend pas la peine de me laisser un mot mais vous laisse un mot à vous ! Le fumier ! Je vais le réduire en bouillie quand je vais le voir celui-là !

-Pas de quoi en faire un drame, Pansy. Pour une fois qu'un mec ne s'accroche pas à toi après une partie de jambe en l'air.

-Non mais c'est la troisième fois là ! Soit il couche avec moi puis se tire parce qu'il a du boulot, soit il veut mais ne le fait pas parce « le Ministère m'appelle » et là il se tire de mon lit sans rien dire !

-Attends quoi ? dit Daphné en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Le mec dont tu nous parlais hier, c'était lui ? Harry Potter ?

Pansy se mit à geindre en s'écroulant à nouveau dans son canapé.

-Une semaine. Il a détruit tout ce que je construis depuis quinze ans, en une semaine ! Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. On ne quitte pas le lit de Pansy Parkinson comme ça. C'est Pansy Parkinson qui vous vire tous de son lit !

-Oh, oh… fit Millicent. Tu vois ce que je vois.

-Ouais…, répondit Daphné. Elle a le béguin pour le seul mec qui respecte ses principes et ne veut pas s'accrocher.

 **000**

-Tu me fais un sourire ? Iris… Tu me fais un petit sourire ? Pourquoi elle ne me sourit pas ?

-Donne-la moi pour voir ?

Harry prit Iris des bras de Ron. Le petit bébé de trois mois regarda Harry qui lui fit une grimace la faisant sourire en s'agitant dans ses bras. Harry s'avança vers Ron avec le bébé qui commença à pleurer. Ron soupira alors que son meilleur ami riait.

-Ton bébé ne m'aime pas, Hermione.

-C'est normal. Iris sait que tu étais à ma place il n'y a pas très longtemps. Pas vrai, petit cœur.

Drago prit Iris dans ses bras et la berça pour qu'elle s'endorme alors qu'Anthea courait dans le salon d'Harry. Dorian dormait sur l'un des canapés.

-Tu as reçu la lettre des enfants ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

-Oui. Rose et Hugo ont eu leur premier Optimal de l'année.

-Le premier d'une longue série, dit Drago.

-Ne fais pas comme si la scolarité de mes enfants t'intéressait Malefoy, pesta Ron.

-La scolarité des enfants d'Hermione m'intéresse forcément. Et je trouve ça bien qu'ils aient tous des Optimal. Rose, Scorpius et Albus ont tendance à être en compétition dès qu'ils posent un pied à Poudlard.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai reçu une lettre d'Albus avec les notes de tout le monde, réalisa Harry.

-Albus a aussi eu un Optimal ?

-Là au bout de quinze jours ? Non. Mais il a été repris dans l'équipe de Quiddich et je suis sûr qu'il deviendra capitaine l'année prochaine, dit-il en narguant Drago.

-Tant mieux, ça laissera le champ libre à Scorpius pour être préfet. Parce qu'on est préfet de père en fils chez les Malefoy, nous ! On ne peut pas dire autant des Potter…

-Eh ! J'avais autre chose à faire que d'être préfet.

-Comme lécher les amygdales de Cho Chang dans la salle sur demande.

-Ce que ton fils fera sûrement.

-J'y compte bien.

-Comment ça ? dit Hermione. Scorpius attendra avant d'avoir une copine. Il est trop jeune.

-Parce que tu crois que Scorpius va écouter sa mère qui lui dira « Non mon chéri, je ne veux pas que tu aies de copine avant tes trente-cinq ans » Même Rose n'écoutera pas son père.

-Si Rose sort avec un sorcier dès cette année, je prends le jeune dans un coin et je lui pète les dents.

-Ron ! dit Hermione.

-Je t'aiderai, dit Drago.

-Drago !

-Non mais regardez-moi ces deux faux-jetons, dit Harry en riant.

Les sorciers arrêtèrent de discuter lorsqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien venir le voir étant donné qu'il n'attendait personne. Il ouvrit sans prendre la peine de regarder à travers le Juda. Il le regretta. Une fois la porte ouverte, il reçut un coup de béquille sur la cuisse.

-Aïe ! Non mais t'es folle !

-Toi ! Espèce véracrasse gélatineux !

-Parkinson… Je vois que tu as été à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Ouais ! Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, espèce de Strangulot à deux têtes !

-Harry tout va, bien ? Pansy ? Mais… mais pourquoi tu as des béquilles ! demanda Hermione.

-C'est à cause lui ! dit-elle en le pointant avec la béquille de droite.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Viens-là toi !

Harry emmena Pansy dans la cuisine afin d'être tranquille.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-il.

-Toi, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu crois que tu peux coucher avec moi te tirer comme si j'étais la dernière des prostituées !

-Eh attends deux minutes. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange.

-C'est moi, qui me casse en douce, pas les mecs ! Moi !

-Sauf que tu étais chez-toi !

-Et alors ? Tu dois attendre que je te dise que tu te casses ! C'est comme ça, ce sont mes règles !

-Je ne savais pas que je devais aussi appliquer tes règles !

-Et bien si !

-Bien. Et bien tu vas les appliquer avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que pour ma part, c'était la dernière fois que je couchais avec toi.

Pansy fut soudainement coupée dans son élan. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Elle avait pensé qu'il s'excuserait d'être parti comme ça, qu'il lui proposerait une soirée qu'elle refuserait. Non, il disait que ça ne se reproduirait pas.

-Tu as couché avec Parkinson ? dit Ron à l'entrée de la cuisine avec Drago et Hermione. Non mais c'est quoi cette génération de Gryffondor qui couche avec des Serpentard ?

-Oui ! Il a couché avec moi deux fois et il s'est tiré trois fois !

Drago et Hermione et se regardèrent intrigués alors que Ron comptait bêtement sur ses doigts.

-Ecoute, j'ai compris qui tu étais, comment tu fonctionnais. Tu as ton mode de vie, tes règles avec les hommes, d'accord. Mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Si tu es comme ça. Tu as couché avec moi ! Comme les autres !

-Oui, c'est vrai. La première fois était une pulsion et la seconde était… parce que j'en avais envie. C'était bien. C'était vraiment bien, mais je préfère prendre les devants en t'évitant de me jeter par plaisir pour satisfaire ton égo. J'ai déjà donné de ce côté.

-Alors tu préfères me jeter.

-Non. Je te dis simplement que ce que tu vis, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai quarante ans et le jeu du chat et de la souris, comme tu fais, n'est qu'une simple perte de temps pour moi. Même si j'ai divorcé et que j'ai eu le cœur brisé, je crois plus en l'amour qu'aux relations uniquement basées sur le physique et je sais que toi aussi. Seulement tu refuseras toujours une personne qui voudra t'ouvrir les yeux. Tu seras constamment dans le conflit parce que tu auras peur de te livrer et de te laisser aller.

-Je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour comme personne ne l'a jamais fait ! Je t'ai laissé me donner du plaisir !

-Et ça m'a plu ! admit Harry. J'ai couché deux fois avec toi ce qui veut dire qu'il y a quelque part une femme en toi qui m'a plu. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas de si tôt parce qu'un ego surdimensionné dopé par une plaie qui a du mal à cicatriser ne veut pas qu'elle se montre et moi je suis trop vieux creuser dans le vide. Alors je rencontrerai peut-être un jour une autre femme qui elle, n'aura pas peur d'aimer. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère me consacrer à mes enfants. Je suis désolé, Pansy.

Pansy aurait pu tout lui faire. Lui lancer un maléfice, l'insulter de nouveau, lui balancer sa béquille à la figure, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle resta là, planter devant lui sur un pied, réalisant qu'il était possible qu'un homme puisse lui résister, un homme qui avait été trahi auparavant mais qui malgré ça ne perdait pas espoir d'aimer et surtout d'être aimé. Tout son contraire en somme. Un homme qui préférait arrêter les frais et ne pas rentrer dans ce jeu à sens unique et dans le fond très stupide.

Et il venait de dire en quelques minutes, qu'elle lui plaisait, mais qu'il n'irait pas la chercher parce qu'il savait qu'il se heurterait à un mur, là où les autres hommes s'intéressaient vraiment à elle pour ce qu'elle représentait à leur yeux. Un coup d'un soir qu'on aimerait revoir à l'occasion. Pansy sentit les larmes lui montrer aux yeux. Elle ne devait surtout pas pleurer devant tout le monde.

-Drago ramène-moi s'il te plait, dit-elle la tête baissée et la voix brisée.

-D'accord. On se retrouve à la maison ? dit-il à Hermione.

-D'accord.

-Donne-la moi, dit Ron en tendant les bras pour prendre Iris endormie, alors qu'Anthea était déjà dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Pansy écoute…

Pansy tourna le dos à Harry et quitta la cuisine la tête basse suivie d'un Drago assez mal à l'aise. La porte claqua. Harry soupira en se posant sur le plan de travail.

-Pansy te plait ? demanda Hermione en guise de confirmation.

-Non… Ouais… Je ne sais pas. Je… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a débarqué comme une tornade ces derniers jours et que… et qu'il faut que ça s'arrête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais y laisser des plumes ! Enfin quoi, c'est Pansy Parkinson ! Sa vie sentimentale est complètement chaotique. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça ?

-Non, dit Ron.

-Merci !

-Mais peut-être que tu es la personne qui lui permettrait de ne plus avoir cette vie sentimentale chaotique justement.

Ron eut l'impression d'avoir un entonnoir sur la tête au regard que lui lançaient Hermione et Harry.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle a l'habitude de ne pas courir après les mecs. Elle en prend un, le jette et en prend un autre. Sauf qu'avec toi…

-Elle est venue me voir parce que je prenais la fuite.

-Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis.

-C'est ce que je dis. Le jeu du chat et de la souris, très peu pour moi. J'ai cru que la seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour aller mieux était d'être avec Ginny, mais maintenant je sais que ce dont j'ai réellement besoin c'est d'être seul. Seul pour bien tourner la page.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

-Quoi ? fit Harry.

-C'est la première fois que tu parles de tourner la page, dit Hermione. Ca veut dire que tu vas mieux.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire. Oui c'était vrai qu'il allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité à propos Ginny. Il allait surtout beaucoup mieux parce qu'il avait été obnubilé par une jolie brune fougueuse aux lèvres rouges carmins.

 **000**

Harry n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait le médicomage. Tout ce qui lui importait était de sortir de Ste Mangouste le plus vite possible, mais il n'était pas dupe. Vu la blessure et le bandage à l'abdomen qu'il avait, il ne sortirait pas tout de suite. Il avait beau être blessé, avoir reçu un maléfice à place de Teddy dans l'optique de le protéger, il était soulagé de savoir que son filleul n'avait rien. Bon, il doutait qu'Andromeda débarquerait pour lui passer un savon tout en témoignant de son inquiétude pour lui, mais il s'en fichait. Personne n'était mort, c'était le principal.

-Vous avez compris monsieur Potter ? Un arrêt de travail total pendant deux semaines.

-Oui bien sûr… Je sortirai quand ?

-Dans une semaine.

Harry s'enfonça dans son lit. La barbe ! Une semaine ! Il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il ne pourrait pas non plus superviser les Aurors allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il allait devoir demander à Hermione de lui apporter ses dossiers pour la semaine à venir.

-Il faut que tu délègues, lui dit Teddy. Tu vas te tuer à la tâche à force.

-Hors de question. Je préfère mourir au bureau plutôt qu'ici.

-J'imagine bien la une de Gazette _« Harry Potter meurt d'une crise cardiaque dans son bureau. »_ Harry, profite de ces deux semaines pour te reposer.

-Papa !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour faire entrer ses trois enfants. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que sa fille monta sur le lit pour se serrer contre lui.

-Ma princesse, mon chimiste et mon champion, dit-il en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

-Teddy a envoyé une lettre à Neville qui a averti McGonagall et nous voilà, répondit James.

Harry remercia Teddy du regard. Ce dernier jugea qu'il était préférable de quitter la chambre.

-Avec qui êtes-vous venus ? demanda Harry.

-Avec maman, répondit Albus d'une voix neutre alors que le regard de James s'assombrit.

Harry leva le regard et vit Ginny dans le couloir de l'hôpital discuter avec Teddy et Andromeda.

-Je peux lui dire de dégager, si tu veux.

-James !

-Quoi ?

-C'est ta mère, ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

-Je parle d'elle comme je veux, pesta-t-il.

-Certainement pas, répondit sèchement Harry. Appelle-la moi.

Le visage de James se durcit, mais il obéit malgré tout. Ginny entra dans la chambre alors qu'Harry demanda à ses enfants d'aller dans le couloir. Il vit le regard que son fils ainé lança à sa mère et ferma la porte. Ginny resta plantée devant le lit d'Harry tentant de regarder ailleurs qu'en sa direction. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être aussi gêné qu'elle ou indigné qu'elle ne daigne pas le regarder.

-Je te répugne à ce point-là ? demanda-t-il.

-Non ! dit-elle en relevant enfin la tête. Tu sais bien que non. C'est juste que… je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me parler c'est tout.

-Moi non plus. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé à James de t'appeler.

-Il me déteste.

Harry sentit la voix de Ginny se briser. Ca lui fit mal. Il avait mal pour elle. Il était désolé pour elle que James ressente ça à son égard, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait quelque part cherché.

-Tu es sa mère, il ne te déteste pas. Il t'en veut, c'est tout, dit-il en grimaçant face à sa douleur.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire… Ron m'a dit que tu avais une nouvelle maison et…

-Ca va. Ca aurait pu être pire. Et toi ? Avec ce type dans notre maison. Enfin ta maison maintenant.

-Il ne vit pas à la maison. J'ai préféré ne pas précipiter les choses.

-C'est très aimable à toi…

-Tu m'as fait venir pour te défouler ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Je… je voulais simplement te dire que… je t'en veux. Et je t'en voudrais longtemps d'avoir brisé notre famille. Mais depuis un mois, j'ai compris que je m'en remettrai, que je tournerai la page. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Tu es la mère de mes enfants et je ne pourrai jamais changer ça. Mais c'est tout ce que tu seras pour moi à présent. Simplement la mère de mes enfants. Et pas la femme que j'ai un jour épousé et cru qu'elle serait la seule et l'unique.

Ginny était restée droite comme une piquet au monologue d'Harry. N'osant dire quoique ce soit pour l'interrompre.

-J'aurais voulu que notre séparation se passe autrement.

-Tu m'as trompé Ginny, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

-Je suis désolée pour tout ça. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un, Harry. Sincèrement.

Le visage de Pansy traversa l'esprit d'Harry l'espace d'une seconde. Il se demanda soudainement comment elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait. Il savait qu'elle se rendait régulièrement chez les Malefoy et Hermione lui disait qu'elle semblait toujours être égale à elle-même. Mais il se rappellerait toujours de ce regard troublé, stupéfait et incrédule puis triste qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine sur le moment, simplement lui dire la vérité. Et la vérité, c'était qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit moins sur la défensive, comme lui.

-Je l'espère aussi.

 **000**

-Et voilà le travail. Essaie de bouger ta cheville pour voir ?

Pansy s'exécuta, faisant quelques pas. Elle ne boitait pas et n'avait plus mal. Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Elle allait enfin pouvoir travailler correctement et faire les visites des propriétés en vente. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Mélissa qui était une très bonne assistante, mais elle aimait lorsque le travail était fait par elle-même.

-Merci Arius. J'ai l'impression d'être libérée de mes chaines.

-N'en profite pas pour remettre tes talons trop hauts. Ta cheville reste tout de même encore fragile.

-On verra, on verra.

Le guérisseur esquissa un sourire en mettant le bandage dans une corbeille. Arius était l'un de ces fameux clients avec qui Pansy avait eu une aventure. La cinquantaine approchante, jamais marié vouant un véritable culte pour son métier. L'homme indépendant qui aurait pu plaire à Pansy jusqu'au restant de sa vie. Mais il était comme elle, un coureur de jupon invétéré et bizarrement, cet aspect du guérisseur avait rebuté Pansy.

-Je me disais, on pourrait aller boire un verre un de ces quatre. Histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps.

Le bon vieux temps ? pensa Pansy souriant. Leur courte relation datait de six mois à peine. En temps normal, Pansy aurait eu un réel plaisir à lui dire oui pour pouvoir mieux le rejeter par la suite, mais depuis qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec Harry, le simple fait de penser qu'elle avait l'opportunité de séduire un homme la rebutait. Qu'il soit beau, gentil, drôle, jeune ou moins jeune. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. « Il y a quelque part une femme en toi qui m'a plu. » En toi. A l'intérieur et pas à l'extérieur.

Elle en avait parlé à Daphné et Millicent qui lui avaient simplement dit d'oublier ses principes « à la con » et de tenter sa chance avec Harry. Quelle idée ! Il ne voulait pas d'elle, il lui avait dit. Ca ne serait qu'une perte de temps parce qu'elle refuserait de s'ouvrir et de se confier à lui. Elle l'avait pourtant fait. Elle lui avait parlé de son divorce. Elle s'était confiée et ça ne semblait pas du tout lui suffire. Il voulait plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas donner plus. C'était au-dessus d'elle. La peur d'être rejeté était plus forte.

-Alors ? Ca te dit ? demanda Arius.

-Euh… je… Non. Je suis désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas bien grave. A un de ces jours alors.

Arius lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Pansy comprit que ce n'était pas simplement un verre qu'il voulait prendre avec elle et qu'il trouverait sans doute une autre sorcière pour passer un peu de temps. Elle sortit du cabinet dans lequel elle était, prête à quitter l'hôpital lorsqu'elle crut voir cette masse de cheveux noirs indomptables à travers les vitres d'une chambre. Pansy s'arrêta, regarda de nouveau à travers la vitre. C'était bien lui. Harry était bien là avec un bandage autour de son abdomen. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit là, dans cet état ? Elle le voyait tenter de mettre sa chemise, mais grimaçait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

Pansy voulut entrer dans la chambre pour l'aider, mais s'abstint. Elle voulut poursuivre sa route lorsqu'Harry se retourna et la vit. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main auquel elle répondit, prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Blanc.

Harry et Pansy étaient l'un en face de l'autre sans pouvoir se dire un mot. Ils se contentèrent simplement de se regarder. De se scruter comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité alors que ça ne faisait que deux semaines.

-Je vois que tu n'as plus de bandage, dit Harry.

-C'est toi qu'il l'a récupéré.

-Ouais… Je m'en serais bien passé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Un mage noir qui visait Teddy lors d'une mission, alors…

-Tu as joué les héros.

-On ne me changera pas.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-elle en le voyant grimacer.

Elle prit la chemise d'Harry et l'aida à la mettre. Elle se retrouva maintenant en face de lui. La chemise était ouverte et Pansy ne pensait qu'à une chose, toucher son torse. Elle fut tentée l'espace d'un instant mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de fermer la chemise.

Harry fut surpris de la voir boutonner sa chemise. Il aurait très bien pu le faire, mais il s'abstint, profitant cette proximité entre eux qui l'avait bizarrement manqué. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle durant les semaines passées. Il avait eu quelques nouvelles d'elle de la part d'Hermione sans qu'elle n'aille trop dans les détails. Elle lui avait dit d'aller la voir, mais n'avait pas osé.

Il lui prit les mains lorsqu'elle atteignit le dernier bouton. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder.

-Tu vas être arrêté combien de temps ?

-Arrêter ? Je ne connais pas ce mot, plaisanta Harry. Je vais être un parfait bureaucrate.

-Potter… Tu dois te reposer.

-Mais je vais me reposer… au bureau.

Pansy secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec un léger sourire. Il était aussi accro au bureau qu'elle. Ses mains étaient toujours dans celles d'Harry.

-Qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être à me reposer si tu étais là pour me surveiller ? dit-il.

Son sourire disparut dans l'instant. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Etait-ce une simple question innocente ou brûlante de sous-entendu comme elle le comprenait ?

-Je… je ne suis jamais restée plus de trois mois avec un homme sans tout foutre en l'air, avoua-t-elle subitement. Je… je préférais larguer avant d'être larguée. Parce que moi aussi j'ai déjà donné.

-Je sais.

-Je suis instable.

-Instable, folle, complètement cinglée et en dehors des réalités, ajouta Harry.

-Et je te plais malgré tout ça ? s'étonna Pansy.

-J'ai tendance à développer une forme de masochisme avec la vieillesse.

-Tu perdrais ton temps avec moi.

-Et moi, je te prouverais le contraire. Ecoute, faisons un test. Donnons-nous ces trois mois. Trois mois où on se donne l'exclusivité, où je te montre qu'être avec quelqu'un n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose et ne veut pas dire être constamment dans le conflit. Trois mois.

-Et il se passera quoi au bout de trois mois ?

-Si ça ne marche pas, on vaquera à nos occupations comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Et si ça fonctionne, et bien on pourra toujours signer pour trois mois supplémentaire.

-Trois mois, répéta Pansy. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-C'est ça.

Les méninges de Pansy s'activèrent rapidement, tentant de peser le pour et le contre. Elle ne voyait que du contre. Elle ne serait pas libre, elle serait doucement associée à quelqu'un, elle n'aurait pas l'impression de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voudrait, son appartement serait envahi par une autre personne qu'elle, personne qui avait des enfants adolescents et une ex-femme. Mais… elle aurait l'opportunité de savoir ce que ça faisait d'être avec un homme qui ne lui voudrait que du bien, comme Daphné avait Blaise, Justine avait Théo et Hermione avait Drago.

-D'accord, dit-elle en le regardant.

-Bien. Alors embrasse-moi.

C'était un ordre. Le premier ordre qu'un homme lui donnait et qu'elle apprécia exécuter. Harry la serra du mieux qu'il put contre lui alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou en se délectant de ce baiser.

-Je t'ai mis du rouge partout, dit-elle en passant un pouce sur ses lèvres.

-Je m'en remettrai.

-Quel sort m'as-tu jeté Harry Potter ?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre.

-Je ne suis pas assez romantique pour attraper le coup de foudre, Potter.

-Je le suis assez pour deux. Tu m'aides à mettre ma veste ? Je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus.

-Quelqu'un doit venir te chercher ?

-Oui. Toi.

Le sourire que lui adressa Harry fut contagieux. Pansy l'aida à mettre sa veste et ils quittèrent l'hôpital le cœur léger. Trois mois. Elle avait trois mois pour vivre une expérience qu'elle s'était toujours refusée. Trois mois où Pansy se promit de ne rien gâcher.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

Bon Ginny n'a pas le beau rôle, mais c'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle est en couple avec Harry ou presque dans ma tête. J'adore ce personnage, mais pas avec Harry. Alors soit elle le trompe, soit il l'a trompé, soit ils sont sortis ensemble et ont rompu, mais là… et bien Ginny a tout fichu un l'air pour un collègue et Pansy s'est immiscée là dedans sans le vouloir.

 **J'ai toujours conscience depuis toutes ces années où j'en écris que le pairing _Harry/Pansy_ est très, très loin d'être populaire, mais je serai ravie de savoir ce que les personnes qui ont pris le temps de le lire en pensent.**

 **Bonnes Vacances !**

 **Gouline971**


	2. Trois mois plus tard

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord je vous souhaite un heureux et joyeux Noël à tous !**

Comment allez-vous ? Passez-vous de bonnes vacances pour ceux et celles qui en ont ?

Alors vous êtes sans doute en train de vous demander ce que c'est (ou peut-être pas). Et bien c'est simple. **C'est la suite du tout premier OS** **que j'avais écrit l'été dernier.** Beaucoup d'entre-vous avaient réclamé cette suite et j'avais dit que je ne savais pas si j'en mettrai une un jour. **La vérité c'est que cette suite existe depuis l'été également**. Seulement j'avais une condition pour la poster, c'était d'avoir **les prémices d'un troisième OS** parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de poster ce deuxième chapitre sans en écrire un troisième. Ca aurait été pire que de laisser l'histoire à chapitre unique.

Vous l'avez donc compris, **si je poste ce deuxième OS, ça signifie que le troisième est en cours d'écriture.** Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite la semaine prochaine ou dans quinze jours. Comme pour ce chapitre-là, le troisième prendra un certain temps à être posté. Mais il sera posté.

J'espère en tout cas que ce deuxième OS vous plaira.

 **Bonne Lecture à vous !**

 _ **Severine**_ : Merci !

 _ **Julien**_ : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente si ça t'a plu.

 _ **Kelly**_ : Coucou, merci pour la review ! Voici une suite ! Il n'y aura pas d'histoire que chaque couple. Je reste sur le Pansy/Harry.

 _ **Guest**_ _ **(1)**_ : Não falam Português, espero que o tradutor trabalha. Eu só queria te dizer obrigado para a review. Espero que o casal vai se tornar um dia popular.

 _ **Guest**_ _ **(2)**_ : Three month later is here ! Thank you !

 _ **Guest**_ _ **(3)**_ : Thanks !

 _ **Cheshire**_ : C'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas les Dramione ?! Je suis tellement dans ma bulle, que je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça existait ) mais après tout, c'est normal. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il y a de moins en moins de fictions-clichés sur ce couple. Ca se renouvelle. Enfin je crois. C'est qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose sur Pansy, à part son côté peste quand elle apparaît dans les livres. Mais ce n'est pas de la Pansy des livres que je m'inspire, mais plutôt des films (pour le peu qu'elle apparaisse) La suite est juste là ! Merci pour la review !

 _ **laya89**_ : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! La suite est enfin là !

 _ **Guest**_ _ **(4)**_ : Merci pour la review !

 _ **Miss No Name**_ _ **:**_ Merci beaucoup !

 _ **Mnao**_ : Je pense que tu n'auras plus faim ! la suite est là ! Merci pour la review.

* * *

 _ **Trois mois plus tard**_

 **Décembre 2020**

Pansy émergea tranquillement de son sommeil. Elle s'étira légèrement jusqu'à sentir un corps chaud à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête en papillonnant des yeux pour voir le corps d'un homme tout près d'elle. C'était Harry, profondément endormi à la vue de sa respiration calme et régulière. Elle l'observa quelques minutes avant de poser son index sur son torse et suivre les contours de ses muscles avec délicatesse. Elle adorait faire ça lorsqu'elle se levait la première : l'observer sans aucune gêne avant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Elle passa son doigt sur les cicatrices que portait Harry dû à ses vingt ans de carrière chez les Aurors. Son doigt s'arrêta à une cicatrice sur son flanc gauche. La seule qu'elle avait vu se résorber de semaine en semaine et pour laquelle elle avait bataillé pour qu'Harry n'aille pas travailler et puisse se reposer. Ils avaient tous les deux élevé la voix et elle avait eu gain de cause. Harry avait pris une semaine supplémentaire pour se reposer et elle l'avait surveillé du mieux qu'elle avait pu.

Pansy embrassa l'endroit où se trouvait la cicatrice. Elle sentit Harry bouger un peu faisant légèrement glisser le drap sur lui. L'occasion était trop tentante, elle se mit à califourchon sur Harry et parsema son torse de baiser. Elle savait qu'il adorait ça. Elle lui embrassa la joue gauche, le cou, l'omoplate, la poitrine, les abdos avant de remonter avant de remonter et de frôler son nez du sien.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire bien qu'il garda les yeux fermés. Pansy l'imita.

-Je profite, dit-il toujours les yeux fermés.

-Tu as bien raison.

Pansy l'embrassa franchement, s'allongeant carrément sur lui pour sentir son corps contre le sien. Harry plaça ses mains autour de sa taille et roula sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et approfondir le baiser. Pansy adorait ce genre de réveil. Rare était les fois où ils n'étaient pas aussi tendres l'un avec l'autre le matin. Sauf lorsqu'Harry se réveillait aux aurores pour une mission auquel cas, il lui chuchotait tendrement qu'il s'en allait et l'embrassait sur le front avant de partir.

-Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il en lui embrassant le cou.

-Tu as ronflé mais ça allait.

-Menteuse, dit-il souriant.

La vérité était que Pansy adorait s'endormir dans les bras d'Harry et se réveiller à ses côtés depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait débarqué chez lui sur les coups de deux heures du matin. Harry avait cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave mais elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Ils dormaient maintenant quasiment tous les soirs ensemble, que ce soit chez Harry ou chez-elle. Et là, ils étaient chez Harry.

Alors que Pansy pensait qu'elle aurait droit à son sexe matinal, elle sentit un courant d'air au dessus d'elle et un poids quitter le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un Harry nu se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? pensa-t-elle. Et son orgasme matinal ?

-Tu viens vraiment de m'abandonner dans ton lit, là ? demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton.

-Oui ! répondit Harry dans la salle de bain avant de mettre la douche en marche.

-Espèce de Blaireau ! dit-elle.

-Vipère toi-même ! Et je suis un Lion !

Pansy pouffa de rire malgré elle puis se leva afin de le rejoindre. Quelque chose lui disait que la vipère en question allait être très bien accueillie.

 **000**

-Tu n'aurais pas vu ma ceinture ? demanda-elle en mettant ses escarpins.

-A côté de ta baguette.

-Et où est ma baguette ?

-Sur mon bureau.

Pansy tourna la tête et constata en effet que sa ceinture était à côté de sa baguette. Elle avait pourtant le souvenir d'avoir vu Harry la balancer à travers la chambre avant de faire glisser sa jupe sur ses jambes. Pansy boucla sa ceinture et sentit Harry arriver dans son dos et la serrer contre lui. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et trouvait en toute modestie qu'ils formaient tous les deux un couple pas si mal.

-Ils arrivent à quelles heures ? demanda-t-elle.

-Seize heures. Tu veux qu'on déjeuner ensemble ?

-Je vais faire l'impasse sur le déjeuner aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous à treize heures. Mais on se voit ce soir non ?

-Si tu y tiens toujours.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'elle y tenait. Alors oui elle avait carrément la trouille de ce qui pourrait se passer après seize heures, c'est-à-dire après que James, Albus et Lily auraient débarqué dans la maison et qu'Harry leur aurait officiellement présenté Pansy en tant que compagne de courte date, mais elle y tenait quand même… un peu.

Elle avait carrément paniqué lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit que les enfants venaient pour Noël. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se ferait discrète pour qu'Harry puisse profiter de ses enfants, mais il avait dit qu'il voulait passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec elle et ses enfants, parce qu'ils étaient en couple.

Harry et Pansy n'avaient pas encore franchi les trois mois qu'ils s'étaient fixés mais Harry était confiant et savait que ça durerait plus longtemps. Pansy préférait ne pas y penser et profitait de chaque jour qu'elle vivait avec lui. Et si rencontrer les enfants d'Harry de cette manière en faisaient parti, elle l'acceptait.

-Bien sûr que j'y tiens. Ca m'angoisse, mais j'y tiens.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'angoisser, la rassura Harry. Ils vont voir à quel point tu es merveilleuse.

Harry l'embrassa et quitta la chambre. Pansy continua de se regarder dans le miroir, se mit un peu plus de rouge à lèvres couleur carmin. « Merveilleuse… » Pansy se trouvait très loin d'être merveilleuse.

 **000**

-On fait comme ça alors ? Première semaine au Manoir et deuxième semaine chez-toi avec autorisation d'accueillir Scorpius.

-D'accord. Répète-le à ton mari avant qu'il tape un scandale comme il adore le faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Je vais lui mettre Iris dans les bras, Anthéa sur le dos et Dorian courir autour de lui. Il n'aura pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Il faut que je voie ça, dit Ron en éclatant de rire. Il faut absolument que je voie ça !

Harry accompagna Ron dans son fou rire alors qu'Hermione leur donnait deux tapes à l'arrière du crâne.

-Je vous admire vous savez, dit Harry. J'aimerais vraiment que la négociation se passe aussi bien avec Ginny.

-Oh, ça viendra. Il nous a fallu cinq ans avant de s'entendre comme ça, tu le sais, lui dit Ron. Un peu de patience.

-Quelque chose me dit que ça compliquera plus les choses lorsqu'elle saura avec qui je sors.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, lui dit Hermione. Ca ne la regarde pas. Tu sors avec qui tu veux sortir et celle avec qui tu sors, c'est Pansy. Et d'après ce que je sais, elle s'est énormément assagie depuis ces derniers mois.

-C'est l'effet Harry Potter, plaisanta Ron. Il rend adulte toutes les personnes qui s'adressent à lui.

-C'était mon rôle ça avant, se plaignit Hermione.

-Tu as épousé Malefoy, Hermione. Tu as perdu ce rôle, lui dit Ron.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que soit car le fameux Poudlard Express entrait maintenant en gare, laissant les élèves en sortir dans un brouhaha surpuissant. De onze à dix-sept ans, peu importe, ils étaient tous là à courir vers leurs parents. Ce fut le cas pour Lily, Albus et James qui serrèrent leur père dans leur bras.

-Ce que je suis heureux de vous voir mes petits montres.

-Arrête papa, dit James. On n'est pas petits.

-Je t'ai changé les couches, tu seras toujours petit pour moi.

James grimaça mais se laissa volontiers faire à l'étreinte de son père. Harry avait la nette impression que ses enfants avaient grandi lors de ces trois derniers mois passés au château.

-Bonjour les enfants.

La fratrie Potter se tourna vers Ginny qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Lily se dirige vers sa mère pour lui dire bonjour, poussant Albus à faire la même chose. Seul James resta en retrait, mais le regard sévère de son père lui intima de faire la même chose. Il les laissa entre eux, se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps de profiter de ses enfants durant les vacances de fin d'année.

-Papa n'est pas là ? demanda Scorpius à Hermione.

-Non mon chéri, il est resté au Manoir avec les petits. Mais on va rentrer.

-Oh maman ! On peut aller à la boutique ? demanda Rose dans les bras de son père.

-Après avoir déposé vos affaires, répondit Ron. Vous viendrez ensuite.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Ginny en s'avançant vers Harry. Les enfants passent les deux semaines de vacances chez-toi ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. On était d'accord avec ça. Comme je viens d'emménager les enfants viennent avec moi pour prendre leur marque dans la maison.

-C'est ridicule. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux.

-Je le suis. Ils viennent avec moi, on en a parlé, tu le sais. Je ne plaisante jamais lorsqu'on parle des enfants. Et je ne t'empêche pas de les voir. Je dis simplement qu'ils dormiront chez-moi, c'est tout. Allez, venez les enfants. Dites au revoir à votre mère, on s'en va.

 **000**

Une fois de retour chez-lui, Harry vit avec joie ses enfants courir à l'étage pour jeter un œil à leurs toutes nouvelles chambres et accessoirement leur nouvelle maison. Il entendait les « Oh ! » et les « Ah ! » qu'ils faisaient au fur et à mesure des découvertes qu'ils faisaient. Harry éclata de rire en entendant James dire :

-Albus, Lily ! Misez un peu le grenier ! C'est une salle de jeu ! Rien que pour nous !

Harry monta à l'étage pour voir la réaction de ses enfants. Tout l'or du monde ne valait pas les sourires qu'ils avaient sur leurs visages.

-Et c'est chez-toi ici ? lui demanda Lily.

-C'est chez-nous chérie, dit Harry. Chez-nous quatre. Vous venez ? On va manger un truc dans la cuisine. Vous en profiterez pour me raconter ce que vous avez fait durant ce premier trimestre.

Le brouhaha de ces trois enfants rendit Harry tout simplement heureux. Entre James qui lui racontait ses premiers matchs en tant que capitaine, Albus qui parlait de ses bonnes note en potions et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Lily qui lui disait qu'elle avait une idée de cadeau de Noël pour ne pas être déçue.

-Et puis tout à coup, Flipper le dauphin a débarqué à dos de sombral dans la grande salle pour donner un coup de nageoire sur la tête de Neville !

-Et comment il a réagi ?

-Papa ! fit Lily en riant. Tu ne nous écoutes pas.

-Hum ? Si je vous écoute. Flipper, Neville, coup de nageoire… Ca devait être drôle.

Lily, Albus et James se regardèrent, puis fixèrent leur père dont le regard jonglait entre sa montre et l'extérieur.

-Papa…, tout va bien ? demanda James inquiet.

-Hum ? Oui, oui je… Ecoutez les enfants, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

-On t'écoute, dit Albus en tartinant son pain de pâte à tartiner.

-Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces derniers mois et… J'ai vraiment essayé de tourner ça dans ma tête et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas facile à dire…

-Tu es malade ? Tu vas mourir ?! paniqua soudainement Lily.

-Quoi ? Non chérie, non. Papa ne va pas mourir. En tout cas pas toute de suite.

-Papa, crache le morceau, dit James. Tu nous stresses, là.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Le silence qui suivit fut assez surprenant pour Harry. Il s'était attendu à ce que ses enfants fassent un scandale, à ce qu'ils lui disent que quelque part ils espéraient qu'il se remette avec Ginny ou qu'il reste célibataire à jamais. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce silence durant lequel ses trois enfants le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Quand tu dis que tu as rencontré quelqu'un tu veux dire…

-Une copine ? demanda Lily.

-Oui, c'est ça. Une copine. J'ai une copine.

-Et maman le sait ? demanda Albus.

-Non. Peu de personnes le savent. Enfin peu de personnes… Il n'y a qu'oncle Ron qui le sait chez les Weasley.

-D'accord. Et tu vas nous la présenter ? demanda James.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappa à la porte. Ce devait sûrement être elle. Il sauta presque de sa chaise pour aller lui ouvrir. Pansy était emmitouflée dans son écharpe avec ses gants et son bonnet. Harry vit son petit nez rougi par le froid. Il la fit immédiatement entrer et l'aida à enlever son manteau.

-Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? demanda-t-elle en ajustant ses cheveux.

-Non. Tu arrives pile à l'heure. J'étais justement en train de leur parler de toi.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Viens.

-Harry, attends.

Harry se retourna vers Pansy les sourcils légèrement froncés pensant une fraction de seconde qu'elle avait changé d'avis et ne voulait plus rencontrer ses enfants mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pansy profita simplement qu'ils soient tous les deux dans le couloir pour pouvoir l'embrasser, pensant qu'elle n'oserait pas le faire devant les enfants.

-On peut y aller, dit-elle.

Harry lui prit la main pour aller dans la cuisine. Il n'avait même pas besoin de dire qui était sa petite-amie, les réactions de ses enfants voulaient tout dire. Lily avait les yeux exorbités tandis qu'Albus et James avaient vulgairement ouvert la bouche laissant voir leur morceau de pain à peine mâché apparaître. Pansy pensa que c'était très mauvais signe.

-Les enfants, voici ma petite-amie. Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

-Bonjour les enfants, dit Pansy avec un sourire crispé.

Elle qui s'était jurée de ne jamais vivre ce genre de situation, elle était en plein dedans.

-Les enfants ? dit Harry. Un peu de réaction, s'il vous plait.

-Dieu existe ! s'exclama trop Albus.

-Albus ! fit Harry alors que Pansy ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette remarque.

-Vous êtes la marraine de Scorpius, non ? demanda Lily.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Hugo dit que vous êtes bizarrement gentille. Oncle Ron dit que vous êtes timbrée.

-Lily !

-Oui, ton oncle n'a pas vraiment tort. Il m'arrive de l'être, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais pas avec ton père.

-Surtout avec moi tu veux dire, renchérit-il en riant. James ? Tu… Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé, dit-il en toute franchise. On verra d'ici la fin des vacances.

Le regard fixe de James mit Pansy dans l'embarras. C'était étrange. Elle qui avait pour habitude et fixer les autres, de faire en sorte qu'on la regarde, n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de James Potter, adolescent de seize ans et fils de l'homme qu'elle fréquentait actuellement. Quelque chose dans son regard lui faisait comprendre qu'il était très réfractaire au fait qu'elle sorte avec Harry. Il ne devait pourtant pas s'en faire, car il était fort probable qu'elle ne soit pas plus avec lui après fêtes de fin d'années. Après tout, leur test ne devait durer que trois mois.

 **000**

Les présentations s'étaient passées beaucoup mieux que ce qu'avait imaginé Harry. Albus et Lily étaient plutôt détendus en présence de Pansy, lui posant pas mal de question sur son enfance et sur sa relation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry à cette époque-là. Ils avaient très vite compris qu'ils étaient très loin d'être amis en ce temps-là et qu'elle l'avait même dénoncé juste après le premier message de Voldemort lors de la bataille finale.

-Eh bien, vous avez dû faire un truc franchement extraordinaire pour être en couple avec papa aujourd'hui, dit Lily.

-Pas tant que ça je suis sûr, avait répliqué James. Dites-moi Pansy…

-Tutoies-moi, s'il te plait. J'ai l'impression d'être un professeur.

-Si vous… Enfin si tu veux… Tu es agent immobilier, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et cette maison, c'est toi qui l'as trouvée pour papa.

-En effet. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien… C'était pour confirmer mes interrogations. Bon, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Le départ de James du salon plomba légèrement l'ambiance. Harry laissa Lily et Albus discuter avec Pansy et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils aîné. Il était posté à la fenêtre et regardait la neige tomber sur la ville.

-Ca va mon grand ? demanda-t-il en se mettant en face de lui.

-Oui, ça va, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Tout va bien. Ce sont les vacances, la maison est super, tu sors avec Pansy Parkinson. Tout est génial.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, conclut Harry.

James lâcha la fenêtre du regard et regarda son père. Son père qui, quatre mois plus tôt était déprimé, cerné, alcoolisé, fatigué et profondément triste. Il ne l'était plus. Harry avait repris du poil de la bête et ça se voyait. Voilà pourquoi James avait beaucoup de mal à formuler dans sa tête ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Tant pis. Il fallait quand même qu'il lui dise.

-Pansy Parkinson est une croqueuse d'homme, papa.

-Quoi ? fit Harry étonné.

-C'est une croqueuse d'homme.

La réaction d'Harry surprit son fils. Il éclata de rire. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé cette réaction de la part de son fils. Parler de Pansy comme étant une croqueuse d'homme ! Il aurait carrément imaginé un langage plus fleuri.

-Ca te fait rire ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Oui ! Non ! Non ! Ecoute fiston, je sais qui est Pansy et je sais comment elle était. Visiblement elle a eu une réputation qui a traversé les enceintes de Poudlard et je réalise que ce n'est pas top.

-Ca craint tu veux dire ! Pas mal de pères divorcés ont eu affaire à elle, comme toi. Elle leur trouvait une maison, les séduisait et les laissait tomber le lendemain matin.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ?! répéta James abasourdi. Et ça ne te fait rien ? Tu te laisses volontiers faire au point de nous la présenter ?

-James…

-Elle va te faire souffrir, papa ! Tu sembles attaché à elle et je ne veux pas que tu sortes briser de cette relation.

Harry regarda son fils aîné visiblement inquiet pour lui. James semblait porter sur les épaules toutes cette histoire ne concernait que Ginny et Harry – et accessoirement Pansy. Harry l'invita à s'assoir sur le lit. Il devait le rassurer.

-James, je sais qui est Pansy. Je l'ai toujours su. Ce qu'elle faisait avant, sa manière de vivre les relations avec les autres, je sais tout ça. Elle ne m'a rien caché au contraire. Elle m'a même confié des choses sur elle, des choses douloureuses qui l'ont fait agir comme ça avec les hommes. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non.

-Parce que ton vieux père fait tout pour. Oublie tout ce qu'on t'a dit sur Pansy Parkinson, parce qu'elle est vraiment géniale. Prends le temps de la connaître pendant les vacances, elle en vaut vraiment la peine. Vraiment.

-D'accord. Je suis content que tu aies une petit-amie papa. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu souffres comme maman t'a fait souffrir, c'est tout.

-Ca n'arrivera pas James. Ca n'arrivera pas.

Harry prit son fils dans ses bras, ne voyant pas Pansy observer la scène de la porte de la chambre. Elle avait tout entendu.

Le soir venu, Pansy se colla automatiquement à Harry lorsqu'il se faufila dans le lit.

-J'aurais dû rentrer chez-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pour que vous soyez en famille. J'ai l'impression d'être une sorte d'intrus. Un pavé qu'on a largué dans la marre et qu'on laisse couler petit à petit alors qu'il veut nager à la surface.

-Tu trouves que je te laisse couler ?

-Non… Toi tu tentes de me sauver. C'est moi qui coule toute seule.

-Pansy…

-James ne m'aime pas tant que ça.

-James s'inquiète pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va changer avec le temps.

-Mais est-ce qu'on aura assez de temps ?

-On aura tout le temps nécessaire.

Harry embrassa Pansy et éteignit la lumière.

-Tes pieds sont froids vipère, chuchota Harry après une minute de silence.

-C'est parce que mon lion de petit-ami ne fait rien pour les réchauffer.

Pansy sentit Harry chercher sa baguette à tâtons et réchauffer la couverture pour que ses pieds ne soient plus froids. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

 **000**

Pansy angoissait légèrement dans cette cuisine qui n'était pas la sienne. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la cuisine d'Harry alors qu'il était parti aux aurores pour une affaire de dernière minute. Mais là était le problème. Elle n'était pas seule et à chaque fois qu'elle se le rappelait, elle sentait l'angoisse augmenter.

Pansy avait gentiment acquiescé dans son sommeil lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il devait partir, Après tout elle en avait l'habitude. Mais ce qui avait suivi n'avait rien d'habituel et ne l'avait pas perturbé pour autant. Il fallait dire que les baisers qu'il lui donnait à chaque indication la poussaient à ne pas réagir sur le coup.

« Je vais faire mon possible pour rentrer en début d'après-midi. James doit passer sa journée avec Fred et Roxanne. Il partira par la cheminée. Malefoy va venir chercher Albus pour passer la journée au Manoir. Il n'y aura que Lily dans la maison. Tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec elle jusqu'à mon retour ? »

Pansy avait acquiescé dans son sommeil appréciant le fait qu'Harry lui dise qu'il l'adorait. Puis elle s'était tout de suite rendormie.

Tout se passait bien pour l'instant. James était parti sans dire un mot et Drago était venu chercher Albus. Il avait discuté un peu avec elle, lui demandant comment se passait son nouveau rôle de belle-mère.

-Arrête, tu vas me filer plus d'angoisse que nécessaire, avait-elle répondu.

-Je sais ce que c'est, avait dit Drago. Je suis passé par là avec Rose et Hugo.

-Sauf que Scorpius et Rose avaient déjà en tête de vous pousser l'un vers l'autre Hermione et toi. Vous avez pris les devants ce qui a ravi tout le monde. Pour moi… J'ai couché avec trop de mecs divorcés. J'ai une réputation de « croqueuse d'homme » à Poudlard et ça n'a pas échappé à James, chuchota-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je l'ai entendu le dire à Harry.

-Ah. Ca t'aurait flatté en temps normal.

-Je sais. J'aurais même été fière de ça. Mais maintenant…

-Maintenant que tu vis une vraie relation, tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas penser qu'à toi à chaque chose que tu fais.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'avais peur de me mettre en couple. De ne plus pouvoir faire ce que je veux, d'être bridée. Oui je suis une croqueuse d'homme et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais faire pareil avec Harry.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça mais à Potter miniature.

-Quand strangulots auront des ailes alors, parce qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole.

-Ecoute Pansy…

-Je suis prêt ! On y va ? entendirent-ils à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Allez viens-là, micro Potter ! Je vais faire de toi un parfait petit Malefoy !

-C'est papa qui sera content, rit Albus. A plus tard Pansy.

-A plus tard Albus. Où est Lily ?

-Au grenier.

Albus et Drago étaient partis et Pansy s'était retrouvée seule se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Ce n'était pas très compliqué lorsqu'elle était chez-elle. Elle continuait de travailler même lorsqu'elle prenait des jours de repos, ce qui lui avait valu les foudres de son assistante Mélissa qui l'avait menacé de filtrer tous les courriers qu'elle lui envoyait lorsqu'elle n'était pas au travail.

Si elle ne travaillait pas, elle faisait une petite surprise à Harry dans son propre bureau où ils restaient enfermés pendant une bonne heure sans être dérangés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry n'avait aucun mal à faire l'amour sur son propre bureau. « Adieux principes ! » avait-il dit la deuxième fois qu'elle était venue en « tenue de combat ». Pansy se demandait comment elle réagirait si Harry lui faisait ce genre de surprise, en évitant la tenue de combat bien évidemment, parce qu'elle était sûr et certaine qu'elle en mourait de rire.

Angoissée de ce silence soudain, Pansy décida de se rendre au grenier. Lily lisait tranquillement, assise dans un coin de la salle de jeu qu'Harry avait fait pour eux. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Lily ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Ginny, ni même à Harry. Bien évidemment il y avait un rappel avec la rousseur de ses cheveux et certaines mimiques que faisait Harry, mais Lily Potter ressemblait surtout à sa grand-mère Lily Evans et Pansy le savait pour avoir vu des photos de la mère d'Harry dans sa jeunesse dans le salon.

-Tout va bien Lily ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

-Non, non ça va, répondit-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

Merlin on aurait dit Hermione Granger, pensa Pansy. Ou Rose. C'était vraiment bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude pendant les vacances ?

-Tu veux dire, avant que maman et papa divorcent ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et bien… Lorsque c'est maman qui travaille, on se promène beaucoup avec papa. On prend le portoloin et on part dans des villes pas très loin. L'an dernier on a passé deux jours à Oxford sur un coup de tête. Papa a dit que ça serait pas mal d'aller là-bas parce que maman était partie suivre l'équipe d'Angleterre aux Etats-Unis et que si on partait de la maison comme elle, on ne se rendrait pas compte qu'on était séparés. Tu savais qu'Oxford ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard et ses environs ? C'est vraiment très beau là-bas, j'aimerais bien y retourner.

-Ca pourra sans doute se faire, la rassura Pansy.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. En tout cas pas cette année. La situation semble assez compliquée entre maman et papa. Remarque je comprends. J'aurais voulu que la séparation entre maman et papa ait été aussi simple que celle entre oncle Ron et tante Hermione. Non, en fait j'aurais voulu que ce ne soit jamais arrivé et que maman et papa soient toujours ensemble.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard en ressentant un léger pincement au cœur. Si Harry et Ginny avaient toujours été ensemble, elle n'aurait jamais été avec lui. Elle n'aurait pas su ce que c'était d'être avec un homme qui la respectait. Elle aurait sans doute été encore en train de butiner d'homme en homme, revendiquant son statut de célibattante avec ses règles et ses principes qui ont traversé l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, se rattrapa immédiatement Lily. Moi, je t'aime bien. Tu es gentille et Rose et Hugo ont toujours dit du bien de toi. Albus aussi t'aime bien mais je pense que c'est une question d'hormone. James va finir par changer d'avis. Il est très protecteur envers papa et il aurait réagi de la même manière si ça avait été une autre personne à ta place.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit Pansy plus pour elle-même.

-Moi je crois que oui. Mais je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, sinon papa ne t'aurait pas choisi. Tu sais faire des gâteaux ?

-Des… des gâteaux ? répéta Pansy étonnée par le soudain changement de sujet. Je… non. Je ne sais pas faire de gâteau. Je ne sais pas cuisiner d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Lily en se redressant.

-C'est vrai, reprit Pansy en souriant. J'achète des choses toutes prêtes ou je laisse ton père faire. Il est plus doué que moi.

-Il est plus doué que maman aussi, plaisanta Lily. Viens !

Lily prit la main de Pansy et l'emmena jusque dans la cuisine.

-Moi j'adore faire les gâteaux. Mais il me faut toujours un adulte avec moi parce que je n'ai pas le droit de toucher au four. Et puis ce sera une bonne surprise pour tout le monde et c'est toujours drôle de faire un gâteau. Tu es prête ?

-Prête, répéta Pansy se demandant ce qui lui arriverait.

-Alors, alors pour un gâteau il faut…

Pansy faisait apparaître les ingrédients et ustensiles à utiliser pour un gâteau au chocolat, au fur et à mesure que Lily les énumérait. Le plan de travail était maintenant bien rempli. Pansy n'aurait jamais imaginé se faire dicter des instructions par une petite fille de douze ans aussi sûre d'elle. C'était drôle et perturbant à la fois. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment aurait pu être sa vie de famille si elle avait eu l'occasion d'avoir une fille aussi adorable que celle d'Harry. Mais Pansy stoppa là sa pensée. Elle ne devait pas se torturer l'esprit à penser à un truc pareil. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et n'en aurait jamais. A quarante ans, elle était plus près de la ménopause que de la grossesse imminente. En même temps Hermione avait un an de plus qu'elle et avait eux trois enfants en quatre ans. Mais bon, Drago devait sans doute être super fertile.

-Maintenant on laisse le gâteau cuire.

-Et on fait quoi pendant ce temps ? demanda Pansy.

-Les garçons adorent rester devant le four jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive mais pour moi, il y a des choses plus constructives à faire comme… faire un bonhomme de neige ! Il n'y en a pas dans le jardin. On en faisait toujours un à la maison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'en ferait pas un ici. Après tout, c'est notre nouveau chez-nous.

Voilà comment Pansy s'était de nouveau laissée entraîner à l'extérieur faire un bonhomme de neige. Merlin mais que faisait-elle ? La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée à en faire un datait d'une bonne dizaine d'année. Scorpius avait à peine quatre ans et s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait très vite trouvé cette activité assez éreintante. Mais en voyant à quel point Lily mettait du cœur à faire son bonhomme de neige sans magie, elle se rendit compte que c'était agréable. La confection du bonhomme de neige se transforma en bataille de boules de neige entre elles puis à la confection des anges au le sol.

-Tu ne t'es jamais mariée ? demanda Lily alors que Pansy lui donnait un chocolat la chaud.

-Une fois, j'étais très jeune.

-Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

-Il ne m'aimait pas.

-Pourquoi il s'est marié avec toi alors ?

-Parce que j'étais idiote.

-Tu n'es pas idiote. Papa n'est pas tombé amoureux d'une idiote.

Ton père n'est pas amoureux de moi, avait envie de lui dire Pansy. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Alors oui, ils sortaient ensemble, ils adoraient se retrouver tous les deux, s'embrasser, faire l'amour. Elle pensait souvent à lui, se demandait ce qu'il faisait pendant sa journée. Harry lui envoyait parfois des messages simplement pour lui dire qu'elle lui manquait, mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Et puis c'était trop tôt. Ca ne faisait même pas trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il fallait au moins six mois de relation pour tomber amoureux, non ?

Daphné et Millicent lui disaient que c'était possible. Que le coup de foudre arrivait à n'importe qui. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'Harry adorait dire. « J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, sinon pour quelle raison on serait tous les deux nus dans ton lit ? » Parce que je suis foutrement sexy, pensa Pansy avec un léger sourire.

-Moi de toute façon, j'ai décidé de ne jamais me marier. Si c'est pour divorcer après, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Tous les couples ne divorcent pas tu sais.

-Je sais, mais il y en a beaucoup trop dans mon entourage. Il est très bon ton chocolat.

-Merci.

Lily et Pansy s'arrêtèrent de parler en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Harry fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Il était exténué mais très heureux de voir Lily et Pansy l'une à côté de l'autre. Sa fille quitta sa chaise pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il à sa fille.

-Oui ça a été. C'était sympa. On a beaucoup discuté Pansy et moi.

-Je suis content ma chérie, dit-il en lançant un regard à Pansy.

-On a fait un gâteau et un bonhomme de neige ! Et Pansy a fait un chocolat chaud ! Tu en veux ?

-Tu me laisses aller me changer, d'accord ? Après je prendrai bien un chocolat chaud et le bon gâteau que vous avez fait. Tu me prépares ça ma chérie ?

-D'accord !

Harry fit un signe à Pansy de le suivre à l'étage.

-Tu fais des gâteaux ? la taquina Harry, une fois seul dans la chambre.

-Et oui ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas si catastrophique en cuisine.

-Ma fille est super, dit Harry en embrassant Pansy.

-Elle est vraiment adorable, admit Pansy. Et très intelligente. Tu as de la chance.

-J'essaie de me dire ça tous les jour.

-Tu ne travailles pas demain, dis-moi ?

-Non. Je ne suis là pour personne, j'ai tout délégué et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été dur. Mais mes enfants sont ma priorité et…

Harry s'interrompit en entendant de la musique provenir du salon. Des chants de Noël.

-Je vais voir, lui dit Pansy.

Elle retrouva dans le salon une Lily assise dans un des fauteuils avec son livre en main. Le gâteau était sur la table basse et la tasse fumante d'Harry n'attendait que lui.

-J'ai envoyé une lettre pour dire qu'on avait fait un gâteau. James et Albus vont sans doute demander de mettre une part de côté. De vrais gloutons.

-Des Weasley typiques, dit Harry en arrivant. Le chocolat est très bon. Il y a de la cannelle dedans ?

-Oui, dit Lily en souriant. C'est super bon ! Et c'est encore mieux avec le gâteau !

Le gâteau et le chocolat avaient vraiment fait un tabac. Albus s'était jeté dessus à son retour du Manoir et Drago avait même eu droit à une part aussi. James avait été un peu réticent en sachant que Pansy y avait mis du sien. Mais il s'en était resservi une seconde part discrètement. Pas assez discret aux yeux de son père.

 **24 Décembre 2020**

Harry avait tout fait pour éviter toutes les réunions de familles au Terrier tout simplement parce qu'après le divorce il avait eu le sentiment de ne plus faire parti de la famille Weasley. Il passait paradoxalement pas mal de temps au Manoir Malefoy. Molly lui disait souvent que c'était absurde, de même que Ron. George affirmait qu'il était aussi Weasley que lui et Bill lui disait souvent qu'il pouvait venir le voir s'il avait envie de discuter avec un Weasley plus mature.

Mais là il n'avait plus le choix. C'était le réveillon et il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Tout le monde serait là y compris Ginny et sans doute son nouveau compagnon. Il aurait très bien pu demander à Pansy de venir, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Pas à Noël. Ils s'étaient donc séparés pour cette célébration familiale. Harry irait au Terrier pendant que Pansy serait chez les Malefoy.

-Tout va bien se passer papa, lui Albus. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas.

-On ne parlera pas de ta petite-amie si c'est ce qui te fait peur, railla James. Quoi que ça me plairait bien de voir la tête de maman se décomposer en connaissant son identité.

-Un peu la tête que tu as faite en la voyant, dit Lily.

-Tiens-toi bien si tu veux ton cadeau de Noël, lui dit son grand frère.

Lily lui tira la langue alors que son père lui donna son feu vert pour embêter son frère ainé.

Ses enfants foncèrent dans les bras de Molly qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis une éternité pour eux. L'étreinte fut beaucoup moins chaleureuse pour Ginny. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent sans se dire un mot. Harry tourna la tête et embrassa Angelina qui lui demanda des nouvelles.

Toute la famille Weasley était au complet ou presque. Hermione, Rose et Hugo n'étaient pas présents. Ils viendraient le lendemain avec Drago, Scorpius, Dorian, Anthéa et Iris comme tous les ans depuis trois ans avant d'aller chez les parents d'Hermione. Harry se demandait comment Ron faisait pour ne pas passer toutes les fêtes avec Rose et Hugo.

-Je ne les aime pas moins, lui dit-il. Et eux non plus. On peut toujours se rattraper. La preuve, je les verrai demain et leurs cadeaux seront toujours là.

Chloé Weasley, petite fille de quatre ans que Ron avait avec Sally, tira sur la jambe de pantalon de son père pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Harry puis lui donner un bisou.

-Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que Malefoy ne leur offre pas un truc que je ne pourrai jamais leur offrir.

-Je pense qu'Hermione veillera personnellement à ce que ça n'arrive pas, dit Sally en lui prenant le bras. Tu devrais parler avec Ginny, Harry. Ca détendra un peu l'atmosphère.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai tendance à cracher mon venin, lorsque je lui adresse la parole.

-Tu ne devrais pas, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est Noël, Harry Potter. C'est Noël. Regarde-moi, j'ai énormément de mal à me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Hermione mais je vais faire profile bas demain.

-Parce que c'est Noël.

-Oui et parce que j'aime mon mari, que mes enfants adorent leurs demi-frère et sœur et que je n'ai pas envie d'attraper une ulcère à à peine trente-deux ans. Viens chérie, le dîner va bientôt être servie.

Chloé suivit sagement sa mère.

-Allez, détends-toi Harry. Tes enfants sont heureux ce soir, profite de ça, lui dit Ron.

 **000**

Pansy était assise à côté de Narcissa et face à Hermione. Le réveillon de Noël avait toujours été calme chez les Malefoy. Tout était fait dans la sobriété. Le sapin était dans le fond du salon, le feu dans la cheminée crépitait doucement et quelques chants de Noël résonnaient dans la pièce. Pansy aimait beaucoup ce genre d'ambiance calme et reposante.

N'ayant plus de famille avec qui fêter Noël, elle se retrouvait chaque année soit chez Drago, Théodore, Millicent ou Blaise et Daphné. Elle était toujours la bienvenue, apportait un peu de piquant lors de la soirée, faisait rire les autres ou les choquait à défaut. Mais cette année-là ce fut la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression de se sentir intruse. Elle voyait cette famille recomposée et heureuse se racontant des anecdotes, se lançant quelques pics – particulièrement Lucius envers Hermione. Il avait beau grogner contre elle assez souvent, Pansy savait qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, surtout depuis l'adoption de Scorpius. Elle se disait, qu'elle aurait elle aussi voulu avoir ça. Une famille avec qui partager une fête chaleureuse.

Son esprit erra vers Harry qui n'était pas là, Harry qui était avec ses enfants, dans la famille de son ex-femme qui serait présente. Que se passerai-t-il là-bas ? Parleraient-ils ensemble ? Que se diraient-ils ? Partageraient-ils des souvenirs communs et heureux ? Après tous les fêtes de fin d'année étaient propices à ça. A se rappeler les bons moments. Et ils en avaient forcément eu en plus de vingt ans de vie commune.

-Pansy tout va bien, ma chérie ? demanda discrètement Narcissa.

-Oui. Oui je vais bien. Je pensais au travail.

-Tu devrais vraiment lâcher prise tante Pansy, lui dit Scorpius. Ca va te tuer.

-Tu as raison mon petit scorpion. Mais ta marraine chérie ne peut pas s'en empêcher, tu le sais bien.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu ne penses pas qu'au travail, dit Drago l'air de rien.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir avec la furieuse envie de lui lancer ses pommes dauphines à la figure. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

 **000**

-Puis j'ai accéléré une fraction de seconde et j'ai attrapé son aile gauche, comme ça ! Sous le nez de James ! se venta Albus. J'ai gagné et tu as perdu ! Serpentard l'a remporté et toi tu as été pleuré dans les vestiaires !

-Continue de raconter cette histoire et c'est toi qui vas pleurer dans les vestiaires ! bougonna James alors que tout le monde riait. J'aurais ma revanche !

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Serpentard remportera la coupe et toi, nouveau capitaine des lions, tu vas perdre !

-Holala, les garçons je vous juge ! Mais qu'ils sont bêtes, soupira Lily.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Victoire. Ils finissent par grandir et prendre en maturité à un moment donné. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à nos chevilles.

-Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Roxanne en regardant son frère jumeau.

-Sinon les enfants, comment vous trouvez la maison de votre père ? demanda Arthur.

James, Albus et Lily parlèrent tous les trois en même temps de leur propre chambre, de la salle de jeu au grenier ainsi que de la grande salle de bain pour eux trois. Harry les regarda avec un léger sourire, croisa le regard de Ron qui lui faisait un clin d'œil, confirmant que ses enfants allaient bien.

-J'aimerais pouvoir emmener ma chambre à Poudlard ! C'est vrai ! Elle est tellement jolie… Et puis la copine de papa a dit que je pouvais mettre un tableau de Poudlard juste en face de mon lit et…

-Lily ! firent Albus et James en même temps.

Lily se pinça les lèvres et se maudit intérieurement alors que toute la tablée tourna la tête vers Harry qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Lui qui voulait se faire tout petit, c'était raté. Il croisa les regards de Ron et Sally qui étaient franchement désolés.

-Désolée, dit Lily à l'adresse de son père.

-Ce n'est rien, ma puce. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un mon chéri ? demanda Molly.

-Oui, depuis peu.

Le regard d'Harry glissa légèrement vers Ginny qui dévia le regard. Tous semblaient vouloir en savoir plus à son sujet.

-C'est très bien. Vraiment très bien, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Si tu l'as présenté à tes enfants, c'est qu'elle doit être une femme bien.

-Elle l'est, confirma Harry.

-Bien, alors tu nous la présenteras pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Ca se passe toujours chez toi Ronny ?

-Euh… Oui mais…

-Parfait ! Tu nous la présenteras à ce moment-là Harry.

-Euh… mais Molly…

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment très heureuse pour toi !

L'angoisse monta chez Harry. Pansy ne voudrait jamais être présentée en tant que petite-amie dans ces circonstances. Elle serait bien évidemment chez Ron pour le réveillon du nouvel an, comme tous les amis Serpentard d'ailleurs, mais elle refuserait d'être « la copine d'Harry » à cette soirée.

Lily baissa la tête honteuse en mimant un « la boulette ».

 **000**

L'heure était assez tardive, minuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Dorian, Anthea et Iris dormaient déjà, (Dorian était dans le canapé, Anthea dans les bras de Lucius et Iris dans les bras de Narcissa). Scorpius, Rose et Hugo attendaient l'heure fatidique en jouant aux échecs. Le suivant prenait le vainqueur.

-Je referais bien un peu de thé, dit Hermione en se levant. Qui en veut ?

-J'en veux bien une tasse, merci Hermione, fit Narcissa.

-Lucius ?

-Je prendrai bien un autre verre de whisky. Fils ?

-Papa ?

-Tu devrais aider ta femme, puisqu'elle a donné une semaine de congés à tes elfes.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Pansy va m'aider. Pansy, tu viens ?

Pansy fut assez surprise de la requête mais suivit Hermione sans rien dire dans la cuisine.

-Ravie que tu penses à moi pour faire les tâches d'un elfes de maison, pesta-t-elle faussement.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne faisais pas ça chez-toi ou chez Harry. Il parait que tu fais un délicieux chocolat chaud.

-Bon sang, mais Harry te raconte vraiment tout !

-Tout ce qui est racontable à sa sœur de cœur. Pour le reste, Ron se charge de la confidence.

Hermione fit léviter des tasses et des verres sur un plateau en argent. La théière était en train de chauffer.

-Dis-moi Hermione, il t'est déjà arrivé de te sentir niaise dans les débuts de ta relation avec Drago ? De penser à lui constamment, même au travail ? D'avoir le sentiment de mettre à plat tous tes principes dès qu'il était avec toi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais ça ne dure qu'un temps. Après je me suis rendue compte que je ne brisais aucun principe mais que j'étais simplement amoureuse. Que je suis amoureuse. Pourquoi ?

-Harry me manque, admit-elle à voix haute. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça. Mais il me manque. Vraiment. C'est sans doute parce que c'est Noël, mais je me rends compte que j'aurais vraiment voulu me retrouver dans ses bras, à lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Et je me sens tellement stupide de penser ça ! Moi ! Qui a pour habitude d'être seul et indépendante ! Tout ça est balayé par… par…

-Par tes sentiments pour Harry.

Pansy acquiesça en arrêtant la gazinière. Elle l'admettait, elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Harry. Pansy n'aurait jamais accepté d'être présentée à ses enfants, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de passer une journée avec Lily. Elle serait restée chez-elle à attendre que les vacances passent et qu'ils retournent tous à Poudlard. Elle ne se poserait pas autant de question. Oui elle avait des sentiments pour Harry et ça lui paraissait toujours aussi bizarre.

-J'en suis encore à me demander comment c'est arrivé.

-Coupe de foudre ! répondit instantanément Hermione. C'est le coup de foudre. Ca arrive comme une claque en pleine figure, te secoue par les épaules, te foudroie dans l'instant et te perturbe à chaque fois que tu résistes. Ne résiste plus.

-Je ne résiste pas.

-Si tu résistes. Sinon tu ne serais pas ici mais avec Harry.

-Chez les Weasley ? Entourée de têtes rousses qui me regarderaient comme si j'étais la peste bucolique ? Sans vouloir offenser tes enfants, tu sais que je les adore.

-Je sais, oui.

-Et puis Lily est rousse aussi. Et elle est tellement mignonne.

-Je sais, sourit Hermione. N'oublie pas qu'elle est ma nièce. Je l'ai quasiment vu naître.

-Et puis tu imagines un peu l'ambiance ? Moi chez les Weasley, dans les bras d'Harry face à Ginny et son mec ? Non ! Ca aurait été trop embarrassant.

-Je croyais que rien ne t'embarrassait, Pansy Parkinson.

-Ouais, et bien depuis que je couche avec ton meilleur ami, je suis devenue plus adulte et beaucoup de choses m'embarrassent. La poisse !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire se reconnaissant en Pansy lorsqu'elle faisait ses propres confidences à Ginny à l'époque. Ca lui semblait si loin.

-N'oublie pas que le nouvel an se passe chez Ron la semaine prochaine et qu'il y aura tout le monde !

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Et en quoi ?

-J'aurais une armadas de Serpents avec moi pour me couvrir. Je passerai à côté d'Harry l'air de rien, je le frôlerai et le ferait frissonner sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ce sera excitant. Et après on s'enfermera dans la salle de bain et… enfin tu vois…

-Oui, je vois, répondit Hermione en riant. Si tu savais dans combien de salle de bain on s'est envoyé en l'air, Drago et moi… Allez viens. Quelque chose me dit que mon cher beau-père se plaint que son verre n'arrive pas assez vite.

-Lucius adore râler.

Minuit était déjà passé lorsque Pansy et Hermione retournèrent dans le salon. Les cadeaux furent rapidement déballés par les enfants. Pansy adorait voir le regard rayonnant de Scorpius quand il ouvrait ses paquets et encore plus lorsqu'elle visait dans le mille pour Rose et Hugo. Elle avait toujours été douée pour les cadeaux et avait l'habitude de s'en vanter.

-Tiens c'est pour toi, lui dit Drago en lui tendant une carte.

Pansy reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Harry. Elle ouvrit la carte en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui écrire. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose dégoulinant de romantisme. Elle avait horreur de ça. Quoi que depuis quelques temps, tout ce qui s'apparentait à Harry la faisait horriblement fondre. Le mot d'Harry n'avait rien de romantique. C'était du Harry tout simplement. _« Et non ! Pas de cadeau. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser au pied du sapin de Malefoy ! Je tiens à te le donner en main propre. Demain. Chez-toi. Tu as intérêt à être là. Tu me manques, Pansy. Joyeux Noël. – Harry. »_

Pansy eut un fin sourire en relisant la carte encore et encore. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle l'adorait. Elle lui manquait, tout comme il lui manquait. Il avait un cadeau pour elle tout comme elle avait un cadeau pour lui. Pansy perdit soudainement son sourire. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il lui plairait.

 **000**

Harry regarda en retrait tous les enfants Weasley ouvrir leurs cadeaux avec entrain. Des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » se faisaient entendre accompagnés de « Woaw ! » Ils étaient tous là, à savourer ce moment familiale et chaleureux. Ses enfants riaient, se chamaillaient et chantaient les chants de Noël. Ils semblaient heureux et c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui.

-Joyeux Noël.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Ginny à côté de lui avec un verre de vin à la main.

-Joyeux Noël, dit-il également.

-Tu as fait sensation avec ton annonce.

-Ce n'était pas volontaire.

-J'ai cru comprendre. C'est sérieux entre vous ?

-C'est récent, répondit Harry toujours en regardant les enfants.

-Tu l'as présenté à nos enfants.

-Et… ?

-Rien. Ca prouve simplement que tu tiens à elle.

-J'espère que ce sera plus sérieux que ce que tu vis avec ton… amant.

-Harry… soupira Ginny.

-Oh oui, je ne devrais plus dire « amant » puisque nous sommes divorcés. Ton compagnon. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Je pensais qu'il serait là.

-Il est dans sa famille, en Irlande. Comme ta petite-amie est avec sa famille, j'imagine.

-On va dire ça, oui.

-Tu m'en veux toujours, Harry ? demanda Ginny.

Harry fut assez étonné du ton avec lequel Ginny lui avait posé la quesion, bien qu'il se la posait régulièrement. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir brisé sa famille ? Oui. Il lui en voulait toujours. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir. Mais lorsqu'il était avec Pansy et qu'il vivait tous ces moments heureux, Harry ne lui en voulait plus. Parce que grâce ou à cause d'elle, il pouvait revivre un amour qu'il avait sans doute oublié durant son mariage.

-Je t'en veux moins, répondit-il. Elle m'aide à tourner la page, et elle y arrive.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Ca te poserait un problème si c'était le cas ?

-Je suppose que non.

Lily arriva vers eux en serrant sa mère et son père dans ses bras.

-Merci pour vos cadeaux. Ils sont géniaux. J'ai hâte de montrer ça à Rose, demain !

-Harry laisse-moi voir les enfants pendant les vacances. S'il te plait, demanda Ginny lorsque leur fille s'éloigna. Ils me manquent.

Harry se tourna étonné vers Ginny.

-Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de voir les enfants, Ginny. On a la garde partagé, je te signale. Je t'ai simplement dit qu'ils dormaient ces deux semaines chez-moi, c'est tout. C'était simplement pour qu'ils se fassent à la maison. C'est exceptionnel, bien que tu trouves ça ridicule.

-Je sais mais…

-Les enfants dorment au Terrier ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici. Ca te permettra de discuter avec James.

-Il ne veut toujours pas me parler.

-Il ne parle pas non plus à ma petite-amie. Mais les choses changent. C'est Noël et tu es sa mère. Parle avec lui. Rassure-le, explique lui. Il finira par changer d'avis.

 **25 Décembre 2020**

Pansy n'avait pas dormi chez les Malefoy malgré l'insistance de Drago. Non, elle avait voulu retourner chez-elle, dormir dans son lit, seule, ce qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des semaines, afin d'être déjà chez-elle lorsqu'Harry arriverait. Il ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure il viendrait alors Pansy avait décidé de faire vite lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une midinette de seize ans qui se préparait en attendant que son copain vienne la chercher sur son balai. Bon sang ! Elle avait quarante ans ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme ! Ses hormones lui faisaient vraiment agir n'importe comment. Elle avait dans un premier temps voulu mettre quelque chose d'affriolant mais s'était vite ravisée en sachant qu'Harry n'était spécialement impressionné par ce qu'elle portait « Je préfère te voir dans un vieux pull et un jean. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ce que tu portes » Mais quel genre d'homme aimait les vieux pull ? Le genre lion à la crinière indomptable.

La seule chose qu'il adorait qu'elle porte était son rouge à lèvre couleur carmin. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais Pansy avait su le voir dans son regard. Au début elle le mettait pour son propre plaisir et aussi pour avoir une manière de marquer les hommes avec qui elle couchait. Maintenant elle souriait en pensant à Harry à chaque fois qu'elle le mettait.

Harry arriva en début d'après-midi. Pansy courut presque jusqu'à la porte, s'immobilisant net, comptant jusqu'à trois avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un Harry… encombré. Encombré de deux paniers remplis de nourriture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Pansy en le laissant entrer.

-Les conséquences d'une gaffe faite par ma fille, répondit Harry en se dirigeant directement dans la cuisine.

-Quoi ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

-Oh, non. Mais tous les Weasley savent que je sors avec toi, maintenant.

-Attends, quoi ? paniqua Pansy.

-Enfin ils ne savent pas que c'est toi précisément, mais ils savent que je suis en couple.

Harry lui expliqua comment cela s'était su et comment avaient réagi les Weasley. Harry remarqua le visage de Pansy passer au blanc lorsqu'il lui dit que Molly s'était mise en tête de la rencontrer au réveillon du nouvel an.

-Je ne suis pas prête pour ça Harry, avoua Pansy. Non, je ne suis pas prête pour ça du tout. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une pestiférée tout ça parce qu'on sort ensemble et que je prends la place de ton ex. Non, non. Non, non, non.

-Eh, ne fais pas cette tête-là, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Ce n'est pas dramatique, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que Molly le veut que ça se fera. On passera une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal en faisant comme si on se détestait. On se lancera des regards en coin (il lui donna un premier baiser dans le cou), on se frôlera (un second) et on se cachera pour s'embrasser à minuit, comme des clandestins.

Harry l'embrassa et Pansy se sentit sur un nuage.

-Joyeux Noël, Vipère.

-Joyeux Noël, Lion, répondit-elle en riant.

-Tu as faim ? lui demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry commença à sortir toutes les victuailles qui se trouvaient dans son panier. Pansy avait l'impression que plus Harry en mettait sur la table et plus il y en avait dans le panier.

-De la part de Molly pour la « mystérieuse demoiselle ».

-Quelque chose me dit qu'elle aurait mis du poison dedans si elle avait su que c'était moi.

-Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Alors… On mange ?

-Plus tard tu veux ? J'ai d'autre chose de prévu pour nous, d'abord.

Harry leva un sourcil vers Pansy.

 **000**

Si Pansy devait donner un titre aux relations sexuelles qu'elle avait avec Harry, elle les appellerait « le don de soi ». Pansy avait toujours eu pour habitude de prendre le plaisir lorsqu'elle couchait avec un homme et l'homme qui était avec elle prenait également son propre plaisir. Ce n'était pas gênant au contraire, mais ça donnait des relations dont on elle ne retirait aucune partage, simplement un plaisir strictement individuel.

Elle avait essayé de faire la même chose avec Harry la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et lors de sa tentative la deuxième fois. Mais Pansy avait remarqué lors de leur troisième fois qu'Harry avait pour habitude de donner. Il donnait en grande quantité, voulant lui faire plaisir plutôt que se faire plaisir. Cette générosité de sa part la poussait à faire la même chose et Pansy s'était rendue compte qu'elle retirait plus de satisfaction à donner du plaisir qu'à en recevoir. Même si elle adorait toujours ça. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs souvent comment Ginny avait pu faire la bêtise de tromper Harry avec son collègue.

-Je suis trop vieux pour faire ça sur le canapé, dit Harry.

-Tu es vieux ? Ah, non je ne sors qu'avec des hommes dans la fleur de l'âge.

-Des hommes ? Il y en a eu combien comme ça, dis-moi ?

Pansy fit semblant de compter sur une main, puis la deuxième.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai arrêté de compter à quarante.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas drôle, réplica Harry alors que Pansy éclata de rire.

Elle lui fit face, s'allongeant carrément sur lui et l'embrassa.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué hier, lui dit-elle. Les enfants ne t'en veulent pas de les avoir laissé pour venir me voir ?

-Non. Et Ginny est restée là-bas. Ca leur permettra de passer un peu de temps avec elle sans que je sois dans les parages.

-Comment elle a réagi quand elle a su que tu avais quelqu'un ?

-Elle m'a demandé si c'était sérieux.

-Tu as dis quoi ?

-Que c'était récent.

Pansy acquiesça légèrement et posa sa tête contre le torse d'Harry. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette réponse. En effet, c'était récent mais n'en n'était-ce pas moins sérieux ? En même temps tout être normalement constitué serait incapable de dire qu'une relation était sérieuse au bout de deux mois. Même elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment sérieux. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle aimait être avec Harry, dans ses bras, qu'il lui manquait de temps à autre. Mais il était assez dur pour elle de se projeter. Dans une semaine l'année s'achèverait. Dans une semaine, leur trois mois d'essai prendraient également fin. Que se passerait-t-il après ça ? Harry et elle n'en avaient jamais parlé. Peut-être une manière pour eux de se voiler la face avant de prendre une décision. Décision qui l'angoissait.

-Il serait peut-être temps que je t'offre ton cadeau, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry se pencha légèrement pour perdre sa baguette de lancer un sort d'attraction en direction d'un petit sac qu'il récupéra au vol.

Pansy aurait pu reconnaître ce petit sac entre mille. Harry allait lui offrir un bijou. Une angoisse monta en elle. Oh non ! Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée de lui offrir une bague ! Tout mais pas ça ! pensa-t-elle.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Harry inquiet.

-Si, si bien sûr. Dis-moi avant que je l'ouvre… Ce n'est pas une bague ?

-Une bague ? répéta Harry surpris avant de rire. Non, ce n'est pas une bague, rassure-toi.

-D'accord.

Pansy déballa le cadeau et tomba sur une paire de boucle d'oreilles pendantes couleurs argent au bout desquelles se trouvait une petite goutte rouge sang.

-Rouge et argent ? dit Pansy en souriant. Un message à me faire passer ?

-Je t'aime.

La phrase était sortie toute seule de la bouche d'Harry et son regard aussi surpris que celui de Pansy en était la preuve. Il se demanda pourquoi il lui avait dit une chose pareille. Harry avait eu envie de lui demander si le cadeau lui plaisait et la phrase n'avait visiblement pas atteint la phase de décodage correct puisqu'il avait dit tout autre chose. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix, Harry se rendit compte que c'était la stricte vérité. Il aimait Pansy Parkinson. Et ça lui paraissait très bizarre.

Pansy n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, à moitié nue, tenant la paire de boucle d'oreille dans une main et fixant Harry avec l'envie de pleurer de lui sauter dessus et de le claquer !

Mais sa réaction fut toute autre. Pansy secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en rangeant les boucles d'oreille. Harry se redressa sous la panique.

-Non, dit-elle en se levant.

-Pansy…

-Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Je crois que si.

-Non ! C'est… c'est faux ! C'est toute cette frénésie de Noël qui te monte à la tête !

-J'ai des doutes, tu vois.

-Et bien pas moi ! Tu… tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! Tu ne peux pas ! On… ne me m'aime pas, moi ! On me désire pour une nuit, une semaine maximum ! Mais on ne m'aime pas moi !

-Pansy, tu veux bien te calmer un tout petit peu ? fit Harry en se redressant.

-Non ! Et ne t'approche pas de moi, espèce de monstre romantique !

-Mais…

-Ne bouge pas, Potter ! Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à poil sous la neige, tu as intérêt à rester où tu es ! Oh et puis merde !

Pansy lui tourna le dos emmitouflé dans un drap et partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain avec la certitude qu'il ne viendrait pas vers elle pour la toucher, l'embrasser lui répéter qu'il l'aimait et d'autres conneries qu'un homme tel que lui était capable de sortir. On ne pouvait pas l'aimer, ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas une femme qu'on pouvait aimer.

-Je ne te savais pas femme à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour paniquer tranquillement.

-Et bien je le suis. Ah, ah ! Tu m'aimes moins maintenant je suis sûre, pas vrai ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte puis la refermant aussi sec.

-Non.

-Tu es un crétin Potter !

-Oui je sais, dit-il juste derrière la porte. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te désire. Tout le temps, à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie que tu sois nue dans un lit, à mes côtés.

Pansy sourit malgré-elle en entendant ça.

-Mais si je ne faisais que te désirer, je ne serais pas là et tu le sais. Je me serais vite lasser et toi aussi.

-Tu m'aurais quitté ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Je ne t'aurais même pas demandé de faire un essai. Et cet essai est gratifiant pour moi Pansy, parce que…

-Ne le dis pas…

-Je t'aime.

-Arrête !

-Pansy écoute-moi, je ne te demande pas de répondre à ça. Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aimes en retour. Je veux simplement que tu le saches, que tu comprennes que c'est possible. Qu'on peut t'aimer et que je suis content d'être le premier. Si tu penses que je suis le premier.

Un léger silence s'installa dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce que Pansy ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pout tomber sur un Harry collé au mur tout en tenant du mieux qu'il pouvait un drap autour de sa taille.

-Et si je te faisais souffrir comme Ginny ? Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

-Et ça n'arrivera pas. Viens-là.

Pansy s'avança en faisant des petits pas vers Harry qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Je veux que tu aies confiance en nous-deux. Tu peux faire ça ?

-Je peux essayer.

-Non, je ne veux pas tu essaies. Je veux que tu le fasses.

-C'est un ordre que tu me donnes, là ?

-Oui.

-Je n'obéis jamais aux hommes Potter.

-Peut-être, mais ça tu vas le faire.

Pansy se retrouva coincée entre le mur et Harry, se faisant parsemer de baiser par ce dernier.

-Dis-moi, tu ne me l'as pas donné mon cadeau. C'est quoi ?

-Il se trouve dans la chambre. Tu sais cette pièce où je peux me retrouver nue dans un lit à tes côtés.

-Oui je vois.

-Mais soyons d'accord, ton cadeau ce n'est pas moi.

-J'avais compris que tu étais loin d'être un cadeau.

-Suis-moi.

Pansy lui embrassa la joue et fila dans la chambre aussi vite qu'elle put. Harry la suivait de près. Ce Noël allait être inoubliable.

 **000**

-Harry est vraiment un romantique.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, Daphné, soupira Pansy.

-C'est parce que je le pense. Tu crois que Blaise m'a dit qu'il m'aimait au bout de deux mois ? Non. J'ai dû attendre une année ! Une année entière ! Et je peux te jurer que j'attendrais encore si je ne l'avais pas menacé de ma baguette. Et maintenant, tu vois, il ne peut pas s'arrêter de me dire à quel point il m'aime. Il a peur de me perdre, le pauvre.

-Ah les hommes, je te jure. Arrive un âge ou soit ils font leur crise, soit il te considère comme une véritable déesse alors que tu es sur la pente descendante. Je n'y comprends rien.

-Je ne suis pas sur la pente descendante, Millicent, pesta Pansy. J'ai quarante ans, mais je ne suis pas vieille ! Ce tableau est plutôt jolie vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Poudlard au couché de soleil ? dit Daphné. Je ne te savais pas nostalgique à ce point là ma petite Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Lily. Pour le mettre dans sa chambre. Il serait parfait juste en face de son lit. Comme ça lorsqu'elle se lèvera, elle verra Poudlard. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait beaucoup avoir ce type de tableau.

-Tu veux acheter un tableau pour Lily Potter ?

-Oui. J'ai aussi pris un chaudron pour Albus. Il est doué en potion, vous savez. Bon ça ne se débloque toujours pas avec James mais… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Ils t'ont demandé d'acheter tout ça ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça serait plutôt à leur mère de faire ça.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je veux simplement leur faire plaisir, c'est tout.

-Oui, comme une belle-mère aurait envie de faire plaisir aux enfants de son homme.

-Arrêtez…

-Franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange tant qu'Harry te dise qu'il t'aime puisque tu l'aimes aussi.

-Tu es folle. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Harry.

-Pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit, lui dit Millicent Tu as beau faire comme si tu ne ressentais pas ce sentiment pour lui, mais les faits sont là Pansy. Tu parles de lui sans arrêt, tu aimes beaucoup ses enfants, ça t'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir parler avec James et tu as peur que les Weasley te déteste, c'est-à-dire sa famille de substitution.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Ca m'agace, c'est tout.

-Oui, moi aussi ça m'agaçait que la mère de Blaise me déteste, soupira Daphné.

-Non, la mère de Blaise est effrayante, rectifia Millicent. C'est un miracle qu'elle ne t'ait pas tué en franchissant le parc de son Manoir. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être au réveillon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'ambiance va éclater quand tout le monde va savoir que c'est toi qui sors avec Harry Potter. Les Weasley ne vont pas s'en remettre et rien que pour ça, je suis heureuse d'aller chez Ron et Sally Weasley.

-Ca ne va pas se savoir.

-Pansy, tu sais aussi bien que nous que ça va se savoir.

 **000**

Pansy avait quitté ses amies en fin d'après-midi. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez-elle mais s'était directement rendue chez Harry qui lui avait donné le double des clés. Pansy s'immobilisa immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit James avec une jeune sorcière s'embrassant goulument dans le canapé du salon. Pansy fut partagée entre l'envie de s'éclipser discrètement et de signaler sa présence. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours…

-Harry, tu peux aller chercher mon parapluie dans le salon ?

-Papa ! sursauta James, faisant crier la jeune sorcière.

-Non, ton père n'est pas là. Mais il aurait pu. C'est à ça que serve les chambres. A se bécoter en privée. Uniquement se bécoter.

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil et monta à l'étage après avoir salué la jeune sorcière. Elle sentit immédiatement la présence de James dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Ta petite-amie est déjà partie ?

-Elle a eu peur en voyant ma mère débarquer dans le salon.

-Ta mère est là ? demanda Pansy paniquée.

-Non elle parlait de toi, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

-Oh, je vois. J'espère que tu as rectifié, alors.

-J'ai rectifié.

Pansy et James restèrent tous les deux dans la chambre sans s'adresser un mot. Pansy rangeait ce qu'elle avait acheté dans un coin en sentant le regard de James lui brûler le dos. C'était le moment de discuter. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ils devaient crever l'abcès et elle allait le faire de façon très sèche, quitte à le choquer.

-Je ne suis pas une pute, James.

-Pardon ? dit-il surpris.

-Je ne suis pas une pute.

-Je… je n'ai jamais dit que…

-Oh je sais que tu ne l'as jamais dit. Tu as dit à ton père que j'étais une « croqueuse d'homme ». Visiblement, ma réputation me précède à Poudlard.

-Tu… tu nous as entendu, dit-il mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je te comprends. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi et tu veux protéger ton père, c'est tout à fait normal. Seulement, la dernière chose que je veux faire, c'est blesser ton père, tu comprends ?

James acquiesça tout penaud. Pansy s'assit sur le lit et l'invita à en faire autant. James hésita un instant avant d'accepter.

-Sache aussi que je n'ai pas l'intention de… de prendre la place de ta mère ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre qui pourrait te perturber.

-Que mon père soit en couple ne me perturbe pas. Je suis même heureux que ça lui arrive.

-Le problème est qu'il soit en couple avec moi ?

-Je crois… Je ne sais plus. Au début oui, ça me dérangeait par rapport à tout ce qu'on disait sur toi mais maintenant… Lily me dit que tu as super, Albus aussi. Scorpius, Rose et Hugo disent la même chose également. Je vois comment papa te regarde et aussi comment toi tu le regardes. Maman ne le regardait plus comme ça depuis longtemps. Je suppose donc que tu l'aimes.

Décidément tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aimait Harry. Elle était la seule à savoir si elle l'aimait ou non, bon sang !

-Je suppose, oui, répondit simplement Pansy. Alors, plus d'animosité ?

-Plus d'animosité.

-Super ! dit Pansy en se levant.

-Pansy, tu… tu ne diras rien pour Emily ? Je veux dire… Personne ne sait que j'ai une petite-amie et…

-Si tu voulais que ça reste secret, il ne fallait pas la faire venir ici.

-Oui je sais, mais personne ne devait être là et… on avait envie de se voir et…

-Vous avez les hormones en folies, sourit Pansy. Je connais ça. Je ne dirais rien si tu ne recommences pas ça.

-Merci Pansy, dit James soulagé.

-Oh, James !

-Oui ?

-Juste au cas où, histoire que tes parents ne deviennent pas grands-parents avant l'heure : _Contraconceptio._

 **31 Décembre 2020**

-Je trouve ça ridicule. Pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller tous ensemble ?

-Lily, ça doit faire la vingtième fois qu'on t'explique, soupira James. C'est pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi papa sortant avec Pansy pourrait plomber l'ambiance. Maman et son crétin de journaliste, ça plombe l'ambiance mais personne ne dit rien ! Pour la peine, moi j'y vais pas ! Voilà !

-Lily, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne venais pas, lui dit Pansy. Je serai là-bas, mais j'arriverai en même temps que les Zabini.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Et si je faisais une gaffe comme à Noël ?

-On t'assommera avant.

-Albus ! tonna Harry. Bon, on ne va pas polémiquer pendant des siècles. Pansy, tu y vas. On se retrouve là-bas.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure les enfants. A tout à l'heure, toi.

Pansy embrassa furtivement Harry et quitta la maison.

-Cette soirée va tourner au désastre, soupira Albus.

 **000**

Pansy était arrivée un bon quart d'heure après Harry et ses enfants. Sally lui avait ouvert la porte avec un large sourire en la voyant avec Barbara dans les bras. La petite Zabini l'avait vite lâché pour rejoindre Dorian Malefoy et Chloé Weasley.

-Je crois que vous êtes les derniers, leur dit Sally. Ron ! Ils sont là !

Daphné, Blaise et Pansy entrèrent et se mirent à l'aise.

-Alors, c'est quand que le spectacle commence ? demanda Blaise.

-Tais-toi, lui dit Pansy. Il n'y aura aucun spectacle.

-Les paris sont à prendre auprès de Malefoy, dit Ron embrassant Daphné et Pansy.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?! pesta -t-elle.

-Chut…., lui dit Blaise. C'est votre faute à Potter et toi, je te signale.

-Je trouve ça excitant, dit Daphné. Il faut absolument que je prenne une flûte de champagne. Tu viens mon chéri ?

Blaise suivit Daphné sans broncher alors que Pansy cherchait Harry du regard. Mais elle ne voyait que des têtes rousses. Partout, dans tous les recoins de cette maison. Merlin mais comment Ron avait fait pour accueillir toute sa famille !

-Il est dans la cuisine si ça t'intéresse, lui dit Ron.

-Non, ça va aller Weasley. Merci. Je crois que je vais faire comme Daphné. Me souler au champagne !

Pansy entra un peu plus dans le salon avec un large sourire et commença à saluer les gens présents. Du moins ceux qui voulait bien lui adresser la parole. Après tout elle était Pansy Parkinson et certains des Weasley ne la portaient pas franchement leur cœur. Vieilles habitudes scolaires. Elle alla ensuite vers Drago, fit un bisou à Scorpius en laissant une marque de rouge à lèvre sur sa joue, ce qui valut un rire moqueur de la part d'Albus qui s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque Pansy fit exactement la même chose avec lui.

-A prendre en photo et à montrer à toutes les filles de Poudlard, dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu leur donnes une bien mauvaise idée tante Pansy, soupira Rose.

-Tu seras là pour rétablir la vérité, ma chérie. Ca leur donnera une bonne leçon.

-Ca, ça me plait !

Rose partit vers Roxanne, Fred et James.

-Pansy la tante sympa, dit Hermione en riant.

-A défaut d'avoir des enfants, Je suis sympa avec ceux des autres. Tu n'aurais pu vu… Harry ?

-Ne me dis pas qu'il te manque déjà ? pouffa Hermione.

-Non ! Non ! J'ai juste envie de l'avoir dans mon champ de vision, c'est tout.

-Derrière-toi, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Pansy sourit en le sentant lui frôler le dos passer à côté d'elle et faire un signe à George pour lui parler. Il se retourna furtivement pour lui faire un léger clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa conversation. Pansy baissa la tête en faisant un léger sourire. Drago arriva derrière Hermione la prenant dans ses bras et lui déposant un léger baiser dans le cou avant de dire.

-Potter et toi me faites vomir avec votre débordement hormonal.

-Va te faire voir Drago !

-Ce n'est pas en parlant comme ça, que vous parviendrez à faire semblant, dit Théo en passant. Vous avez goûté les chaussons à la viande de Molly Weaskey ? Un pur délice. Blaise est déjà en train de finir un plateau à lui tout seul.

 **000**

-Harry mon chéri ! Je pensais que ta mystérieuse demoiselle serait venue ce soir pour faire connaissance avec toute la famille.

Bon sang mais pourquoi Molly parlait-elle aussi fort ? se demanda Harry. Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers lui en attente d'une réponse qu'ils avaient, Pansy, Lily, Albus, James et lui préparé.

-On s'est dit que c'était encore un peu tôt. Pour une autre occasion sans doute. Mais pour l'instant on aimerait garder un jardin secret. Ne m'en voulez pas Molly.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu le sais très bien. Je trouve ça tout simplement dommage.

-Peut-être que c'est un pur mensonge.

Tous les regards se tournèrent cette fois vers Pansy qui avait parlé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne voulait pas du tout attirer l'attention vers elle, mais l'occasion était trop tentante. Elle avait voulu lancé une petite pique Harry comme ils avaient eu pour habitude de faire entre Gryffondor et Serpentard lorsqu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. Et Harry le vit dans son regard. S'ils ne pouvaient pas se parler comme ils le voudraient, ça serait à travers des piques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Parkinson ?

-Que c'est étrange que tu parles d'une mystérieuse demoiselle dont tu es amoureux et que tu refuses de la présenter à ta famille. Aurais-tu honte d'elle ? Ou aurais-tu honte d'être célibataire ?

-Pourquoi elle fait ça ? chuchota James à Hermione. Elle veut humilier papa ?

-C'est un jeu, lui répondit Drago. Ne t'en fais pas, Potter miniature.

-Je n'ai honte de rien. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

-Donc elle existe ?

-Oh que oui elle existe. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, cette femme est un véritable diamant brut que j'ai eu énormément de mal à tailler. Mais je compte bien construire quelque chose avec elle.

-Oh… Harry…, ne put s'empêcher Molly alors que d'autres comme Drago ou Blaise faisaient semblant de vomir.

Pansy fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Pourquoi Harry sortait des trucs pareils devant tout le monde ? Il était dingue ou quoi ? Et pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite ? Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle reprenne un rythme cardiaque, normal. Vite, du champagne !

-Il faudrait pour ça qu'elle le veuille, répliqua-t-elle tout de suite après.

-Oh mais elle le veut. répondit Harry sûr de lui tout en la fixant.

-Bon sang mais qu'ils aillent se trouver une chambre, marmonna Théo alors que Millicent pouffait de rire.

 **000**

Pansy était partie faire une petite pause dans la cuisine. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans le salon et la pièce était vraiment trop petite. Elle resta là, seule et silencieuse pendant quelques instants se servant un fond de vin. Tant pis pour la sobriété, ca lui faisait du bien. Elle allait se resservir un autre verre lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venir jusque dans la cuisine. C'était Ginny.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien se dire. Ginny prit une bouteille de jus. La situation était assez pesante pour Pansy. Etre là devant l'ex-femme de son amant, ex-femme qui ne savait rien de ce qui se passait entre eux. Rare était les fois où Pansy était mal à l'aise car c'était souvent elle qui provoquait le malaise. Mais lorsqu'elle l'était, Pansy avait ce défaut de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi.

-Potter n'est visiblement pas le seul à ne pas avoir officiellement présenté la personne avec qui il est à ce que je voie.

Ginny s'arrêta dans son geste, esquissant un léger sourire avant de rire et de regarder Pansy. Merlin, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait l'impression de se voir dans ces moments où les gens pensaient la berner alors qu'elle voyait clair en eux. Pansy sentit une pierre lui tomber au creux de l'estomac. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise. Elle le savait.

-Drago et Hermione faisaient exactement la même chose au début de leur relation. Se chercher des noises en public pour attiser cette tension sexuelle entre eux et se libérer une fois qu'ils seraient rien que tous les deux. Je trouvais ça drôle, vraiment très drôle, voire sexy.

-Ginny…

-Ca l'est beaucoup moins quand c'est ton ex-mari qui se moque ouvertement de toi et de ta famille en faisant la même chose avec une femme comme toi.

-Pardon ?

La gêne avait fait place à la colère. Une femme comme elle ? Qu'est-ce que Ginny Wesaley entendait par « une femme comme elle » ? Elle n'était bien sûr pas dupe et savait ce que c'était. C'était exactement la même chose que ce que pensait et craignait James. Elle pouvait l'accepter d'un adolescent de seize ans voulant protéger son père, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter v d'une femme ayant trompé son mari pendant plusieurs mois.

-Tu veux que je te dise, c'est vrai. Je suis la « femme mystérieuse » que ta mère et ta famille cherchent tant à connaître. Et je ne suis pas si mystérieuse que ça puisque tes enfants savent que je sors avec Harry, que Ron le sait et bien d'autres encore ici présents savent également. Et je peux te dire que je préfère être une femme comme moi, plutôt qu'une femme comme toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-J'ai sans doute couché avec plus d'hommes que tu n'en auras jamais dans ta vie Ginny Weasley mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas été tromper l'homme avec qui j'étais mariée pour un homme qui en valait mille fois moins.

-Tu n'as jamais été mariée. Tu n'as jamais eu de famille.

-Oh que oui je l'ai été et c'est pour ça, je te fais cette remarque. J'ai été marié et ça n'a peut-être pas duré longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais trompé mon mari, contrairement à toi.

-Jette-moi la pierre dans ce cas là.

Pansy resta droite comme un i regardant Ginny qui soutenait son regard. Elle qui avait peur de ce qu'on aurait pu dire en sachant qu'elle sortait avec Harry, se rendait compte que toutes ses craintes étaient concentrées sur une seule et unique personne. Elle se trouvait devant elle.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu ne le feras pas ? Parce que toi et moi savons qu'Harry n'est qu'une passade pour toi et c'est dégueulasse parce qu'il s'est attaché à toi, ça se voit. Il mérite mieux que toi.

Ginny lui tourna le dos pour quitter la cuisine mais Pansy ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser le dernier mot en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi bon qu'Harry.

-Tu as raison. Harry mérite mieux que moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai longtemps manipulé les hommes et j'ai aimé ça. Le fait est… Le fait est que je l'aime. J'aime cet homme. Alors peut-être que je ne suis pas parfaite pour lui, peut-être que je vais le rendre complètement dingue avec mes névroses. Mais une chose est sûre Ginny Weasley, je le rendrai heureux. Bien plus heureux que toi ces vingt dernières années. Parce que je ne ferai pas la bêtise de le tromper, de le trahir, de le blesser comme toi tu l'as fait. Et rien que ça, prouve que je mérite plus d'être avec lui, que toi.

Ginny fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle cligna légèrement des yeux et lui tourna définitivement le dos pour quitter la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta en chemin, puis reprit sa route. Pansy voulut savoir pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée lorsqu'elle vit Harry entrer dans la cuisine. Il la regarda quelques instants sans rien dire. Il était même plutôt en train de la dévisager, comme s'il la découvrait, observant chaque parti de son corps afin d'y déceler une vérité qui lui échappait.

-Redis-le, dit-il subitement.

-Redire quoi ?

-Ce que tu viens de lui dire. Redis-le.

Pansy fronça les sourcils se demandant de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise tout simplement qu'elle avait avoué ce qu'elle refusait d'entendre de sa part. Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'aimait. Et elle l'avait avoué… à son ex-femme !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle en voulant sortir de la cuisine.

-Oh que si tu vois, reprit Harry en l'empêchant de sortir. Redis-le.

-Non, dit-elle en tournant la tête.

-Redis-le, dit-il en souriant.

-Non.

-Si. Allez… Je… je… Tu quoi ?

-Je m'aime, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Parkinson !

-Je le dirai quand tu me lâcheras.

-Je te lâcherai quand tu me le diras. Allez… Je… je…

-T'aime…, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

-Je t'aime…

-Moi ? Non, il doit y avoir erreur.

C'était fou la capacité qu'Harry avait de se moquer d'elle et de la rendre mal à l'aise tout en faisant monter un désir soudain. Elle sentit la main d'Harry descendre le long de son dos pour s'arrêter au creux de ses reins et la coller un peu plus contre lui.

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

-Non ? Non, tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur, reprit Pansy avec plus d'assurance. Je t'aime.

-Qui ? Moi ? dit-il en souriant.

-Oui, toi.

-Comment je m'appelle ?

-Harry Potter.

-Et tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Moi ?

-Oui.

-Harry Potter ?

-Oui, oui, oui. Je t'aime toi, Harry Potter.

-Ok. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Harry l'embrassa avec une telle fougue que Pansy crut qu'elle en tomberait. Elle aurait voulu l'arrêter, lui dit qu'il y a avait des gens et surtout ses enfants, mais ça lui passa au-dessus de la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit chuchoter qu'il l'aimait en retour.

Ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'un compte à rebours avait commencé. Ils ne réalisèrent pas que les invités se souhaitaient la bonne année. Ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'un petit plaisantin avait fait léviter une branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 **Janvier 2021**

-Vous serez sages, hein ? dit Harry. Pas de bêtises, des bonnes notes.

-Surtout beaucoup de rigolade.

-Ne leur donne pas de mauvaises idées, Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ils sont ados, il faut qu'ils s'amusent un peu.

-Mais pas trop, dit Ginny. Allez, dépêchez-vous. Vous allez rater le train.

James, Albus et Lily serrèrent Harry, Ginny et Pansy dans leur bras. Elle alla ensuite dire au revoir à Scorpius, Rose et Hugo, laissant Harry et Ginny discuter tous les deux. Les enfants montrèrent dans le train.

-Je te les laisserai les deux semaines d'Avril pour compenser, dit Harry à Ginny.

-D'accord. Ecoute Harry par rapport au nouvel an…

-Laisse-tomber, Ginny. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais pu faire pareil.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien alors.

Pansy revint vers eux le plus lentement possible. Ginny les observa tous les deux et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de les laisser.

-Notre période d'essai s'est achevé il y a quelques jours déjà, dit Harry.

-C'est vrai, admit Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On vaque chacun de notre côté à nos occupations ou on signe pour trois mois supplémentaires ?

Pansu regarda Harry en se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Ils avaient officialisé ça deux minutes après leurs baisers torrides dans la cuisine des Weasley. Ils avaient passé des jours à se bécoter comme des adolescents et maintenant il lui demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire ? Elle avait voulu croire à une bonne blague, mais le regard d'Harry état plus que sérieux. Il avait visiblement besoin d'être rassuré malgré la certitude de ses sentiments.

-On signe, répondit-elle. Mais pas pour trois mois.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi combien de temps alors ?

-Pour une durée indéterminée.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors ?** Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que ça valait l'attente ou j'aurais mieux fait de garder ce chapitre pour moi ?

Une suite viendra, mais il faudra être très patient les amis.

 **A demain** pour certains d'entre vous sur ma fiction **_Une Séparation_ ** et **à bientôt** pour d'autres ! Et surtout **JOYEUX NOEL !**

 **Gouline971**


	3. Le Petit Miracle

**Hello tout le monde !**

Le voilà, il arrive enfin, il est tout chaud ! Voici la troisième et dernière partie de la fiction ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et eu du retard dans mes délais de publication, la faute au travail et au manque d'inspiration, mais j'y suis arrivée ! J'espère donc vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Guest (1)**_ **:** Gracias por la revisión realmente me hace feliz.

 _ **Guest (2)**_ : Aqui está o resultado ! obrigado

 _ **Guest (3)**_ : Thanks a lot for your review !

 _ **Renata**_ : Je suis contente si tu as changé d'avis sur ce couple. Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 _ **Floriane**_ : Bonne année à toi aussi (même si nous somme déjà en Mars). Pansy apprécie beaucoup Lily. C'est une fille douce et gentille qui prend beaucoup de recule sur ce que vit sa famille pour son âge. J'ai mis le temps mais le troisième OS est là. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Gwennaelle**_ : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Voici la suite et surtout le dernier chapitre !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Le petit miracle**_

 **Février 2021**

Pansy était essoufflée et en sueur mais planait totalement comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Harry. Elle était nue à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion avant de lui adresser un large sourire et de lui dire :

-J'ai gagné !

-Tu es déloyale, répondit Harry. Ce n'est pas correcte ce que tu as fait.

-La loyauté n'a jamais été une qualité des Serpentard. Nous sommes plutôt malins, rusés, ambitieux…

-Perfides, aussi.

-Ah oui ? Mais j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que ma perfidie t'avait beaucoup plu. Que tu l'as même adoré.

-Comment veux-tu que je n'adore pas, lorsque la femme que j'aime débarque dans mon bureau pour me dire qu'elle a une folle envie de me faire l'amour.

-Oui je sais, je suis irrésistible, rit-elle.

-Mais… tu es censée être malade et si je tombe malade, je t'en voudrais énormément, reprit sérieusement Harry.

-Je ne suis pas malade Potter. Je vais bien.

-Tu étais barbouillée et tu as vomis. Tu as aussi eu mal à la tête et tu tenais à peine debout…

-J'avais mangé un truc pas frais, soupira-t-elle. On va encore avoir cette conversation ?

-Non, répondit Harry simplement.

Il lui donna cependant un baiser et Pansy se leva pour se rhabiller.

-Tu n'as pas annulé pour ce soir, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pansy…

-Harry je vais bien. Je n'ai pas envie de rester à la maison sous prétexte que j'étais un peu faible. Et puis… (elle s'approcha d'Harry qui venait tout juste de fermer sa chemise) je tiens à ce qu'on passe notre première St Valentin dans mes règles de l'art.

-Tes règles de l'art ? dit-il en riant.

-Oui.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique, Pansy Parkinson.

-Je ne suis pas romantique, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Mais je suis en couple et il est hors de question que ma première St Valentin en couple ne soit pas parfaite. Alors ce soir, on va aller au restaurant, on va diner quelque chose de hors de prix et on fera l'amour comme des bêtes et pas comme on vient de le faire sur le canapé de ton bureau, même si j'ai adoré. Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un couple de jeunes mariés qui veulent faire une contre visite pour une maison à Liverpool.

Pansy l'embrassa et se retourna prête à quitter le bureau.

-Je t'aime, entendit-elle derrière elle.

Pansy sourit et regarda Harry qui était posé sur son bureau les bras croisés avec un léger sourire.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Et elle s'en alla.

 **000**

Pansy se rendit aussi vite qu'elle put à son lieu de rendez-vous après ce petit instant de détente dans le bureau d'Harry. Elle adorait faire ce genre de chose. Débarquer sur son lieu de travail pour une petite surprise. Harry disait souvent que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il était occupé, mais il cédait la plupart du temps en lui disant qu'elle était diabolique. Oui Pansy était diabolique et un diable franchement sexy.

-Bonjour, dit-elle au jeune couple qui se trouvait devant la maison.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le jeune marié. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver.

-Oh, très bien. Etes-vous donc prêt pour la contre visite ?

-Oh que oui, répondit la jeune femme. Nous avons hâte.

-Et bien suivez-moi.

Pansy ouvrit le portail de la maison et commença la contre visite. Elle ne dura pas très longtemps malgré la grandeur de la maison. C'était une demeure qui se trouvait sur quatre étages. Il y avait une cave à rénover, un rez-de-chaussée avec un grand salon et une salle à manger. Une cuisine qui était une pièce très conviviale à elle toute seule et une salle d'eau. Le premier étage était celui des chambres. Elle en contenait trois, ce qui était parfait pour le jeune couple qui voulait avoir une fille en plus du petit garçon qu'ils avaient déjà.

-Elle te plait ta future chambre mon chéri ?

Le bébé de un an, qui était dans les bras de sa mère, fit un large sourire en applaudissant.

-En voilà un qui semble bienheureux, constata Pansy en souriant.

Le bébé tourna la tête vers Pansy à qui il adressa un sourire encore plus large avant de babiller. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle le trouvait absolument mignon. Il lui faisait pensé à Scorpius lorsqu'il était petit ou plus récemment, Anthéa et Iris qui ne semblaient n'avoir d'yeux que pour Harry quand elles croisaient son regard. Pansy se demandait souvent comment Harry faisait pour charmer les bébés à ce point. Il lui répondait souvent qu'elle aussi charmait les bébés, mais qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Il fallait avoir une fibre quelconque fibre maternel pour charmer un bébé, hors Pansy n'en avait pas. Les bébés, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Même si elle les trouvait mignons.

-Cette maison est vraiment merveilleuse, dit le jeune homme. Nous en étions déjà tombés amoureux à la première visite, mais là c'est parfait. Vraiment parfait.

-Je suis vraiment ravie de vous entendre le dire.

La contre visite se termina rapidement. La petite famille se retrouva dans le salon pour le dernier bilan.

-Donc, nous nous trouvons dans une maison de 90m2 avec deux chambres et une suite parentale, une salle de bain, une cuisine ouverte et un terrain de 1000m2, le tout dans votre budget.

-Cette maison est toujours aussi belle que lors de notre première visite. Nous en sommes tombés amoureux, déclara la père de famille.

-Donc vous signez ?

-On signe, dit la mère.

-C'est super ! dit Pansy en se levant d'un coup. C'est… c'est vraiment…

Pansy s'interrompit brutalement en sentant la pièce tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'était levée trop vite. Elle s'accrocha donc à la table tout en fermant les yeux.

-Ms Parkinson, vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

-Oui ! Oui, tout va à merveille, reprit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. J'étais juste en train de vous dire que…

Mais Pansy ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle venait tout simplement de tourner de l'œil devant ses clients. Le jeune homme venait de la rattraper de justesse alors que le bébé s'était mis à pleurer.

 **000**

Harry entra dans l'hôpital d'un pas pressé et très angoissé. Il s'était directement dirigé vers l'accueil de Ste Mangouste pour demander où se trouvait la chambre de Pansy. Une fois il reprit son pas pressée et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre que Daphné sortit.

-Harry, tu es là, dit-elle soulagée. Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais aussi vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle était avec des clients, qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie bien, qu'elle a vomi et a tourné de l'œil. Ils l'ont amené ici et m'ont envoyé un hibou parce que je suis la première personne à contacter en cas d'urgence.

-Oui je comprends, reprit-il. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller travailler aujourd'hui… Elle n'allait pas bien depuis hier soir. Comment elle va ? Je peux aller la voir ?

-Euh… oui, bien sûr. Seulement il faut que tu saches…

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Daphné de terminer et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il y trouva une Pansy allongée dans le lit, les bras croisées, ne le fusillant pas lui du regard mais Daphné.

-Je t'avais explicitement ordonné de ne pas le prévenir ! Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Il va me couver comme pas possible, il va annuler notre dîner et sera capable de me donner de la soupe à la petite cuillère ! J'ai horreur de ça !

-Mais Pansy…

-Et toi, ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter ! pesta-elle.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Avec ce regarde qui veut dire « Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais malade ! » Je ne suis pas malade ! Je vais bien et je veux sortir de cet endroit tout de suite !

-Lorsque le médicomage aura dit ce que tu as, Pansy.

-Toi je ne te parle pas, traitresse ! Et je t'avais demandé un verre d'eau ? Il est où ?

Daphné soupira en roulant des yeux sous l'air ahuri d'Harry qui n'en revenait pas que Pansy réagisse comme ça ?

-Bon, moi je m'en vais. Je reviendrai quand le troll qui s'est emparé de toi aura repris sa route. Bonne chance, dit Daphné à Harry avant de quitter la chambre.

Pansy et Harry se retrouvèrent à présent seuls. Pansy avait toujours les bras croisés et tournait la tête comme pour ne pas regarder ce petit regard d'Harry mi-inquiet parce qu'elle avait tourné de l'œil et mi-amusé de la voir finalement aussi cinglante comme il la connaissait. Harry s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant au rebords de celui-ci en passant son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Il sentit immédiatement Pansy se détendre et se coller à lui en lâchant un profond soupir. Comment faisait-il pour la calmer grâce à son simplement contact. Pansy avait débité un nombre d'injures hallucinant à la seconde en réalisant qu'elle était à l'hôpital et qu'elle aussi potentiellement perdue des clients. Mais Harry parvenait à la calmer en un claquement de doigt alors qu'elle s'était promise de lui faire la tête. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait horreur d'avoir tort. Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens.

-Pansy…

-Oui je sais. J'aurais dû rester chez-moi, soupira-t-elle.

-J'allais simplement te demander comment tu te sens, mais oui. Tu aurais dû rester chez-toi.

-Mais j'allais bien Harry. Je te le promets.

-Je sais, je te crois. J'en ai eu la preuve ce matin, lui dit-il en lui embrassant le front. Mais attendons qu'un médicomage arrive d'accord ? On sera fixé comme ça.

-Moi je sais ce que j'ai. Une intoxication alimentaire.

-Ou un peu de surmenage.

-Quel surmenage ? Je ne suis pas surmener Potter ! Je suis quand même capable d'enchainer des heures de travail sans tourner de l'œil !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit Harry. Je dis simplement que…

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase. Un médicomage entra dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Miss Parkinson. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Très bien ! Je suis en pleine forme et je souhaiterai rentrer chez-moi. Je peux ?

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Vous n'avez absolument rien de grave. Je puis vous assurer que vous êtes tout sauf malade.

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle tout en regardant Harry avec un sourire en coin. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une intoxication alimentaire ?

-Hum… non. Je dirai plutôt un léger trouble hormonal.

-Un… Comment ça un léger trouble hormonal ? demanda Pansy subitement inquiète. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ca veut dire que vous êtes enceinte Ms Parkinson. Toutes mes félicitations.

Pansy et Harry semblaient s'être transformés en statue de sel après la déclaration du médicomage. Enceinte ? Comment ça enceinte ? Ca ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être possible ! Harry fut bien heureux de se trouver assis car il se serait sans doute évanoui à son tour. Ses jambes n'auraient pas tenu le choc.

-Vous… vous pouvez répéter ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ms Parkinson est enceinte de neuf semaines. Je suis formel.

-Vous mentez, dit calmement Pansy.

-Je… je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous mentez. Vous mentez ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte, vous m'entendez ?!

-Pansy…

-Non ! Non ! Pendant quinze ans on m'a dit que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais tomber enceinte et là vous me pondez un tétard dans le bide ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Ecoutez…

-Dehors ! fit-elle en se redressant.

-Mais…

-DEHORS !

Le médicomage sursauta légèrement et quitta la chambre sans demander son reste.

-Pansy écoute…

-Toi aussi, sors, reprit-elle calmement.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-S'il te plait Harry. Laisse-moi.

Harry n'insista pas. Il lui embrassa le sommet de la tête en lui disant qu'il l'aimait en lui promettant de repasser plus tard puis quitta la chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois seule que Pansy se laissa glisser dans le lit, se recroquevillant sur elle-même pour laisser couler quelques larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Daphné cette fois vraiment inquiète en voyant le teint livide d'Harry.

-Pansy est enceinte.

Le silence de Daphné et sa bouche à moitié ouverte furent plus qu'éloquent.

-En êtes-vous vraiment sûr ? demanda Harry au médicomage.

-Certain. Ecoutez, je puis comprendre que cela soit un choc si on vous a toujours dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Mais les faits sont là. Votre femme est enceinte.

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise et de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Un bébé. Un quatrième enfant à quarante-et-un an. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça et il ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Ca lui paraissait complètement fou, inattendue, au delà du réel. Un autre bébé…

-Harry ? Harry, tout va bien ? osa demander Daphné.

-Oui, répondit-il en se redressant. Je crois. Merci d'être venue Daphné. Je crois que tu peux rentrer chez-toi et te préparer pour ta St Valentin avec ton mari.

-Tu es sûr ? Je peux rester encore un peu si tu veux. Blaise comprendra.

-Non, ça va. Rentre chez-toi et encore merci.

Daphné lui adressa un léger sourire et quitta l'hôpital. Harry resta encore quelques minutes à l'extérieur histoire de reprendre ses esprits puis prit son courage à deux mains et entra de nouveau dans la chambre. Pansy avait quitté le lit et était en train de se rhabiller en silence. Harry remarqua immédiatement ses yeux et son nez rouges. Il devina immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais hésita. Le fait qu'elle lui demande de la laisser seule quelques instants plus tôt le força à se demander si elle accepterait ce geste de tendresse de sa part.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui, répondit-elle froidement.

-Tu veux qu'on aille chez-moi et tu préfères te reposer chez-toi.

-Je préfère me reposer chez-moi.

-D'accord.

-Et que toi, tu restes chez-toi, poursuivit-elle. Pour un certain temps.

-Quoi ? fit Harry surpris. Mais…

-J'ai besoin d'être seuls un moment Harry. Je suis désolée.

-Attends je ne comprends pas. Tu peux être un tout petit peu plus explicite ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pour un certain temps » ?

Pansy ferma es yeux en soupirant. Evidemment qu'Harry n'accepterait sa requête ses yeux fermés. Ca aurait été trop facile.

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Le temps qu'il faudra.

-Pansy attends, fit-il en bloquant le passage. Tu es enceinte. Il… il faudrait qu'on en parle, non ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler. J'ai simplement envie d'être seule. Maintenant laisse-moi passer s'il te plait.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule, tu feras quoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il insiste lorsque Pansy voulait faire quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas ? Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas la laisser sortir de la chambre comme elle le souhaitait ? Pansy avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver seule, dans son appartement, emmitouflée dans une couverture, dans son lit pour tenter de dormir et d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Mais elle connaissait Harry. Il insisterait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Mais elle ne craquerait pas. Elle leva alors latête pour le regarder dans les yeux :

-Je te quitte, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Harry qui eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

Mais cette hésitation fut suffisante pour que Pansy passe derrière Harry, quitte la chambre puis l'hôpital en pleurant toutse les larmes de son corps. Elle venait de dire à Harry qu'elle le quittait et pensait finalement malgré la surprise de ses mots, que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

 **000**

La bouche pâteuse, la sensation de recevoir un cognard en pleine tête toutes les cinq secondes. Pas de doute, Harry avait la gueule de bois. Et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Harry tenta de comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état avant de rappeler les dernières paroles de la veille. La grossesse surprise de Pansy, Pansy lui disant comme ça qu'elle le quittait sans plus d'explication. Ca ne semblait absolument pas réel. Mais l'état dans lequel il était lui prouvait bien le contraire.

Il aurait bien voulu rester dans son lit pour attendre que la mort l'emporte s'il n'avait pas la sensation… qu'on lui faisait des bisous ? Qui pouvait bien lui faire des bisous alors qu'il se retrouvait actuellement seul au monde, sans être à aimer comme un fou à l'exception de ses enfants. Harry ouvrit un œil puis un autre et tomba nez à nez avec le regard noisette et innocent de Dorian Malefoy. Il n'était pas chez-lui.

-Est-ce que tu es malade ? demanda le petit garçon franchement inquiet.

-Hum… non mon bonhomme, répondit difficilement Harry.

-Alors pourquoi tu as vomi dans le salon ?

Oh non, pensa Harry en refermant les yeux. Il allait se faire massacrer par les Malefoy. Mais comment avait-il atterri ici ? Voilà une question qu'il allait devoir élucider après avoir découvert qui était en train de lui faire tous ces bisous si Dorian était devant lui. Harry tourna un peu la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Anthéa qui arrêta de lui donner des bisous et lui fit un large sourire en applaudissant et lâchant un beau « Tonton Ryry ! » avant de reprendre ses bisous.

-Comment tu as arrivée jusque là ma belle ? lui demanda Harry en lui faisant un bisous à son tour.

-J'ai supposé qu'un réveil plein de bisous serait plus agréable qu'un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

Harry tourna la tête et pu voir debout devant lui, Hermione et Drago l'observant sans aucune gène alors qu'Iris buvait son biberon dans les bras de sa mère. Harry se redressa avec difficulté, referma les yeux un instant puis les ouvrit de nouveau.

-Désolé, dit-il sans pouvoir les regarder.

-T'as plutôt intérêt Potter, parce que mon manoir n'est un pas un refuge pour alcoolique de un et de deux, j'apprécie très moyennement que tu viennes pleurer dans les jupes de MA FEMME à la moindre petite crise avec celle que tu aimes.

-Pansy est enceinte et elle a dit qu'elle me quittait.

La colère s'en alla du visage de Drago pour laissez place à la surprise. Hermione et lui n'avaient pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'Harry leur avait dit après avoir tambouriné comme une malade à la porte de la demeure. Entre l'alcool et les semblants de sanglot, Harry n'avait pu que vomir ses verres de whisky avant de sombrer. Drago regarda Hermione qui paraissait tout aussi étonnée que lui.

-Dorian, Anthéa, on va prendre le petit déjeuner, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

-Voui ! fit Anthéa en descendant du lit avec l'aide de son grand frère.

Une fois seule avec lui, Hermione s'approcha d'Harry, s'assit sur le rebord du lit au moment où Iris balança le biberon sur sa tête avant de sourire et de babiller.

-Je ne l'ai pas volé celle-là, dit-il en posant le biberon sur la table de chevet. Désolé Hermione.

-Oh, je suis plus inquiète qu'en colère, tu sais. Drago aussi, même s'il ne le montre pas. Harry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry lui raconta avec plus ou moins de difficulté la journée de la veille.

-Pansy et toi êtes aussi fragiles l'un que l'autre. Elle doit être aussi bouleversée et perdue que toi. Crois-moi, elle ne t'a pas quitté. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Elle t'aime comme une folle, ça j'en suis persuadée.

-Tu me conseilles quoi ? D'aller la voir ?

-Evidemment. Après t'être débarbouillé et avoir pris une bonne douche et t'être reposé parce que si elle te voit dans cet état, elle risque de culpabiliser encore plus.

Harry acquiesça alors qu'Iris tendait ses bras vers lui pour qu'il puisse la prendre. Il le fit immédiatement.

-Pansy t'aime Harry. Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils.

-Je ne suis tellement plus sûr de moi depuis que Ginny m'a trompé, avoua-t-il. Je ne doute pas de nos sentiment l'un envers l'autre. Mais j'ai tellement l'impression que tout peut partir en un claquement de doigt.

-Rien ne partira. La preuve, votre amour vous donne l'opportunité de construire une famille. Il faut que tu aies confiance en toi et que tu la rassures, Harry. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

 **000**

Ca faisait vingt-quatre heures que Pansy s'était enfermée chez-elle, blottie dans son lit à être partagée entre les pleurs, la colère et les visites de ses deux meilleures amies. Daphné et Millicent étaient venues la voir afin d'avoir une explication à propos de son comportement.

-Drago nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi tu as dit à Harry que tu le quittais ?

-Foutez-moi la paix, dit-elle dans son oreiller.

-Mais Pansy…

-Foutez-moi la paix, bordel ! Je ne vous ai pas permis d'entrer chez-moi alors dégagez toutes les deux et laissez-moi mourir en paix !

-Mais Pansy… Tu es enceinte ! déclara Millcent. Ca devrait de te rendre heureuse, non ? Etre enceinte de l'homme que tu aimes.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Je suis enceinte de l'homme que j'aime et c'est terrible.

Millicent et Daphné se regardèrent comprenant une fois de plus qu'elles étaient face à « Pansy la névrosée ». Elle les sentit s'asseoir sur le lit et caresser ses cheveux avec délicatesse. Ce simple petit geste la poussa à pleurer de plus belle. Misère, elle était une véritable fontaine.

-Pansy ma chérie, je sais que ce n'est pas évident de tomber enceinte alors que tu as pendant des années pensé que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je suis passés par là avec Blaise et puis regarde. Nous avons Barbara et je suis encore enceinte en ce moment.

-Mais Harry ne s'y attendait pas, dit-elle en reniflant.

-Mais toi non plus. Et puis il t'aime, il doit sans doute être heureux de cette grossesse. Quoi que pour l'instant son plus gros problème soit que tu l'aies « quitté » si on peut dire ça comme ça, et qu'il est dans un sale état parce qu'il a le cœur fissuré.

-Mieux vaut ça que le drame que je lui ferai vivre plus tard, dit Pansy toujours la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Mais pourquoi parles-tu de drame alors que ta grossesse est une bénédiction ? demanda Daphné sans comprendre.

-Parce qu'Harry sait pourquoi j'ai divorcé mais il ne s'est pas ce qui s'est passé après le divorce.

-Oh…, fit Daphné en regardant Millicent. Chérie écoute…

-Je préfère qu'il me déteste et m'oublie plutôt que de le voir triste pour toujours. Parce que c'est ce qui va arriver.

-Pansy…

-Laissez-moi s'il vous plait. Je suis fatiguée.

-Comme tu veux, soupira Millicent. Mais il y a une chose que Daphné et moi savons. On surmonte mieux ses angoisses à deux et encore mieux avec la personne qu'on aime, que seul.

Pansy sentit Daphné et Millicent l'embrasser, quitter la chambre puis quitter l'appartement.

Elle avait pensé ensuite qu'elle serait tranquille pour le restant de la journée. C'était sans compter la seule qui lui manquait, mais qu'elle ne voulait en même temps pas voir.

-Pansy…

-Va-t'en.

-Non.

-S'il te plait ?

-Non.

Elle le sentit s'asseoir au bord du lit et caresser son visage. Pourquoi était-il là ? Ne devait-il pas la détester pour avoir dit qu'elle le quittait ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry.

-Non.

-Pour le bébé.

-Oublie le bébé.

-Pansy…

-Oublie le bébé Harry. Il n'y aura plus de bébé dans très peu de temps.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu veux avorter ?

-C'est la meilleure solution.

-Non… Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu… Pansy, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Un bébé. Un enfant. Tu ne peux pas avorter.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Harry. Tu es faite pour ça. Tu as la fibre maternelle, je le sais.

-Non, dit-elle en pleurant à nouveau.

-Si ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas le regard que tu as lorsque tu regardes Barbara ou lorsque tu es avec Dorian, Anthéa et Iris ? Lorsque tu les prends dans tes bras.

-Ce n'est pas pareil…

-Et en quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas leur mère ! s'emporta-t-elle subitement. Je ne les ai pas condamné en les portant dans mon ventre ! Je ne les ai pas maudis !

-Pansy je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

Pansy se tourna et regarda Harry pour la première fois. Il était dans un sale état, un peu comme elle. Le teint blafard, des valises sous les yeux. Ils faisaient vraiment peine à voir tous les deux. Ils étaient en réalité le reflet de chacun. Les deux côtés d'une même pièce.

-Je dois avorter Harry. Je préfère avorter plutôt que de faire une fausse couche. Je ne le supporterai pas.

-Mais pourquoi tu penses faire une fausse couche ?

-Parce que c'est déjà arrivé.

Comme à l'hôpital, Pansy vit Harry devenir une nouvelle fois livide.

-Tu es déjà tombée enceinte ? dit Harry surpris. Mais quand ?

-J'étais chez Blaise et Daphné, dit-elle. J'avais divorcé depuis déjà deux mois et… et je me suis un soir réveillée dans une marre de sang. Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé ce qui se passait. C'est Daphné qui m'a dit que c'était une fausse couche. Je suis tombée enceinte une fois, mais je ne le savais pas. Personne ne le savait, les médicomages ne l'avaient même pas vu. Parce que je ne suis pas censé tomber enceinte. Je ne suis pas faite pour porter un bébé dans mon ventre.

Pansy éclata en sanglot de plus belle. Harry la prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour la consoler réalisant une fois de plus l'un des malheur de Pansy avait vécu dans sa jeunesse. Une fausse couche alors qu'elle était seule et qu'elle avait visiblement dissimulé a beaucoup lus personne puisqu'il n'en n'avait jamais entendu parlé.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que je ne pensais pas retomber enceinte un jour. Je… C'était impossible pour moi. Pas après ce que j'avais vécu, pas après une fausse-couche. C'est… c'est pour ça que je préfère avorter. Je préfère interrompre la grossesse plutôt que de perdre le bébé. Je ne le supporterais pas une seconde fois Harry et je sais que toi non plus tu ne pourras pas. Je ne veux pas perdre le bébé, mais ça va forcément arriver parce que je suis maudite. Je ne dois pas avoir de famille, c'est comme ça.

-Et tu ne le perdras pas, lui assura-t-il. Je serai là pour veiller sur toi et faire en sorte que cette grossesse se passe bien Pansy, tu m'entends.

-Mais tu as déjà trois enfants, Harry. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de t'imposer…

-M'imposer quoi ? Un miracle qui résulte de notre amour l'un pour l'autre ? Je t'aime Pansy, il faut que tu le comprennes. Je t'aime, que tu sois heureuse, triste, malade ou en bonne santé. Enceinte ou non. Je t'aime peu importe les obstacles.

-On dirait les vœux d'un mariage.

-Un mariage est l'officialisation d'un amour entre deux êtres. Moi je t'aime, tout simplement. Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en essuyant larmes.

-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu n'es pas maudite, tu ne condamnes personne. Ce bébé, notre bébé est un miracle. Ton miracle. Et on fera en sorte que tout se passe bien. On va d'abord prendre rendez-vous avec ton gynecomage pour une échographie. Il faut s'assurer qu'il soit en bonne santé. Ensuite…

Harry s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Pansy esquisser un léger sourire. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Tu es l'homme le plus fou qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Harry Potter.

-C'est uniquement parce que je suis fou de toi, Pansy Parkinson.

Harry embrassa Pansy et s'allongea enfin près d'elle en la serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.

-Pardon de t'avoir dit que je te quittais, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je te pardonne si tu ne me ressors plus jamais un truc pareil.

-Je te le promets.

Harry embrassa le bout de son nez et pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Pansy posa enfin une main sur son ventre. Elle allait avoir un bébé et ferait tout le nécessaire pour mener sa grossesse à terme et que puisse naître son petit miracle en bonne santé. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

-Je suis là Pansy. Je serai toujours là.

 **000**

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Si vous le dites.

Pansy regarda Harry qui lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur son front. Après s'être réconciliée, Pansy avait été si fatiguée qu'elle avait quasiment dormi pendant plus de quarante-huit heures. Harry s'était chargé de prévenir son assistante qu'elle n'irait pas travailler et avait lui-même pris rendez-vous pour passer une échographie.

Ce rendez-vous médical n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit, mais Pansy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer tous les drames que pourraient lui dire son gynécomage (contre qui elle avait passé un sacré savon pour lui avoir fait croire qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais tomber enceinte) en particulier que son bébé ait une anomalie quelconque et qu'elle soit obligée d'interrompre la grossesse, bien que ça lui ait traversé l'esprit quelques jours plus tôt.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle angoissé que le gynécomage ne dise rien.

-Alors tout va bien. L'embryon est bien placé et vous êtes bien à neuf semaines de grossesses. Vous ne vous êtes rendue compte de rien ? Vous n'avez eu aucun symptôme, aucun retard ?

-Etant donné que je n'étais pas prédisposée à tomber enceinte, non. Je ne me suis aperçue de rien, répondit Pansy assez froidement. Mais je vous promets d'y prêter un peu plus attention la prochaine fois. Si prochaine fois il y aura, parce que vu mon âge, ce n'est pas gagné.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'adresser un regard désolé au guérisseur. Pansy avait une manière bien à elle d'évacuer le stress. C'était soit en hurlant sur la première personne venue, soit en faisant l'amour. Harry avait de la chance parfois.

-Bien. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Oui j'en ai une, répondit Pansy en essuyant son ventre. Je… je voulais savoir s'il y avait un risque que je fasse une fausse couche.

-Pansy…

-Je veux savoir, Harry. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-Votre fausse couche a eu lieu parce que vous étiez dans une période de grand stress. Votre corps ne l'a tout simplement pas supporté et a rejeté votre bébé comme étant un corps étranger (Pansy baissa la tête en priant pour que les larmes ne coulent pas). Mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça se reproduise. Vous êtes en bonne santé Ms Parkinson et si vous évoluez dans un environnement calme, sain et reposant, tout se passera bien.

-Je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien, assura Harry.

En regardant Harry, Pansy se demanda si ses prochains mois n'allaient pas ressembler à un séjour à Azkaban car le connaissant, elle était certaine qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par la séquestrer et la gaver d'amour comme il savait le faire.

-Tu vois, dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital, tout va bien se passer.

-Je ne veux plus entendre ça. Tu me le diras lorsque j'aurais mon bébé dans mes bras, mais en attendant, pas de phrases toutes faites.

Harry la retint alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et l'embrassa.

-Tu n'es quand même pas un peu soulagée ?

-J'aimerais. Mais il y a une part de moi qui me dit quand même de faire attention. J'ai quand même un peu peur. Je veux mon bébé Harry…

-Moi aussi je le veux.

 **000**

 **Avril 2021**

Pansy était légèrement angoissée. Les vacances de printemps venaient tout juste de commencer ce qui signifiait que les enfants n'allaient pas tarder à débouler pour deux semaines. Ou plutôt une puisqu'ils passeraient la première semaine chez leur mère. Harry lui avait demandé si elle avait voulu venir avec lui à la gare pour accueillir les enfants mais avait refusé. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir les enfants, mais plutôt parce qu'elle appréhendait leur réaction en la voyant avec son petit vendre de quatre mois de grossesse presque cinq.

Pansy n'était pas idiote et savait qu'ils étaient au courant de sa grossesse. La Gazette s'était empressée de faire un papier de là-dessus avec une photo volée d'elle et d'Harry se promenant dans un parc de la ville. Cet article avait donc mis tout le monde au courant, y compris Ginny. Etant loin d'être les meilleures amies du monde Pansy avait été persuadée que Ginny se jetterait sur elle pour l'éventrer en apprenant la nouvelle. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait simplement félicité en une phrase et lui avait tourné le dos lors d'un déjeuner chez les Malefoy. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis.

Pansy se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits dans la serrure et se figea un instant en entendant des bruits qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire. Les enfants étaient là. Non ! Elle n'était pas prête à les voir ! Elle ne voulait pas voir leur réaction parce qu'elle était certaine qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas que leur père ait un enfant avec une autre femme que leur mère.

-Elle est où ? Elle est où ? Pansy n'est pas là ? Tu as dit que Pansy était là ! put-elle entendre.

-Lily, calme-toi un peu, prévint son père.

-Dans le salon ! s'exclama Pansy malgré-tout.

Elle entendit des pas précipités et vit Lily s'arrêter à l'entrer du salon pour la voir enfin. Pansy fut quelque peu soulagée en voyant le sourire radieux de la petite qui entra enfin pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ce que tu as grandi, remarqua Pansy.

-Oui je sais. Papa me l'a aussi dit tout à l'heure. Je suis super contente de te voir ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ?

-Je… je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, dit-elle.

-Oh, je comprends. Je suis super contente que tu sois enceinte ! J'espère que ce sera une fille parce que j'en ai un peu marre d'avoir des frères moi, dit Lily toute excitée.

-Ben merci pour nous, dit James en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Il fit la bise à Pansy de même qu'Albus.

-Dis-donc Pansy, ce que tu es grosse ! dit James d'un air taquin

-James ! fit Harry. Excuse-toi tout de suite !

-Laisse Harry, répondit Pansy avec un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas méchant, pas vrai James ?

-Bien sûr que non, dit-il en souriant à son tour.

-Dis-moi James, comment va Emily ?

James blêmit d'un coup alors que Lily et Albus se regardèrent bouche bée avant de se tourner vers Pansy qui avait un air triomphant sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace mon petit James, lui dit Pansy.

-Attendez une minute ? C'est qui cette Emily ? demanda Harry à l'adresse de son fils.

-C'est personne, répondit James en quittant le salon la mine basse.

Pansy regarda les deux autres enfants un peu déconcertée, ne comprenant pas la réaction de James.

-Emily l'a largué pour un septième année, expliqua Lily.

-Oh…

Pansy quitta le salon à son tour pour se rendre dans la cuisine, là où s'était rendu James.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire qui est cette fichue Emily ? pesta Harry.

-Je m'en charge, répondit Albus.

Pansy trouva James assis sur le plan de travail avec un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

-Tu devrais descendre de là, lui dit-elle. Ton père n'apprécierait pas que tu poses tes fesses à cet endroit, lui dit-elle en songeant qu'elle l'avait elle-même fait lors de la pendaison crémaillère qui avait pris une tournure bien spéciale pour Harry et elle.

James haussa les épaules alors qu'elle prenait elle-même un verre de jus.

-Je suis désolée James. Je ne pensais pas que…

-Qu'elle m'avait largué comme un moins que rien.

-S'il y a bien une chose que tu n'es pas, c'est un moins que rien. C'est elle qui est idiote de t'avoir quitté pour un septième année.

-Septième année capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard après que Gryffondor ait perdu contre eux.

-Moui… Tu sais, les filles peuvent être aussi abruties d'hormone que les garçons à seize ans. Mais dis-toi qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Tu trouveras une fille bien mieux qu'elle, qui ne te quittera pas à la première défaite. Tu es jeune, tu as tout le temps pour trouver la fille parfaite, crois-moi.

-Hum, hum…

Pansy et James tournèrent la tête pour voir Harry à l'entrée de la cuisine. Une conversation père/fils s'imposait apparemment. Pans préféra les laisser seuls. James avait surtout besoin que son père lui remonte le moral.

Les enfants étaient retournées chez leur mère en début de soirée. Pansy était soulagée qu'ils ne prennent pas mal sa grossesse. Ils étaient même plutôt contents. Le seul hic était qu'elle avait dû promettre à Lily qu'elle aurait une fille. Pansy espérait simplement que la magie des hormones entreraient en action pour lui faire ce petit cadeau. Même si un petit mec ne lui déplairait pas du tout.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu savais que James avait une copine et pas moi.

-Harry, ça fait deux heures que tu radotes. Je t'ai dit que c'était parfois plus simple de parler avec la belle-mère qu'avec les parents. Surtout quand elle est belle et jolie comme moi et qu'elle le prend en flagrant-délit de bécotage dans le salon.

-Comment ça, en flagrant délit de bécotage dans le salon ?

Pansy soupira en s'effondrant sur le lit. Ce n'était quand même pas un drame si son fils avait subit sa première peine de cœur. Il allait s'en remettre !

-Si Ginny est au courant de ça, elle va massacrer les parents de la petite, réalisa Harry.

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, tiens. Ils ne l'auraient pas volé.

Harry se redressa et regarda Pansy avec étonnement.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Il faut vraiment avoir donné un mauvaise éducation pour avoir une fille aussi superficielle préfèrant les muscles au cerveau.

-Rappelle-moi comment tu étais à seize ans ? répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Rappelle-moi de qui je porte l'enfant aujourd'hui ?

-Hum… je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ça, tu vois. Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Que j'ai le cerveau ou les muscles ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je sois honnête ? dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

-Hum… non, ça ira. Je vais plutôt dormir.

Harry s'allongea et ferma les yeux, mais Pansy pouffa de rire. Il aurait dû éteindre la lumière de son côté et surtout enlever les lunettes de son nez pour paraître plus crédible. Pansy en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui et lui donner un baiser. Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à « nez » avec le ventre de Pansy sur lequel il passa une main délicate.

-Tu as le cerveau…

-Mais pas les muscles.

-Laisse-moi finir. Bien sûr que tu as les muscles. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je reluque tes fesses dès que l'occasion se présente. Elles sont musclées. Mais tu n'es pas un bodybuildé. Heureusement parce je n'aime pas ça. Tu es les deux, à une juste mesure. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait que je t'aime.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu m'aimes alors ?

-Ta capacité à me dire que tout ira bien quand je vais très mal. Le regard tu poses sur moi alors que je ne suis pas toujours gentille avec toi. Parce que tu me chuchotes que tu m'aimes quand tu penses que je dors.

-Rien que ça ?

-Je n'ai pas fini ! répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, d'accord. Je ne dis plus rien, dit Harry en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

-Et bien sûr, je t'aime parce que tu sais incroyablement me faire l'amour. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, notre bébé ne serait pas là. Là tu peux parler.

-Je savais que j'étais doué.

-Dégonfle un peu Potter, parce que je peux très vite reprendre mes compliments.

Mais Pansy l'embrassa malgré tout. Harry en profita pour la faire délicatement rouler sur le lit.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui avait tout sur le papier et qui semblait être parfait. Mais c'était un manipulateur qui m'a fait du mal.

-C'est fini tout ça. L'homme imparfait que je suis ne te fera jamais de mal. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Pansy sourit en réalisant qu'Harry ne se rendait vraiment pas compte à quel point il était tout simplement parfait pour elle.

 **000**

 **Mai 2021**

Pansy se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans cet endroit où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis près d'une quinzaine d'année. Elle avait été très étonnée de recevoir une lettre à son bureau qui n'avait aucun rapport avec son travail. Pansy avait tenté d'oublier cette lettre en la mettant dans un tiroir, un jour, deux jours, une semaine. Mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette et avait bien sûr pensé que c'était un coup de fatigue dû à la grossesse. Pansy n'avait pas démenti. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, pensant que ça ne n'aurait fait qu'augmenter sa propre angoisse. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, avait répondu à la lettre et s'était rendus à ce qui avait été la manoir de son enfance. Car c'était là qu'elle se rendait. Chez ses parents.

Lorsque Pansy franchit le seuil du domaine, tous ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revinrent en mémoire. Les moments heureux comme les moins heureux. Mais elle se souvenait surtout de cette atmosphère froide et silencieuse qui n'avait visiblement pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Un des elfes de la maison qu'elle reconnut comme étant Fizzy, vint vers elle avec ses gros yeux globuleux remplis d'étonnement.

-Maîtresse Pansy est de retour au Manoir ! Fizzy est si heureuse de revoir Maîtresse Pansy. Si heureuse !

-Bonjour Fizzy, répondit-elle plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Fizzy était l'un des premiers elfes qui s'était occupée d'elle depuis bébé. Elle l'avait vu grandir, s'épanouir, devenir l'adolescente insupportable et la jeune femme amoureuse qu'elle avait été. Fizzy n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la femme triste et méfiante qu'elle était devenue. Pansy se souviendrait toujours de Fizzy ayant versé quelques larmes lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne la verrait plus après que ses parents l'aient renié.

-Est-ce que Maîtresse Pansy est revenue pour toujours ? demanda le p'tit elfe.

-Non, je ne crois pas Fizzy, répondit tristement Pansy. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à mes parents ?

-Tout de suite Maîtresse Pansy. Maîtresse Pansy est enceinte ?

-Oui Fizzy.

-Fizzy est très heureuse pour Maîtresse Pansy.

Fizzy accompagna Pansy jusqu'au jardin d'hiver ou elle les vit tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, aussi coincés qu'elle les avait toujours imaginé : ses parents. Pansy s'arrêta un instant, hésitant légèrement à se rendre dans le jardin. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Elle se posait toujours la question. Elle vit sa mère tourner la tête en sa direction en écarquiller légèrement les yeux face son ventre rond de cinq mois. Pansy sentit son bébé bouger, la sortant légèrement de sa léthargie et avança vers ceux qui l'avaient rejeté justement parce qu'elle était censée ne jamais porter d'enfant.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

Elle vit ses parents se regarder puis la regarder à nouveau. Son père se leva en lui adresser un léger sourire un coin avant de lui embrasser furtivement la joue et de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

-Bonjour Pansy, dit enfin sa mère.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère à la différence que celle-ci avait les cheveux grisonnants, des rides prononcées et une tenue qui la faisait passer pour une veuve noire. Narcissa qui avait le même âge que sa mère faisait bien plus jeune qu'elle.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

-Je suis en forme comme tu le vois. Et vous, depuis ces quinze dernières années ? Quoi de neuf ?

Elle vit une nouvelle fois ses parents se regarder sans répondre. Pansy soupira assez bruyamment en songeant que cette conversation n'allait sans doute pas se terminer de si tôt.

-C'est donc moi qui vais faire la conversation ? dit-elle avec un léger mépris. Je me rappelle avoir en premier lieu reçu une lettre de votre part me demandant si je pouvais venir. Je suis venue. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi avoir soudainement voulu me voir après m'avoir renié il y a quinze ans ? L'un de vous deux va mourir ?

-Nous avons été surpris de voir dans les journaux qui tu étais en couple avec Harry Potter et… enceinte, dit enfin sa mère.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai moi aussi été étonnée de voir ça dans les journaux, répliqua-t-elle.

-Un peu de thé Maîtresse Pansy ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup Fizzy.

-Comment se passe ta grossesse ? demanda son père.

-Bien, répondit-elle abrupte.

-Sais-tu si c'est une fille ou une garçon ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ne devais-tu pas être stérile ? demanda brutalement sa mère.

Pansy tourna sa tête vers sa mère qui ne semblait absolument pas gênée d'avoir posé cette question. Pansy put sentir ce même mépris dans sa voix. Comme si elle ne devait absolument pas tomber enceinte et donc remettre en question ce renie que ses parents lui avaient fait.

-Je ne suis pas stérile, j'ai des difficultés à tomber enceinte. Heureusement pour moi j'ai trouvé un homme qui a rendu cette difficulté… moins difficile.

-Harry Potter.

-Oui, Harry Potter.

-Et bien. Tu as toujours fait les choses comme tu le souhaitais. Mais n'est-ce donc pas ça le tempérament des Parkinson ? Toujours retrouver sa baguette malgré ses écarts de conduite.

-De quel écart de conduite tu parles, maman ? De ne pas avoir donné d'enfant à mon ex-mari et d'avoir ensuite divorcé ? Je n'appelle pas ça un écart de conduite lorsque ces événements n'ont pas été de mon fait.

-Tu es pourtant enceinte, aujourd'hui et pas de n'importe qui.

-Oui et alors ? Tu penses donc que je l'ai fait exprès ? Que j'ai décidé de tomber enceinte maintenant et pas avant simplement pour vous déplaire papa et toi ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, tu sais. En tout cas mon monde à moi ne tourne certainement plus autour de vous depuis le jour où vous m'avez abandonné.

-Oh je t'en prie, nous ne t'avons pas abandonné, pesta sa mère. On n'abandonne pas une adulte de vingt-cinq ans, voyons !

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Pansy en se redressant. Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ? Vous m'avez laissé tomber lorsque vous avez appris que je n'aurais sans doute jamais d'enfant. Vous m'avez laissé tomber alors que j'étais en plein divorce ! Vous m'avez laissé seule, moi ! Votre fille unique ! Vous m'avez abandonné ! J'étais seule, triste et perdue sans vous ! Parce que j'ai toujours pensé que vous me soutiendriez quoi qu'il arriverait ! Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

-Oh, tu n'es quand même pas en train de nous parler de quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a une quinzaine d'année. De l'eau a coulé sous les points depuis, lui dit son père. Ce que nous voulons aujourd'hui, c'est tirer un trait sur le passé et recoller les morceaux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Pour quelle raison ? Parce que je suis votre fille et que malgré tout quelque part au fond de vos cœurs de pierre, vous réalisez que vous m'aimez ? Ou bien parce que vous avez vu dans un journal que j'étais enceinte d'Harry et que finalement ça ne serait peut-être pas si mal pour la famille Parkinson d'avoir un lien de sang avec les Potter.

L'énième regard que ses parents s'adressèrent finit de confirmer le doute soudain de Pansy. Elle n'avait pas trop su pourquoi ses parents lui avaient demandé de venir. Elle avait quelque part naïvement pensé que ses parents avaient voulu lui demander pardon pour toutes ses années perdues. Parce que malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer comme un enfant aimait ses parents.

Mais non. Il avait flairé une certaine gloire et reconnaissance inexistantes que son futur bébé aurait pu leur donner. Pansy posa sa main sur son ventre rond comme pour rassurer son bébé qu'il n'en serait rien et regarda à nouveau ses parents.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé, pas vrai ? Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé comme des parents doivent aimer leur enfant. Vous avez toujours vu en moi une sorte de ticket d'entrée vers une mondanité qui était déjà obsolète à l'époque. Et vous pensez encore aujourd'hui que je suis ce ticket, quinze ans après m'avoir rejeté comme un déchet parce que je ne vous servais plus à rien. Et bien vous voyez, j'ai peut-être mis le temps mais il est là. Mon bébé est là et vous ne le verrez jamais.

Pansy se leva de sa chaise et ferma légèrement les yeux en se sentant vaciller.

-Maîtresse Pansy ! cria Fizzy en se précipitant vers elle. Vous allez bien maîtresse Pansy ?

-Oui Fizzy, tout va bien, répondit Pansy en regardant ses parents qui n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt en la voyant vaciller.

Elle leur tourna le dos pour quitter le jardin avec le soutien de Fizzy avant de leur faire à nouveau face.

-Vous savez, je suis tombée enceinte une fois, il y a quinze ans. Et j'ai perdu le bébé. Les médicomages ont dit que c'était parce que j'avais été sujette à un très grand stress à cette époque-là. Il fallait dire qu'entre un divorce dont je ne voulais pas et des parents qui m'avaient tourné le dos, je ne pouvais qu'être stressée, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça c'est terminé. Vous ne serez plus responsable de ma tristesse et de mes malheurs. Plus jamais.

Pansy leur tourna le dos pour quitter le Manoir de son enfance et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Pansy n'était pas retournée chez-elle après ça, ni à son bureau. Elle avait immédiatement transplané au Ministère et prié pour qu'Harry ne soit pas en déplacement. Elle l'avait trouvé alors qu'il quittait le département de Droit Magique du Ministère. Pansy s'était presque jetée dans ses bras en pleurant et en lui dévoilant tout ce qu'elle lui avait caché cette dernière semaine.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? lui demanda-t-il une fois dans son bureau.

-Je… j'ai pensé que c'était à moi seule de prendre une décision.

-Mais je t'aurais laissé prendre la décision que tu aurais voulu avec mon soutien en plus. J'aurais même pu venir avec toi.

-Non. Ca leur aurait fait trop plaisir. Ils n'en ont rien à faire de moi. Tout ce qui leur intéressait c'est que mon enfant surprise porte ton nom.

-C'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Pas besoin de le dire. Je connais mes parents. Mes parents…, répéta-t-elle avec amertume. Quinze ans que je n'avais pas pleuré à cause d'eux. Je les revois une fois et c'est comme s'ils me brisaient le cœur à nouveau. Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir. Si tu me vois un jour hésiter, retiens-moi.

-Crois-moi chérie, je suis persuadé que tu n'auras aucune hésitation là-dessus.

Pansy sentit son cœur louper un battement. C'était bien ma première fois qu'Harry l'appelait ainsi. « Chérie ». Elle avait tellement l'habitude de l'entendre l'appeler Vipère que ça s'était transformé en une marque d'affection pour elle. Pourtant en réalité le surnom vipère n'avait rien d'élogieux. Une chérie en revanche, c'était beaucoup plus agréable à entendre.

Pansy se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrassa.

-Ca va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ca ira mieux. Je vais retourner au travail. Mélissa doit s'inquiéter.

-D'accord. Ne force pas trop sur le travail.

-Je ne force jamais, Potter.

-Tu forces toujours Vipère.

-Je préfère être ta chérie et que ta vipère.

Harry la regarda et sourit au clin d'œil que Pansy lui faisait. Mais son sourire disparut au moment où la porte se ferma. Pansy n'allait pas bien, il le voyait. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 **000**

Pansy avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, ce qui n'était pas normal vu la fatigue qui s'était abattue sur elle au retour de son travail. Harry l'avait retrouvé allongée dans le canapé de son appartement et entourée de papier de friandises, des bouteilles de jus de fruit et autres emballages de sandwich. Encore un repas bien équilibré qu'elle avait su se concocter. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué d'ouvrir le frigo et de réchauffer que qu'Harry passait le weekend à préparer ? Non, Pansy avait cette particularité de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'Harry lui demandait.

Harry l'avait délicatement réveillé pour qu'elle puisse se mettre au lit et depuis, il lui était quasiment impossible de fermer l'œil. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait. Chaud, froid, puis chaud à nouveau. Soif, puis faim. Sans oublier son bébé qui lui donnait pas mal de coups depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Sans doute devait-il sentir, qu'elle n'avait pas pris de repos. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait faim. Parce qu'elle, en tout cas avait encore faim. C'était horrible. Pansy avait l'impression d'être un estomac sur patte. Daphné avait bien rit en voyant Pansy se plaindre du prochain régime qu'elle serait obligée de faire pour perdre ses kilos de grossesses. « Les seules kilos que tu as pris sont ceux du bébé » avait dit Millicent. Mais elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Pansy était persuadée d'avoir pris au moins quinze kilos qu'elle devait absolument perdre si elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry la repousse. Mais lui semblait la vénérer avec son gros ventre ce qui était un véritable mystère pour elle. « Tous les hommes sont comme ça. Ils nous considère comme des déesses quand ils réalisent que l'on peut porter un enfant pendant neuf mois, accoucher dans d'atroce souffrance et ensuite adorer cette créature qui nous a tant transformé et fait hurler. C'est pour ça que Drago m'en a fait trois. Pour me vénérer de plus en plus. » avait dit Hermione avant d'éclater de rire.

Mouais… Il y avait des limites à la procréation instantanée. Elle n'était pas une poule pondeuse non plus.

Pansy tourna la tête et regarda Harry dormir à poing fermé. Heureusement qu'il ne ronflait pas trop fort, ça lui aurait été insupportable. Elle caressa un visage délicatement, lui embrassa la joue et sortit du lit aussi discrètement que son poids le lui permettait. Pansy ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses chaussons et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine à pas feutrés. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre quoi que ce soit à grignoter car au moment où elle alluma la lumière, un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa bouche, réveillant Harry en sursaut.

Il bondit hors du lit avec sa baguette pour se rendre dans la cuisine et resta stupéfait face à ce qu'il voyait.

-Non…, souffla-t-il en lâchant sa baguette.

Harry se trouvait face à une Pansy complètement hystérique dont la chemise de nuit était tachée de rouge.

-Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé ! hurlait-elle en serrant sa chemise de nuit entre ses jambes alors que ses joues étaient remplis de larmes.

-Pansy, Pansy, calme-toi. Tu ne vas pas le perdre, tu m'entends ! Tu ne vas pas le perdre.

Harry reprit sa baguette, passa un bras sous les jambes de Pansy et l'autre dans son dos pour la soulever et transplana jusqu'à Ste Mangouste en priant pour que leur bébé n'ait rien.

 **000**

-Harry !

Hermione se précipita vers Harry assis dans une des salles d'attente de l'hôpital. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui mettait une robe de sorcier sur les épaules. Il leva enfin la tête pour voir Hermione et Drago assis à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qui contacter, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Ce n'est rien, tu as bien fait.

-Les enfants…

-Mes parents sont au manoir, répondit Drago. Mais toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai entendu hurler. Elle était dans la cuisine et… sa chemise de nuit… du sang… le bébé… le bébé… On ne peut pas perdre le bébé. On ne peut pas. Pansy ne le supporterait pas. Non, elle ne le supporterait pas.

-Ca va aller. Ca va aller, tenta de le rassurer Hermione. Un médicomage va sûrement venir pour te dire ce qu'il y a, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave.

Hermione vit Drago lui faire de gros eux et sut exactement ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre. Ne jamais affirmer quelque chose qui n'avait que 25% de chance de se produire. Parce qu'une grossesse et du sang équivalait la plupart du temps à une fausse couche.

Un medicomage arriva près d'une heure après. Harry se leva d'un bon en le voyant se diriger vers lui.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-elle et le bébé ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien tous les deux ?

-Ils vont bien tous les deux.

Harry laissé échapper un long et profond soupire de soulagement, au même titre qu'Hermione et Drago.

-Alors c'était quoi ce sang ?

-Venez Mr Potter.

-Vas-y Harry, lui dit Hermione. On se voit plus tard. Embrasse Pansy pour nous.

-Merci d'être venu. Tiens, dit-il en tenant la robe à Drago.

-Garde-la Potter. Tu es en pyjama. On pourrait te prendre pour un patient.

-Merci.

Harry suivit le médicomage qui l'emmena dans la chambre de Pansy. Elle était allongée dans son lit et essuyait ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler et ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle vit Harry. Il se précipita presque vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des mots réconfortant.

-Je sais que ça pouvait paraître assez impressionnant, mais ces saignements étaient dus au placenta situé trop bas, commença le médicomage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas ? demanda Pansy.

-Vous allez devoir arrêter de travailler à partir de maintenant. Rester allongée le plus longtemps possible, éviter les longues marches et le translplanage un maximum et de porter des charges trop lourdes. Si vous suivez ces instructions, votre fille naîtra en parfaite santé.

Harry et Pansy clignèrent des yeux avant de regarder le médicomage avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il réalisa qu'il venait de leur annoncer une nouvelle capitale dans la grossesse.

-C'est une fille ? demanda Pansy au bord de larmes.

-Oui, c'est une fille, dit-il. Toutes mes félicitations. Reposez-vous. Vous pourrez rentrer chez-vous d'ici la fin de la matinée.

Le médicomage les laissa dans la chambre. Harry en profita immédiatement pour s'allonger à côté de Pansy qui nicha instinctivement dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu la plus grosse frayeur de ma vie, confia Pansy le cœur sur les lèvres. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la perdre. Je n'aurais pas supporté ça. Je…

-Chut… Ca va aller. Tout va bien. Elle va bien.

-Elle… Une fille… On va avoir une fille…, réalisa enfin Pansy.

-Hum, hum… C'est Lily qui va sauter au plafond.

 **000**

Harry et Pansy retournèrent à l'appartement en fin de matinée. Tentant de respecter les conditions du médicomages à la lettre, ils avaient pris le magicobus à la sortie de l'hôpital qui les déposa à Londres dans un freinage assez brusque qui poussa Harry à taper un scandale auprès du chauffeur alors qu'il savait très bien que l'arrivée ne se ferait pas en douceur. Une fois le pied hors du bus, Harry avait tenu à porter Pansy qui avait évidemment pesté. Ce n'était pas une minute de marche qui la ferait de nouveau saigner.

-La semaine prochaine sans doute, mais aujourd'hui, tu ne poses pas un pied à terre.

Harry l'avait d'abord déposé dans le canapé, s'était dirigé dans la chambre où il avait changé les draps pleins de taches, avait reporté Pansy et l'avait délicatement allongée sur une literie qui sentait bon le propre.

-Tu es au courant que j'ai pris une douche à l'hôpital et que donc, je suis restée debout au moins cinq minutes.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tu étais à l'hôpital. Ici je veux tu restes allongée. Et j'étais sous la douche avec toi je te signale ce qui ne va pas souvent arriver puisque je vais travailler.

-Tu proposes quoi alors ? D'engager quelqu'un qui me surveillera H24 pour savoir si je fais tout ce qu'il faut ? C'est mon bébé Potter, je ne lui ferai rien de mal.

-Kreattur !

-Quoi ?!

Le petit elfe apparut dans un crac sonore puis se tourna vers Harry en baissant le regard.

-Maître m'a fait demandé.

-Oui, Kreattur. J'aimerais que tu prennes soin de Pansy les jours où je ne serai pas là. Pansy dois restée allongée le plus longtemps possible. A aucune moment elle ne doit être debout.

-Et si je veux aller aux toilettes, je fais comment ? rétorqua Pansy.

Le regard que lui lança Harry lui fit comprendre de ne pas aller sur ce terrain-là avec lui.

-Ce sera un plaisir d'obéir aux ordres de maitre Harry, dit Kreattur en faisant la révérence.

-Je refuse.

-Pansy !

-Non je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que ton elfe que tu appelles tous les trente-six du mois s'occupe de moi.

-On fait comment alors ?

Pansy croisa les bras et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait encore valoir des explications de sa part, elle le sentait. Mais elle préférait ça plutôt que d'être dans la même pièce qu'un elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance même si Harry lui disait qu'il n'était pas méchant.

-Fizzy !

Le petit elfe apparut une fraction de seconde plus tard, tourna sur lui-même et dû mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas pousser un cri stupeur en voyant Pansy allongée dans son lit et assez mal en point.

-Maîtresse Pansy, Oh ma maîtresse Pansy que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Tout va bien Fizzy, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?

-Oui maîtresse.

-Voudrais-tu t'occuper de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose durant les mois à venir et je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

-Ce serait un plaisir de pouvoir m'occuper de vous à nouveau, maîtresse Parkinson.

Harry regarda ce petit elfe qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas s'approcher du lit pour poser ses petites mains sur celles de Pansy.

-Je viendrai vous voir dès que vous m'appellerez, maîtresse Pansy.

-Je veux que tu quittes mes parents pour venir ici.

-Quoi ? fit Harry alors que Kreattur lâcha un léger grognement désapprobateur.

-Veux-tu bien allez dans le salon Fizzy ?

-Oui, maîtresse Pansy.

Fizzy obéit alors que Kreattur la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Ne voilà-t-il pas qu'un autre elfe allait côtoyer son maître.

-Retourne à Poudlard Kreattur. Je ferai appel à toi plus tard.

Kreattur poussa un autre grognement et s'en alla. Harry se tourne à nouveau vers Pansy qui s'était légèrement redressée sur son lit.

-Tu m'expliques ? demanda Harry. Qui est Fizzy ?

-C'est l'elfe de mes parents. Elle m'a quasiment vu naître et je peux même dire qu'elle m'a élevé. Elle a été ma meilleure amie lorsque j'étais petite. Il ne faut pas dire ça Daphné et Millicent, elles le prendraient très mal. Ca a été un déchirement pour moi de lui dire au revoir lorsque mes parents ont coupé les ponts avec moi. J'étais tellement contente quand je l'ai revu et elle aussi. Je veux qu'elle reste avec nous Harry. Qu'elle reste avec moi.

La première chose à laquelle Harry pensa fut à Hermione qui lui tirerait les oreilles (même si les Malefoy avait aussi des elfes que Drago tenait à garder) en apprenant qu'il y aurait un elfe de maison autre que Kreattur à son service part le biais de Pansy. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il allait accepter sa requêter. Il n'était pas en position de refuser et ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un elfe pour que Pansy puisse mener sa grossesse à terme sans encombre. Harry contourna le lit et s'assit près de Pansy qu'il s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras.

-Appelle-la, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Fizzy ?

Le petit elfe arriva dans la chambre et s'arrêta au pied du lit, n'osant pas s'approcher en voyant qu'Harry était déjà près de sa maîtresse Pansy.

-Je veux que tu quittes mes parents et que tu viennes ici pour t'occuper de moi, lui dit Pansy.

-Maîtres vos parents ne voudront jamais, dit-il.

-Je le sais. Mais moi je le veux et tu es mon elfe au même titre que le leur. Alors si je décide que tu viennes ici, tu viendras. Tu seras mieux traitée et mieux payée. Et quand Harry sera là et bien… tu pourras aller à Poudlard ? finit Pansy en se tournant vers Harry.

-J'en parlerai avec McGonagall, lui chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser son front.

 **000**

Le changement commença dès le lendemain au réveil, lorsqu'Harry avait senti l'odeur du petit déjeuner. C'était lui le faisait en temps normal, ou tout du moins, préparait la table avant de partir pour que Pansy n'ait pas à chercher dans tous les placards. Mais cette fois, Fizzy s'en était chargé. Elle avait tout fait avec une discrétion infinie.

-Est-ce que maître Harry voudrait manger avant de partir ?

-Non merci Fizzy, ça ira. Et ne m'appelle pas maître, s'il te plait. Juste Harry.

-Oui maître… Oui Harry Potter.

Harry sut qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux du petit elfe.

Pansy s'était très rapidement faite à l'idée d'avoir un elfe dans son appartement. Elle, qui avait pour habitude de tout faire, ou de laisser Harry tout faire, avait finalement vu les bons côtés d'avoir un elfe chez-soi, en particulier dans une si petite surface que son appartement (qui restait quand même grand pour deux personnes). Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, Fizzy le faisait instantanément, comme si elle lisait en elle, comme lorsqu'elle était toute petite.

Fizzy veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, à ce qu'elle n'ait pas mal, à ce que ne reste pas debout trop longtemps. Harry lui envoyait des lettres pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il pensait à elle. Il lui arrivait aussi de passer en coup de vent ne serait-ce que pour l'embrasser. Pansy n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle et sa fille étaient vraiment gâtées.

Pansy avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle avait maintenant pris Fizzy sous sa responsabilité. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait eu un retour lui disant de leur rendre leur elfe immédiatement. Mais elle n'avait rien eu. Absolument rien. Ses parents lui avaient une fois de plus montré à quel point elle était insignifiante à ses yeux.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Ce n'est pas plus mal, lui dit Millicent. Tire un trait sur eux une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident parce que ce sont tes parents, mais ils ne t'ont jamais rien apporté de bon.

-Je le sais, soupira Pansy.

Fizzy arriva dans le salon et déposa un plateau de petites choses à grignoter comme à chaque fois que Millicent et Daphné venaient lui rendre visite.

-Merci beaucoup Fizzy, mais tu devrais aller à Poudlard. Harry ne va pas apprécier que tu sois là un samedi.

Fizzy allait protester lorsqu'elles entendirent des clés dans la serrure de l'appartement. Pansy pressa Fizzy pour qu'elle s'en aille ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Harry s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon en remarquant les deux amies assises dans les fauteuils et Pansy allongée dans le canapé avec deux oreillers derrières la tête et un coussin sous les pieds.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas chez-moi ici, mais vous n'auriez pas élu domicile dans cette appartement toutes les deux par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Ton mec est quand même gonflé de nous dire ça alors qu'il a lui même une grande maison que tu lui as choisi, rétorqua Millicent.

-Mais j'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant à Pansy.

Harry s'avança dans le salon pour embrasser Pansy et lui demander si elle avait bien dormi, si elle n'avait pas fait trop d'effort au réveil, combien de temps elle était restée debout en son absence, si leur fille avait un peu remué. Pansy faisait semblant de s'en irriter mais adorait en réalité qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Maintenant qu'il était là pour le reste du weekend, elle aurait plus de câlins.

-Je suis passée par l'agence et Mélissa m'a donné ça.

Harry tendit une pochette bien pleine à Pansy qui voulu la prendre avant qu'il ne lève le bras pour finalement ne pas la lui donner.

-C'est le compte rendu de la semaine, Harry. Il faut que j'y jette un œil. Elle a sélectionné pas mal d'assistant pour la seconder en plu de ça. Il faut que je fasse un choix.

-Pas de crise de nerf, pas de colère, pas d'injure, prévint Harry.

-Uniquement contre toi si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Harry lui donna la pochette alors que Daphné et Millicent assistaient à ça un brin moqueuses…

 **000**

 **Juin 2021**

Harry se leva de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit entrer Ginny dans l'ancienne boutique de Florian Fortarôme. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. Elle slaloma entre les tables et s'assit en face de lui en lâchant un profond soupir.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde, dit-elle en retirant sa veste.

-Le beau temps attire de plus en plus de gens, lui dit Harry. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'avais pris une bièraubeurre en t'attendant.

-Non ça ira, merci. Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps.

-Oh, d'accord. Et bien, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

Ginny ne répondit pas toute de suite, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Elle leva soudainement le bras pour commancdr un verre de thé glacé qui arriva dans la minute. Mince ! Et elle qui pensait que ça lui ferait perdre un peu de temps…

-Ginny ?

-Comment va Pansy ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry cligna des yeux surpris de cette question soudaine. Pansy ne faisait jamais partie de leur conversation. En tout cas plus depuis les fêtes de fin d'année. Lorsqu'Harry en faisait allusion par exemple sur la quai de la gare, Ginny faisait comme si elle n'entendait pas et passait à un autre sujet. Harry le voyait bien, mais ne disait rien.

-Je ne savais pas que Pansy t'intéressait, répondit-il.

-Hermione m'a dit ce qui s'est passé, avoua-t-elle. J'espère qu'elle pourra mener sa grossesse à terme.

-Elle mènera sa grossesse à terme, affirma Harry.

Ginny acquiesça une fois de plus sans rien dire. Elle se pencha sur le côté et pris un gros sac qu'elle donna à Harry. Intrigué, il le prit et découvrit à l'intérieur des vêtements qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il lança un regard à Ginny sans comprendre.

-Je pensais avoir tout donné à Hermione lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de Dorian, mais en faisant un peu de ménage, je suis tombée sur ces layettes. Elles sont datées mais toujours jolies. Je les ai lavées et repassées. Peut-être… peut-être que ça lui plaira.

Harry continua de regarder ces vêtements de bébé dans lesquelles chacun de ses enfants avait dormi, mangé, fait dans sa couche et vomi. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en se rappellent cette époque. Les enfants grandissaient tellement vite. Mais il allait pouvoir vivre cette expérience une nouvelle fois avec un quatrième enfant, une deuxième fille.

-Merci, lui dit-il. Mais je pense que tu devrais les lui apporter toi-même.

-Non, fit-elle catégoriquement.

-Ginny…

-Non, Harry. Je ne peux pas. Non… Ne me demande pas ça…

Harry la regarda sans comprendre. Il n'avait pas pensé que le simple fait de donner les layettes à Pansy en main propre la mettrait dans cet état. Ginny semblait en plein désarroi, nerveuse, n'osant pas le regarder. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une larme qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, Ginny lui avait supplié de lui pardonner son adultère, et il avait eu des mots durs envers elle. Là, il ne savait pas comment réagir, que dire, quoi faire. Il pouvait consoler Pansy, Lily, Hermione… Mais il ne pouvait plus, ne savait plus consoler Ginny, son ex-femme. Alors il pausa délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Harry sentit ses larmes tomber sur sa main.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Je… je n'avais pas… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Pansy tombe enceinte de toi.

Harry se redressa surpris de cette révélation alors que Ginny continuait d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Ne te méprends pas, je suis contente qu'elle soit enceinte. Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant et va enfin savoir le bonheur que c'est d'être mère. Mais cet enfant, elle va l'avoir avec toi. Et je crois que quelque part dans ma tête, si tu devais avoir un autre enfant il aurait dû être…

-De toi, poursuivit Harry.

Ginny acquiesça en baissant le regard.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre parce que… parce que c'est de ma faute si on en est là aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui t'ai trompé et le divorce était légitime de ta part. Mais à présent, un an après… Tu es en couple avec elle alors que moi au final, je me retrouve toute seule. Alors voir Pansy enceinte, enceinte de toi, me fait mal. Et ça me met sous le nez mes erreurs. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas la voir, que je n'ai pas voulu venir avec toi et les enfants aux vacances derniers, que je préfère changer de sujet quand tu parles d'elle avec Ron et Hermione. Je ne peux pas, Harry. Je ne peux pas la voir et constater que son ventre grossit, que son bébé grandit. Que ton bébé grandit. Ton bébé, que tu n'as pas eu avec moi.

Harry resta scotché par les révélations de Ginny. Il aurait voulu la consoler, la rassurer mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Si elle ne l'avait pas trompé, ils seraient toujours mariés, heureux et surtout une famille unie. Pansy n'aurait été qu'un point lointain à son esprit. Mais si Ginny ne l'avait pas trompé, Harry n'aurait jamais su le bonheur que c'était d'être avec Pansy, de vivre l'attente d'un quatrième enfant, aussi vieux était-il, comme il s'amusait à le dire. Il n'aurait jamais su tout ça.

-S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris ces derniers mois Ginny, c'est qu'on ne refait pas le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait, et rien ne pourra changer ça. Toi comme moi aurions voulu que tu ne m'aies jamais trompé, qu'on ait jamais divorcé. Mais tu l'as fait. C'est comme ça. J'ai fini par… J'ai fini par accepter. Ginny, je suis désolé de ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui, lui dit-il. Vraiment. Mais j'aime Pansy et j'aime la fille que nous allons avoir. Et je ne peux pas regretter ça.

-Je comprends tout à fait Harry, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Et je suis heureuse pour toi si Pansy te rend heureux. (Ginny essuya ses dernières larmes et finit son verre avant de se lever) Donne-lui les layettes pour moi, s'il te plait. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Harry acquiesça légèrement et Ginny quitta les lieux.

 **000**

 **Juillet 2021**

Dépendante. Tel était le mot qui était scotché sur le front de Pansy et dont elle avait horreur. Elle était dépendante. Dépendante d'Harry, de Fizzy, dépendante de son gynécomage, de Mélissa, de ses amis, de ses hormones, de son bébé. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait être en capacité de faire les choses par elle-même sans mettre son entourage en alerte tout simplement parce qu'elle avait osé rester debout plus de cinq minutes ! Ca l'énervait et la poussait à passer ses nerfs sur la nourriture au mieux, au pire sur Harry. Heureusement qu'il était bien patient, parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il aurait claqué la porte plus d'une fois ces deux derniers mois. Mais Harry était toujours là et lui clouait souvent le bec en une phrase :

« Ca y est, t'as fini ? Le dragon est parti se coucher ? »

Pansy avait été tellement surprise la première fois qu'il avait sorti cette phrase qu'elle ne lui avait pas décroché un pendant deux jours. Dragon ! Il avait osé troquer la vipère pour un dragon ! Ca l'avait vexé et Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'appellerait ainsi dès qu'elle monterait dans les tours, soit environ trois fois par semaine. Elle lui disait que le fait de devoir toujours dépendre de quelqu'un la stressait. Harry lui disait que ce ne serait pas définitif, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Pansy était donc là, allongée dans le canapé de son appartement à attendre patiemment qu'on vienne bien la chercher pour aller chez Daphné et Blaise pour voir pour la première fois Sean, le tout dernier de la famille Zabini. Harry étant parti travailler et Pansy devait attendre l'arriver d'Hermione. Elle avait une demi-heure de retard.

-Je suis désolée Pansy. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de quitter le manoir, dit-elle en débarquant dans le salon à bout de nerf.

Pansy la regarda s'effondrer dans le fauteuil et regarder le plafond quelques secondes.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle. De l'eau ?

-De l'eau ? dit-elle en redressant. Non ! Je veux un truc qui me monte à la tête et qui me fasse oublier que j'ai trois enfants de moins cinq ans à la maison, trois ados et un mari qui ne me soutien même pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! répéta Hermione. Il s'est passé que Dorian a fait sa crise parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte. « Maman, maman ! Non je veux rester avec maman, pas avec papa ! » Résultat, Anthéa a dit qu'il était un bébé, ce qui l'a poussé à pleurer à en réveiller les morts. Iris qui commence à courir partout a failli se prendre cette foutue table basse de merde qu'il y a dans salle de réception. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Drago est « malencontreusement » tombé sur le journal intime de Rose et a découvert que ma fille était amoureuse d'un sorcier qui a deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il est monté dans les tours, Rose a fait pareil et si Ron est au courant de ça je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ce pauvre adolescent qui n'a rien fait. Hugo s'est énervé parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa partie d'échec qu'il faisait contre lui-même et Scorpius… Oh Scorpius…, soupira Hermione.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait mon petit scorpion ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

-Ton petit scorpion est adorable. Il m'a dit « Pars maman, je gère ». Alors je suis partie. Je suis partie comme une voleuse sans dire au revoir à mes enfants ni à mon mari et j'ai peur de ce que je vais retrouver en rentrant. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de boire autre chose que de l'eau.

-Et bien je suis sûre que Daphné a ce qu'il faut chez-elle.

Hermione acquiesça et elles partirent toutes les deux pour la demeure des Zabini.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait dans la demeure d'un de ses amis, on installa confortablement Pansy dans fauteuil avec un pouf afin qu'elle puisse allonger ses jambes. Le transplanage n'étant pas particulièrement recommandé, on lui demandait toutes les cinq minutes si elle allait bien.

-Arrêtez, je vous en prie. C'est à Daphné qu'il faut poser cette question, pas à moi.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Je suis aux anges. Surtout quand il dort.

Daphné regarda son petit bébé confortablement installé dans un couffin et dormant poing fermé.

-C'est un vrai glouton contrairement à Barbara. Elle ne réclamait jamais, ce qui était inquiétant. Mais Sean hurle dès qu'il a le ventre vide.

-Comment le vit Blaise ? demanda Hermione.

-Blaise est sur un nuage, penses-tu. Il s'imagine déjà monter sur un balai avec lui.

-Mais que peuvent bien avoir les hommes à toujours vouloir monter sur un balai avec leur bébé ? pesta Millicent.

-C'est bien connu, les hommes sont des gamins, répondit Hermione. Ce qui les amuse c'est de jouer avec les enfants. Mais quand il faut se lever en pleine nuit pour donner le biberon ou pour changer une couche, il n'y a plus personne.

-C'est vrai, approuva Millicent. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils osent nous sortir ?

-« Je n'ai pas les attributs » soupira Daphné en prenant une voix grave.

-Je t'en foutrai des attributs. Tu les as bien peloté pendant qu'on tentait de le faire notre bébé ! termina Hermione.

-Vous ne me rassurez pas du tout, vous savez, leur dit Pansy. Je dois accoucher dans deux mois et ce que vous dîtes m'effraie un peu. Vous pensez qu'Harry va faire semblant de ne pas entendre notre fille pleurer pendant la nuit ?

-Oh non. Il se lèvera, la rassura Hermione.

-Au début, poursuivit Millicent. Puis un jour…

-Il aura mis des boules quies, termina Daphné.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Sean pour se réveiller et pleurer. Le petit nourrisson s'agitait dans son couffin et Daphné s'empressa de le prendre pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer un petit peu.

-Je crois qu'on l'a réveillé le pauvre petit bout, dit Daphné.

Pansy regarda longuement Sean et sa maman et s'imaginant dans pas très longtemps à leur place avec sa fille. Il ne lui restait que deux mois, mais elle avait hâte, même si la vision de l'accouchement l'effrayait quelque peu. Elle avait peur de la douleur qu'elle subirait mais que serait-ce en comparaison de son petit bébé qu'elle aura dans ses bras et qu'elle gâtera toute sa vie.

Daphné avait remarqué le regard qu'avait Pansy. Elle se leva et s'avança doucement vers elle pour lui mettre délicatement Sean dans les bras.

-Oh, non Daphné, dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je… je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si, enfin. Tu ne lui feras pas mal si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Fais simplement attention à sa tête.

Le bébé s'était rendormi. Pansy avait légèrement été prise de panique. Elle n'avait jamais pris un bébé de moins de cinq mois dans ses bras de peur de lui faire mal, alors deux semaines !

Pansy tenta de faire attention à sa tête et le serra fort contre elle. Elle vit Sean bouger légèrement la tête. Sans doute sentait-il qu'il n'était plus dans les bras de sa mère. Mais il garda les yeux fermés, continuant son petit somme. De couleur caramel avec des boucles sombres et de bonnes joues, ce petit bébé n'avait pas idée d'à quel point il était mignon à croquer. Mais sa fille devait sans doute déjà le savoir puisque se permis de donner un petit coup dans son ventre.

 **000**

Harry retourna à l'appartement en début de soirée. Il retrouva encore une fois Pansy là où il l'avait laissé, sur le canapé du salon mais cette fois avec un gros pot de crème glacée. Il ne prit même pas le temps de retirer sa veste, embrassant Pansy et son ventre. Parlant longuement avec sa fille réagissant à la voix de son père.

-Tu n'as pas été trop jalouse que tout le monde s'occupe du petit Sean ? dit-il. Bien sûr que non. Tu verras que très bientôt tout le monde voudra te prendre dans ses bras. Moi le premier.

-Moi la première, rétorqua Pansy avant de lécher sa cuillère à soupe. Harry en profita pour planter son doigt dans le pot de glace avant de le mettre en bouche.

-Ca s'est bien passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'était plutôt chouette même si les filles m'ont fait comprendre qu'il arrivera un moment où tu me laisseras me débrouiller toute seule avec notre bébé.

-Hum… Ce n'est pas mon genre, lui dit-il.

-Tu sais, je pense que Ron et toi devriez proposer à Hermione de sortir rien que vous trois un de ces quatre.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? fit Harry soudainement inquiet.

-Disons qu'elle sature un peu chez-elle avec les enfants et Drago. Elle est à deux doigts de péter les plombs à mon avis. Je lui aurais bien proposé de faire un weekend détente dans un centre thermale de la côte, mais dans mon état, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Alors vous allez devoir…

-L'emmener dans un centre thermal ? se moqua Harry.

-Mais non ! Mais invitez-la dans un restaurant inhabituel ou faire un truc moldu, je ne sais pas moi ! Comme ce machin que tu m'as emmené voir ! On était dans le noir comme au théâtre.

-Le cinéma ?

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Emmenez-la au cinéma. Enfin, un truc qui lui permette de se détendre un peu parce que ça a beau être les grandes vacances, je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à exploser, la pauvre.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire avant de l'embrasser. Pansy le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu sais que je t'aime encore plus lorsque tu es comme ça. Tu pourrais ne te préoccuper que de toi, ne te préoccuper que de notre bébé, ce qui serait normal. Mais tu penses aussi à ma meilleure amie, ses six enfants et son mari.

Pansy haussa les épaules sans rien dire de plus. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Elle voulait simplement qu'Hermione se sente moins fatiguée, voilà tout. Après tout, elle méritait qu'on s'occupe d'elle, elle aussi.

 **000**

 **Août 2021**

Pansy était fière d'elle. Elle était contente d'avoir pris cette initiative et d'avoir bataillé avec Harry pour organiser ce déjeuner. Enfin déjeuner, si ce n'était que ça… C'était un pique-nique que Pansy avait voulu faire au Kensington Garden juste devant la maison d'Harry.

-Harry, arrête de paniquer, d'accord ! On est bien partis deux semaines au bord de la mer avec les enfants. Ce n'est pas un petit pique-nique de rien du tout juste en face de la maison qui va me faire du mal. La gynécomage a dit que tout allait bien alors s'il te plait arrête de me stresser !

-Je ne te stresse pas, je dis simplement que tu ne seras pas à ton aise dans le jardin !

-Et bien je prendrai une chaise ! Comme à Arcachon !

-Certainement pas ! Les chaises étaient vraiment inconfortables. Je vais déplacer un canapé.

-Un canapé ? Dans un jardin fréquenté par des moldus ? Tu dérailles Potter.

-Je veux que tu sois à l'aise.

-Lâche-moi la grappe et je serai à l'aise ! Si je n'étais pas enceinte j'irai m'enfermer dans la chambre tellement tu m'énerves ! dit-elle en allant dans le jardin.

-Tu m'énerves aussi ! Les enfants, où vous allez ?! dit-il alors qu'ils étaient dans son dos.

-Euh… on va préparer un coin du jardin. Fizzy ne peut pas nous aider et franchement, on en a un peu ras-le-bol que vous vous gueuliez dessus pour que dalle, répondit James avant de quitter la maison.

-Réconciliez-vous avant que les autres arrivent, ajouta Albus. Histoire de ne pas plomber l'ambiance.

La réconciliation se fit très rapidement. Harry s'était rendu dans le jardin où Pansy était en train de ruminer tout en parlant à sa fille. Harry imaginait déjà tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle pouvait lui sortir à son sujet. Il était persuadé que le premier mot de leur fille ne serait pas « papa » mais un mot du genre « veracrasse défraichi » ou « strangulot poilu ». Lorsqu'Harry prononça son nom, Pansy se retourna et fonça dans ses bras en pleurant. Le débordement d'hormones se faisait sentir encore une fois.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir dit que tu étais un troll à deux têtes…

-Un troll à deux têtes ? répéta Harry en souriant. Il va vraiment falloir tu me fasses une liste de toutes les insultes et noms d'oiseaux que tu possèdes, parce qu'ils sont tellement imagés que j'en perds le fil à force.

-D'accord. Tu m'embrasses ?

Harry ne s'en priva pas, sentant sa fille lui donner quelques coups. Sans doute était-ce la traduction d'une insulte encore fantasque. Ils quittèrent ensuite le jardin, puis la maison, pour se rendre dans le jardin de la résidence. Les Malefoy et les Zabini étaient déjà présents et bien installés.

-Ah ! Ben voilà les deux retardataires. On a cru que vous aviez abandonné les enfants ! plaisanta Blaise. On n'allait pas tarder à les adopter !

-Ouais ! Et je vais être le grand frère de Barbara ! s'exclama Dorian alors que Blaise parlait des Potter.

-Non, non, non ! dit Barbara. J'ai déjà un frère moi ! C'est Sean !

Elle se leva pour aller faire un bisou à Sean qui était dans son transat pendant que Dorian alla bouder dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri. Tu as deux frères et trois sœurs, lui dit-elle.

Dorian acquiesça toujours en boudant même après le bisou de sa mère et de son père. Il fallut que Rose vienne lui faire un bisou à son tour pour commencer à sourire.

Le premier qui accueillit vraiment Pansy fut Scorpius qui vint lui embrasser la joue avant de l'installer confortablement sur des coussins qui avait été disposé rien que pour elle.

-Tu devrais être bien là. Il n'y a pas trop de soleil et la brise est légère, lui dit-il.

-Merci mon petit Scorpion, dit-elle en lui rendant son bisou.

Ce grand gaillard de quinze ans comme aimait le dire son père se mit à rougir avant de tirer la langue à Rose qui se moquait de lui comme à chaque fois. Mais Pansy était sa tatie Pansy, sa marraine. Hermione était sa mère, mais un lien spécial le reliait à Pansy.

Le pique-nique se passa dans la bonne humeur. Il y avait à manger pour tout le monde et plus encore. Harry avait trouvé dommage que Ron et Sally ne puissent pas venir avec leurs enfants, ayant prévu une dernière semaine de vacances en dehors du pays avant la rentrée.

Les adolescents jouaient aux échecs ou aux cartes, les plus petits jouaient à chat ou faisaient de la balançoire. Barbara avant eu le temps de pleurer parce qu'elle était tombée parterre, Anthéa avait eu le temps de frapper Dorian pour lui passer devant au toboggan et Iris elle, préférait suivre son grand frère Hugo à la trace et bazarder les pions des échecs en éclatant de rire avant de courir sur ses petites jambes pour faire des bisous à sa sœur Rose et pointer Socrpius du doigt en babillant. Les parents avaient eu le temps d'élever la voix, de gronder les enfants, de les punir et de leur donner des bisous.

Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir vers Pansy pour savoir si tout allait bien.

-Ca va mon petit Scorpion. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi.

-C'est fou ce que je me sens délaissée tout à coup, fit semblant de pleurnicher Hermione en regardant Scorpius.

-Oh, arrête Mamionette, dit-il en lui faisant un bisou. Tu as maman chérie.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine copine que tu auras. Et là tu en oublieras jusqu'à son existence, plaisanta Drago.

-Non mais n'en rajoute pas une couche toi aussi ! rétorqua Hermione.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Scorpius est un beau garçon et bientôt il aura toutes les filles qu'il veut.

-Papa arrête, le supplia-t-il en rougissant.

-Quoi, c'est vrai mon fils. Tu es beau, c'est un fait.

-Et j'imagine que cette beauté vient de toi, se moqua Harry.

-Parfaitement !

-C'est pas vrai, soupira Hermione. Bon soyons clair mon chéri, le jour où tu auras ta copine je veux son nom, son prénom, son âge et son bulletin de note et le métier qu'elle voudra faire plus tard.

-Et tu oublie son numéro de sécurité sociale, ajouta Pansy.

-Et l'adresse de la demeure de ses parents, finit Daphné. On ne sait jamais.

-Vous êtes sérieuses toutes les trois ? demanda Scorpius.

Sa mère et ses deux tantes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Il regarda son père et ses oncles qui ne bronchèrent pas.

-Tu apprendras très vite que dans un couple, c'est la femme qui commande, intervint Blaise.

-Oh je le sais ça ! Il suffit de voir maman et papa.

-Eh dis-donc, on t'a demandé quelque chose ? répliqua Drago alors qu'Hermione pouffa légèrement.

Scorpius lui lança un regarda typiquement Malefoy avant de retourner près de ses demi-frère et sœur.

-Tu as entendu Harry, c'est moi qui commande, le taquina Pansy.

-J'avais compris ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Super ! Tu m'aides à me lever, alors ? Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Le bébé s'amuse à faire pouette-pouette avec sa vessie et ça commence à être de moins en moins supportable.

Harry aida Pansy à se lever. Mais à peine fut-elle sur ses deux jambes que ce qu'elle avait pensé être une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes se transforma en une flaque de liquide amniotique se déversant dans le jardin au nez et à la barbe de tous.

Les parents n'osèrent même pas bouger tant ils furent tous surpris de la scène.

-Pitié, dîtes-moi que je viens de me pisser dessus, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Non, répondit Drago, et tant mieux je dois dire.

-Oh, tu vas avoir ton bébé, s'extasia Daphné. Il faut que vous alliez à Ste mangouste, tout de suite !

-Non ! dit Pansy.

-Quoi ? firent tout le monde.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Je dois accoucher dans deux semaines ! C'est trop tôt, alors Harry s'il te plait, emmène moi aux toilettes !

-Non, on va à Ste Mangouste, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

-Je veux aller aux toilettes ! Emmène-moi aux toilettes ! dit-elle en haussant le ton avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

Harry sentait et voyait la panique dans le regard de Pansy. Elle avait été tellement persuadée que sa fille viendrait en Septembre que la perspective qu'elle puisse arriver toute de suite lui était inenvisageable.

-Pansy, Pansy regarde-moi. Tu n'es peut-être pas prête, mais notre fille elle, elle est prête. Elle en a marre de rester dans ton ventre et voudrait te voir, tu comprends ? Alors on va aller à l'hôpital pour accueillir notre bébé. On fait ça ?

Pansy aurait voulu protester, dire encore une fois qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Mais la douleur fut si intense, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de protester et acquiesça.

-James ! Va cherche le sac de Pansy dans la chambre ! Vite !

James courut à une vitesse folle, pour récupérer le sac.

-Revenez-vous vite avec le petit trésor, dit Hermione.

Harry et Pansy se cachèrent derrière un buisson pour pouvoir transplaner à l'abri des regards moldus. Une fois arriver à l'hôpital, Pansy fut immédiatement prise en charge. Pansy avait peur, très peur. Sa fille arrivait plus tôt que prévu et elle avait toujours peur qu'un drame survienne. Si quelque chose devait arriver maintenant… elle n'en survivrait pas.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi, lui chuchota Harry en voyant sa tension augmenter à une vitesse folle. Il faut absolument que tu te détendes pour qu'elle arrive sans aucun souci.

-Tu restes avec moi, hein ? Tu ne me laisses pas toute seule ?

-Je vais rester jusqu'à la fin. Je serai toujours là, la rassura-t-il.

Il fallut attendre un certain moment que la tension de Pansy diminue pour pouvoir l'emmener en salle de travail. Entre ses contractions qui étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et donc la douleur de plus en plus forte, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Il fallait à chaque fois qu'Harry lui prenne la main et lui chuchote quelques mots pour qu'elle puisse se calmer.

Lorsque sa tension fut raisonnable et surtout sa fille assez basse pour sortir, Pansy put entrer en salle de travail. Et là elleeut l'impression de se dédoubler. De se voir pousser de toutes ses forces, hurler comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, transpirer comme après un marathon avec Harry à côté d'elle lui disant qu'elle faisait du très bon travail. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était elle, mais une étrangère complètement folle et bonne à enfermer. Mais cette impression cessa lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Sa fille. Hurler à plein poumon afin de signaler sa présence.

Pansy la regarda les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, ne réalisant toujours pas que ce petit être qui était en train de pleurer venait tout juste de sortir de son ventre et était son bébé à elle.

-Et voilà la plus belle. Une jolie petite fille en bonne santé, dit une sage-femme en souriant.

Elle s'approcha des jeunes parents et mit la petite Helia dans les bras de Pansy. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de pleurer. Pleurer de joie et de soulagement parce qu'elle avait réussi. Elle avait son bébé. Elle n'était pas maudite. Elle regarda son petit bébé qui avait été lavé et qui maintenant dormait. Elle sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur son front légèrement recourt de cheveux noirs.

-Je suis fier de toi, lui chuchota Harry.

-Je suis fière de nous, lui dit-elle.

Elle regarda Harry qui lui adressa un large sourire et l'embrassa.

 **000**

-J'aimerais tellement qu'elle ouvre les yeux, fit Lily déçue.

-Pourquoi ? fit Albus.

-Pour savoir si elle a les yeux de papa ou de Pansy. Elle a déjà les cheveux noirs comme vous-deux, j'aimerais bien qu'elle n'ait pas les yeux verts comme moi. Enfin vous voyez, un truc qui fasse dire « Helia Potter est bien ma sœur. »

-Helia est ta sœur, peu importe qu'elle ait les yeux de ton père ou les miens, lui dit Pansy.

-Je peux la prendre ? osa demander James.

Pansy le regarda étonnée alors qu'Harry esquissa un petit sourire. Elle acquiesça et déposa délicatement Helia dans les bras de son plus grand frère.

-Tiens-lui la tête surtout, lui dit Harry. Viens assieds-toi.

Harry lui céda sa place et Lily et Albus s'empressèrent de se mettre à côté de James pour admirer encore une fois la nouvelle venue. Harry regarda le tableau qui s'offrait à lui : ces quatre enfants réunis, sa fierté, sa raison de vivre.

Il était heureux.

 **000**

Cela faisait deux petits jours que la petite Helia avait pointé le bout de son nez. Deux jours que Pansy avait l'impression d'être la mère la plus heureuse de la planète, mais aussi la plus stressée. Pansy ne souhaitait qu'une chose, prendre son petit bébé dans ses bras encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais elle était encore très peu sûre d'elle avec sa fille. Il lui arrivait de trembler lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à la prendre ne serait-ce que pour la changer ou lui donner de sein. Helia avait pleuré dans les premiers temps, faisant pleurer Pansy à son tour qui avait pensé être une mauvaise mère qui n'arriverait jamais à aimer son bébé comme elle le méritait. Harry avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour la rassurer, lui faisant comprendre que c'était normal si elle était si peu sûre d'elle. Helia était son premier bébé. Son unique bébé, son petit miracle qu'elle avait secrètement espérait pendant des années.

Mais maintenant ça allait légèrement mieux. Surtout depuis la veille au soir où Pansy et Helia avaient partagé un petit moment de calme dans le fauteuil de la chambre à discuter. Tout du moins, Pansy discutait et Helia l'avait attentivement écouté parler de son père, de ses oncles et tantes et de leurs enfants… Il lui avait même semblé voir Helia sourire en parlant de Scorpius.

-Bonjour.

Pansy sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle la dévisagea quelques instants avec la couche sale d'Helia dans la main droite et le talc dans l'autre. Helia était sur la table à langer, silencieuse.

-Bonjour, souffla à peine Pansy avant de reporter son attention sur Helia.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Ginny.

-Non. Je… je changeais Helia, comme tu le vois.

-Helia…, répéta Ginny en regardant le nourrisson. C'est un très joli prénom.

Pansy acquiesça sans rien dire. Elle se demandait ce que Ginny pouvait faire ici, dans sa chambre. Même si leur entente était cordiale (parce qu'elles se voyaient peu), elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la voir deux jours après la naissance de sa fille. Surtout qu'elles ne s'étaient vues qu'une fois en neuf mois de grossesse.

-Harry n'est pas encore là si c'est lui que tu cherches.

Ginny quitta Helia des yeux pour adresser un large sourire à Pansy qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension.

-A moins qu'Harry ait la capacité de mettre un bébé au monde, non, ce n'est pas lui que je cherche. Je suis venue te voir, toi. Vous. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

-Ca va. Les infirmières m'ont relayé. Mais je sais que ce sera différent une fois à la maison.

-Très différent, tu verras. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu auras Harry avec toi, la rassura Ginny.

-C'est sûr qu'il a eu des entrainements avec James, Albus et Lily.

-Et il a été plus que parfait. Est-ce… est-ce que je peux… ?

Pansy regarda Ginny surprise puis posa son regard vers Helia qu'elle avait repris dans ses bras et qui semblait à présent bien dormir. Elle hésita un instant, pas parce qu'elle avait peur que Ginny s'y prenne mal, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son bébé se réveille puis réveille tous les autres bébés de la maternité comme ça semblait être leur habitude à tous. Puis réalisant qu'elle attendait une réponse, Pansy acquiesça légèrement en lui déposant délicatement Helia dans les bras.

-Merci pour les vêtements, osa Pansy. Ils sont très beaux.

-De rien. C'était ça ou les jeter.

Le petit bébé gigota quelque peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, bien calé dans les bras de Ginny. Elle la borda un peu en lui parlant comme Pansy n'arrêtait pas de le faire depuis deux jours. Puis Ginny s'arrêta soudainement, fronça les sourcils avant d'adresser un sourire à Pansy.

-Elle a le même nez que Lily, lui dit-elle. Le nez d'Harry.

Harry entra dans la chambre en lâchant un très grand soupir. Il semblait aussi fatigué que Pansy alors qu'il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit avec elle. De grandes valises sous les yeux, le teint pâle, les cheveux carrément en pétard mais on constatait qu'il était heureux.

-Je suis désolé de n'arriver que maintenant, chérie. Je me faisais arrêter toutes les deux minutes pour nous féliciter et…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Ginny était présente et avait Helia dans les bras.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il immobile.

-Non, non, répondit Ginny. Je suis simplement venue féliciter Pansy.

Elle s'avança vers Harry et déposa délicatement Helia dans ses bras. Le petit bébé ouvrit les yeux et les cligna en fixant Harry qui lui embrassa le front. Il croisa le regard de Ginny qui lui souriait. Elle regarda Pansy à nouveau.

-Vous faites une jolie petite famille, dit-elle. Prends bien soin de tes deux femmes Harry.

Ginny adressa un dernier sourire à Pansy et quitta la chambre. Pansy était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce à se demander ce qui venait de se passer. Ginny Wesaley ex-Potter, sa propre rivale venait de la féliciter pour avoir mis au monde l'enfant de son ex-mari. La quatrième dimension, elle en était certaine. Harry s'avança enfin vers elle, l'embrassa, l'amena jusqu'au lit, souleva la couverture pour qu'elle s'y allonge. Harry s'assit au rebord du lit, passa son bras autour de son épaule et ce ne fut qu'à se moment là, bien calée contre Harry, que Pansy se rendit compte qu'elle était exténuée.

-Tu aurais pu imaginer ça il y a un an ? Qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi avec un bébé à former une famille, dit Pansy.

-Jamais, répondit Harry en riant légèrement. C'était inimaginable. Mais j'aime quand l'inimaginable peut créer des choses aussi belles et miraculeuses.

Ils regardèrent leur fille qui s'était paisiblement rendormie.

Pansy embrassa Harry puis ils reportèrent leur regard sur leur fille. Helia. Leur petit miracle.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !** C'était le dernier chapitre de cette série de trois OS sur **Harry** et **Pansy**.

Pansy est enfin heureuse maintenant avec un homme qui l'aime et surtout un enfant qu'elle a toujours voulu même si elle a toujours pensé qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être mère et qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

 **Je tiens à remercier** toutes les personnes qui ont suivi, mis une review et surtout ont eu la patience d'attendre ce dernier chapitre qui a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver. **Alors merci, merci, merci !**

 **A demain** pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction et **à bientôt** pour les autres **!**

 **Gouline971**


End file.
